Como aprender a vivir la vida al máximo
by mellarkcullen
Summary: Bella es una chica de la pequeña ciudad de Forks, su vida hasta el momento era bastante monotoma hasta que conoce al hijo rebelde del Dr. Culllen , el cual se niega aceptar su nueva vida, la cual da un giro y por lo cual llegara a conocer a Bella, la cual le enseñara que debemos aceptar la vida tal y como nos la presente el destino.
1. Capitulo 1

**Como aprender la vida al máximo .**

El despertador suena como cualquier otra mañana no tengo ánimos de levantarme quiero seguir durmiendo, ademas en el exterior se encuentra nublado como todo el resto de los días en Forks es una pequeña ciudad en la península de Olympic en el estado de Washington, este es el lugar donde vivo es un lugar grises lleno de vegetación, e vivido toda mi vida en Forks mi papa Charlie es el jefe de la policía y mi madre Renee es profesora de preescolar, por cierto se me habia olvidado mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella tengo dos hermanos uno mayor el cual se llama Emmett tiene 18 años juega futbol americano se encuentra en su ultimo año de colegio, y una hermana menor Vannesa la cual le decimos Nessie ella tiene 15 años, yo tengo 16 años me encanta la literatura, mi mejor amiga se llama Rosalie Hale, nos conocemos desde niñas en que ella y yo podemos ser muy distintas somos inseparables.

"Bella, cariño hora de levantarse vas a llegar tarde a clases" mi madre grita desde las escaleras.

"Ya voy mamá, no te preocupes no duro tanto como tu y Nessie en alistarme"contesto

Mi madre y mi hermana son de esas mujeres que duran una eternidad en estar listas y se cambian hasta tres veces, y yo por otra parte soy poco femenina a criterio de estas dos.

Me levante de mi cama y camine hasta mi armario en busca de lo que me iba a poner el dia de hoy para asistir al colegio, la mayor parte de mi ropa es cómoda, pantalones, leggins, jeans, blusas, sueters, camisones, y por supuesto no pueden faltar mis pares de converse y vans; los tacones no son mi estilo, son demasiado torpe, la única vez que use tacones termine con una el tobillo fracturado es por eso que yo prefiero usar zapatos bajos.

Escogí una blusa basica blanca y un abrigo de botones en el frente de color turquesa , un par de jeans oscuro y una vans negras, cojo mi bolsa del bañ de mi habitación rumbo al baño que se encuentra en medio de mi habitación y la de Emmett , veo que la puerta se encuentra cerrada con llave y golpeo la puerta con fuerza.

"Nessie ya terminaste, necesito alistarme" le digo

"Ya estoy Bells no te enojes" dice mi hermana saliendo del baño con una bata de baño y una toalla en el pelo.

"No me enojo, solo necesito bañarme" digo entrando al baño cerrando la puerta con llave detrás mio, pongo mi toalla en la barra a la par de la tina, mi ropa en la parte superior del inodoro y mi bolsa del baño en un estante cerca de la bañera, abro la llave para que el agua se empiece a calentar, me quito la ropa, me hago una moño para que no se me moje mi castaño cabello, luego dentro a la tina y empiezo a bañarme.

Cuando termino de bañarme me seque luego me puse crema, me vestí , luego me miro al espejo y empiezo a quitarme el moño para peinar me cabello que cae en ondas chocolate por los hombros, luego recojo las cosas abro la puerta en la cual se encuentra ar recostado mi hermano esperando que yo saliera para que el pudiera bañarse.

"Buenos dias Oso" lo saludo cuando salgo del baño.

"buuenos días Bells" me dijo en medio de un bostezo, todavía estaba medio dormido eso era algo muy frecuente en las mañanas.

Regreso a mi habitación pongo mi ropa en la canasta de la lavada, mi bolsa del baño encima de mi cómoda recojo mi bolsa del colegio sobre mi escritorio, me acerco a mi mesita de noche recojo mi celular junto con mis llaves y salgo de mi habitacion cerrando la puerta.

Cuando llego a la cocina mi mama se encuentra terminando de hacer el desayuno, entonces me acerco cojo un plato de uno de los cajones del mueble de cocina.

"Bella ¿quieres té o jugo de naranja?" me pregunta mi madre.

"El jugo esta bien, no te preocupes" le contesto.

En ese momento aparece Emmett en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, dejando caer su mochila en el suelo y busca un plato para que mi mamá le sirva su desayuno o mas bien dicho la montaña de comida que come. Me sente en la mesa a la par de mi hermano.

"Vannesa baja que se te hace tarde y no vas a poder desayunar" gritó mi madre a mi hermana que fue la primera en bañarse y es la ultima en bajar siempre.

Pocos minutos después bajo Nessie vistiendo una enagua de color gris a juego con unas mallas negras, junto con unos botines negros y un suéter color rosa con su cabello castaño en una trenza de medio lado con unos cuantos mechones salidos, y un poco de maquillaje en su cara, dejo su carpeta del colegio sobre el mueble de la cocina y su bolso de cuero negro en el suelo junto al mio.

"Es hora de irnos" dice Emmett después de fijarse en la hora en el celular.

" Yo ya termine" digo mientras ponia mi plato en el fregadero.

"Me como algo en el colegio " dice Nessie mientras coje su abrigo para salir de la casa.

Recojo mis cosas junto con el abrigo de invierno estamos a mediados de noviembre, esta bastante frió pero todavía no a nevado camino hacia el auto de Emmett el cual es un Jeep wrangler es de dos puertas de un poco viejo pero mi hermano trabajo durante dos años para poder comprárselo entonces el estaba muy orgulloso de su subo en la parte de atras del auto debidoa que mi hermana no lo podia porque andaba en enagua.

Cuando llegamos al Colegio de Forks, Rose ya estaba ahi esperandome, cuando me vio se acerco a mi para saludarme.

"Hola Bells" dice Rose

"Hola Rose" le contesto"¿Como amaneciste?"

"Bien y ¿tu?" me responde agarrándome del brazo y caminando juntas hacia la puerta del colegio.

" Excelente" le digo.

En ese momento vimos salir al doctor Cullen quien es el Jefe del Hopsital de Forks, hace un par de años él y su familia llegaron a vivir aquí, en una ciudad tan pequeña como esta las noticias y los chisme corren muy rapido, cuando ellos llegaron a vivir acá se dijo que solo el doctor y su esposa Esme vinieron a vivir, rumoreo que tienen un hijo como de mi edad pero al parecer estudia en un internado en Escocia, por lo cual me extraña que el doctor Cullen este aquí.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Edward pov**

Me despierto sintiendo la necesidad de ir al baño, vuelvo a ver el reloj que se encuentra en mi mesa de noche este marca que son las 9:22 a.m, dormí durante diez horas seguidas eso es por el medicamento que estoy tomando para el dolor el cual me hace quedar atontado y con mucho sueño y lo odio paso la mayor parte del dia como retrasado y para rematar mis padres me tratan como un niño indefenso desde el día de mi cumpleaños numero 16 , por esa razón mis papás me trajeron a vivir con ellos a este nublado y llovioso pueblo llamado Forks.

Uso mis codos de apoyo para sentarme en mi cama, luego cojo mis anteojos de pasta negra Ray Ban que se encuentran en mi mesita de noche donde los deje la noche anterior, levanto las sabanas de mi cama, luego bajo mis piernas hasta el suelo y en ese momento siento una punzada de dolor en la parte baja de mi espalda donde se encontraba dos largas cicatrices de mis resientes operaciones, puse mi mano derecha en la mesita de noche de forma de apoyo apara ponerme de pie, cuando lo estuve sentí como mis rodillas temblaban di dos pasos para llegar a mi maldita silla de ruedas, ellos dos pasos era lo maximo que había podido caminar desde las operaciones y eso me frustraba mucho en que llevo sin poder caminar desde que tengo 8 años y había perdido cualquier esperanza de volverlo hacer hasta hace diez meses atrás donde un medico amigo de mi papá que es especialista en lesiones de la columna, dijo que era posible que caminara si ponian un tipo de protesis de titanio en la vertebra lesionada, esto no se me habia practicado antes porque era muy evasivo para un niño y ademas de que el doctor que me antendio cuando sufrí el accidente dijo que mi lesión no tenia reparación en que mi papá como médico no lo pudo aceptar que su unico hijo terminaba como un lisiado el resto de su vida, por lo que se dedico a buscar diversas opiniones durante varios años llevando de uno a otro especialista hasta que cuando tenia 13 le dije que lo dejara yo ya me había hecho a la idea de pasar cada dia de mi vida como un tullido.

Rodee hasta mi cuarto del baño el cual estaba se encontraba equipado para una persona con discapacidad, tenia barras por todas partes, en la ducha habia una silla para sentarme mientras me baño, hay una bañera de hidromasaje, es muy buena para aliviar el dolor de mi espalda, el cual esta presente todos los dias desde hace varios meses.

Cuando termine de hacer mis necesidades me volví a sentar en mi silla, me acerque al lavamanos, me las lave y en eso note mi reflejo en el espejo donde pude notar que mi cabello de color castaño rojizo se encontraba mas desordenado que nunca, realmente nunca e tenido ningun control sobre este desde que era niño siempre ha sido rebelde, debajo de mis lentes se encuentran escondidos mis ojos verdes los cuales herede de mi madre Esme, tenia ojeras y eso que e dormido durante 10 horas.

Salgo rodando de mi cuarto del baño a mi habitación donde me dirijo directamente a mi guarda ropa, el cual se encuentra todo a mi alcance para que no tenga ninguna dificultad, en este hay de todo debido a que mi madre trata que no me falte nada y nada sea muy difícil para que yo me vista por mi cuenta, en el podemos encontrar jeans, pantalones de vestir, camisas, camisetas, abrigos, sueters, pantalones de ejercicio, tenis, zapatillas, converse, vans, pantalonetas; tome un sueter gris , un pantalón negro,y unas converse negras.

Cuando estuve vestido, me volví a sentar en la silla acomode mis pies en el reposa pies, me rodee hasta la puerta la abri, hice mi camino hasta la cocina para ver que desayunaba y ahi se encontraba mi madre sentada en el desayunador donde estada escribiendo algo, que me imagino que es algo sobre su nuevo libro, mi madre es historiadora, desde que perdí el uso de mis piernas se dedico hacer investigaciones en casa y publicar sobre estas, yo me siento muy mal que dejara la enseñanza por cuidarme a tiempo completo, cuando me escucho se volvio con una gran sonrisa en su cara para saludarme.

"Buenos días corazón ¿como dormiste?"dijo mi mamá acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenos días ma, dormí bien" le conteste" ¿Y tu como amaneciste?"

"bien cariño, en serio dormiste bien, no tuviste ningún dolor" dijo con un poco recelosa.

"En serio no tuve ningun dolor anoche pase directo despues de los masajes en las piernas y el medicamento para el dolor." le dije con toda sinceridad

"Entonces vallamos ha algo mas importante ¿ que quieres para desayunar?" me pregunta mientras se dirige hasta la nevera.

"Un poco de yogurt con fruta " le digo mientras me acerco a la mesa donde se encuentra mi ipad.

"Por supuesto mi niño todo lo que tu quieras" me dice con una de sus grandes sonrisas maternales.

Mientras mi madre prepara mi desayuno yo reviso mi correo donde tengo un e-mail de uno de mis amigos en mi antiguo internado en Escocia donde esta asistiendo hasta el curso lectivo pasado, este internado en Escocia se especialista para jovenes con discapacidades motoras como la mia. Empece asistir a este cuando mi papá decidio aceptar el trabajo en el hospital de Forks debido a que no queria que me vieran como el hijo invalido del jefe del debido a las dos operaciones y las complicaciones de la primera mis pares me quieren tener cerca para asegurarse que estoy bien, por lo cual vine a vivir a Forks hace tres semanas que fue cuando me quitaron el corset ortopedico que se encargaba de evitar que me moviera mientras me recuperaba.

"Edward, ya esta tu desayuno" me trajo mi madre a la realidad.

"Gracias mamá" le agradecí. Mientras ella se sentaba en la silla enfrente de mí para supervisar que me coma todo lo que me a servido, ella piensa que estoy muy delgado que tengo que comer mas.

"¿Que te parece si vamos almorzar a Port Angels?"me preguntó, sabe que no soy muy amante de salir en publico en lugares que son nuevos para mi y e tratado de evitar salir sino es para fisioterapia en una clínica como a una hora de nuestra casa donde voy tres días por semana los otros días mi papa se encarga de dármela en casa.

" Podría ser, no es tan mala idea" le conteste de manera fría.

"Se que no te gusta conocer un lugar nuevo pero no puedes pasar todo el tiempo en casa leyendo o tocando el piano, necesitas salir , recibir un poco de aire, conocer personas de tu edad; lo que me lleva Carlisle y yo hemos pensado que seria bueno que empezaras asistir al colegio de Forks para que no te atrases en tus estudios y para que empieses a socializar son los jovenes de Forks"me dijo

"Mamá sabes lo que pienso sobre asistir a esa escuela donde los demás me vean como un bicho raro, el niño lisiado que tenemos que tenerle lastima por estar en una silla de ruedas me niego a ir , para que se burlen de mí" contestó enojado.

"Edward nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para tí, que vivas todos las experiencias de la vida que no te saltes ninguna que no te sientas menos por no poder caminar, porque eso no es algo que no te debe avergonzar." mi mamá contesto algo enojada.

"Yo no estoy avergonzado de ser un paralitico, llevo viviendo 8 años sin poder caminar y sabiendo que nunca lo iba ser de nuevo, yo esta bien con esto, pero tu y papá no siguieron buscando alguien que pudieran darles alguna esperanza, por la cual me hicieron pasar por ese infierno hace tan solo unos meses, sin realmente tomar mi opinión en cuenta si yo quería la cirugía o venirme a vivir a esta ciudad, dejar a mis amigos, pensaron en eso." dije bastante alterado.

"Edward todo lo que hemos echo es por tu bien hijo, eso nunca lo dudes" dijo mi padre , el cual puso su mano sobre mi hombro derecho como tratando de darme algo de apoyo.

"Carlisle amor, ¿ como te fue con el director del colegio?" le pregunto mi madre.

"Ambos asumieron que si aceptaría ir ese colegio" grité

"Baja la voz Edward por favor, mantengamos esta conversación civilizadamente" dijo mi padre.

"Ustedes asumen muchas cosas últimamente" dije amargamente.

"No es que lo asumamos es que buscamos lo mejor para ti cariño" contesto mi mamá.

"Pero mi opinión no vale" exijo

"Por supuesto que si" contestó mi papá

"Entonces no ve van a obligar a ir a ese colegio" digo

"No, exactamente iras al colegio pero no de manera presencia, por lo menos por ahora" contesto mi padre.

"¿Como que por el momento?" preguntó

"Cuando te encuentres mejor empezaras a ir"dijo mi madre.

"Hacen cosas sin consultarme" les digo y empiezo a rodarme camino mi habitación para poder estar en paz, no quiero seguir con esta conversación y escuchar a mis padres decir idioteces.

"Edward tenemos que terminar de hablar" dijo mi madre"No te vayas"

"Me voy por que no puedo soportar mas de esta conversación como están haciendo lo mismo de siempre tomar decisiones sin tomar mi consideración" contestó mientras mas me alejo.

Cuando dentro a mi habitación voy me dirijo a la ventana donde aprecio todo la naturaleza que me rodea, veo lo verde de los arboles, el musgo, la leve llovizna que cae, en estos momentos deseo poder estar sentado en el césped sentir el viento y la lluvia en mi rostro, eso me recuerda mi tiempo viviendo en Escocia quisiera poder estar allá.


	3. capitulo 3

**Bella pov**.

Luego de ver al doctor Cullen salir ,Rose y yo nos fuimos hacia nuestros casilleros hablando sobre nuestra tarea de álgebra, esa clase junto con la de francés eran las únicas dos que compartimos y una de ellas era al a primera hora del día y la otra en la en la ultima, cuando llegamos a nuestros casilleros apareció en ese momento Jessica Stanley la cual es una chismosa de primera.

" Chicas vieron que el doctor Cullen salió de la dirección hace unos minutos" dijo con una voz bastante chillona.

" Si lo vimos irse" comenté sin darle mucha importancia.

"Para que abra venido ,será que finalmente se nos dará el honor de conocer a su hijo" dijo con esa voz de micrófono desafinado.

"Porque crees que sea por su hijo,y que no sea algo más" contestó Rosalie algo enojada por su comentario.

" No deberías enojarte por eso querida" en un tono un poco de víbora.

En ese preciso momento sólo el timbre para clases, agarré a Rose del brazo para dirigirnos a clase de álgebra,llegamos al aula nos sentamos en nuestros lugares poco después empezó la clase ,pero durante la mayor parte de la clase pase pensando en el doctor Cullen a principios del verano pasado él y su esposa dejaron Forks por varias semanas y a eso le sumamos de que re modelaron su casa cuando el regreso porque a lo que se dice su esposa regresó hasta hace tres semanas,todo esto a provocado que la gente empieza rumores que si el hijo de estos viene a vivir a Forks , hay quienes dicen que su hijo murió a principio de verano en accidente de auto en Escocia ,pero eso realmente no lo creo,pienso que si pueda ser posible que conozcamos a su hijo proximente.

"Señorita Swan puede pasar a realizar el problema" me dice el profesor O'brien sacándome de mi ensañamiento.

"Si profesor" contesto mientras me levanto de mi lugar y camino a la pizzarra .

Después de eso me vuelvo a concentrar en las clases del día , el día pasa de una manera lenta cuando salgo camino con Rose por los pasillos al estacionamiento ,estamos hablando de ir el fin de semana de compras a Port Angels para el baile de otoño del colegio ,no tengo muchas ganas de ir pero sino voy mi hermana,mi madre y Rose me mantan,por lo que vamos a ir a comprar el vestido el sábado,cuando llegamos al estacionando, donde Emmett me espera en su auto para pasarme a dejar a mi trabajo en la biblioteca pública de Forks y el también le toca trabajar en la tienda deportiva de los Newton.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca estuve a punto de chocar con la Señora Cullen la cual iba saliendo, de esta llena con libros sobre la guerra Civil mínimo es algo para su libro.

" Señora Cullen,buenas tardes" saludo.

"Isabella, Hola ¿como has estado ?" me contestó

"Bien gracias por preguntar y ¿usted como se encuentran? Le pregunto

"Estoy bien,en medio de una investigación como siempre" contesto algo rápido y poco de duda en su voz

" Espero que todo le salga bien con esta nueva investigación " le digo

" Gracias Isabella,me tengo que ir" dijo mientras se alejaba con algo de prisa

Dentro a la biblioteca saludo a la señora Webber , me pongo acomodar los libros que han devuelto,cuando termino con esto empiezo a ver las nuevas adquisiciones cuando me doy cuenta es la hora de cerrar,recojo mis cosas y salgo de la biblioteca para esperar a Emmett, reviso mi celular tenía un mensaje de mi madre que ella era quien iba a pasar por mi que Emmett iba a ir a ser un trabajo a casa de los Volturi. Me siento en una banca cerca de la biblioteca para esperar a mi madre, mientras tanto saco mi libro de historia para empezar mi tarea, mi mente se va a pensar en la actitud de la señora Cullen en la tarde, siempre ha sido muy atenta pero hoy estaba como corriendo, es la primera vez que la veo desde su regreso a Forks hace unas un auto levanto la vista y esta la camioneta de Charlie enfrente de mí con mi madre en el volante, me levanto y camino hacia este, abro la puerta y me siento en el asiento en al asiento del copiloto.

"Hola Bella ¿como te fue hoy?" me pregunto mientras empieza a manejar camino a casa.

" Me fue bien mamá" le contesto algo aburrida. Esto fue lo único que dijimos por el resto camino a casa.

 **Carlisle pov.**

Ver lo enojado que se encuentra Edward me hace sentir mal e tratado por todo los medios que mi hijo tenga lo mejor desde el principio, pero le falle cuando tenía 8 años y ese accidente ocurrió y vi como mi hijo paso de ser un activo,hiperactivo niño ,a uno callado tímido,de ser alegre y risueño a triste y huraño ,y para mi fue un golpe muy duro ser un reconocido médico y no poder hacer nada por la luz de mi vida ,ver como fue creciendo postrado en una silla de ruedas fue aún peor, buscar sin descanso durante cinco años sin resultados muchos especialistas que alguno nos dijera que había un tratamiento para ayudar a Edward a volver a caminar pero todos nos dijeron la misma repuesta lesión no tiene forma de reparo que no había algo que pidieran hacer por el, iría al fin del mundo por mi hijo ,y este mismo fue el que me dijo que paráramos que ya no más, ese fue la única vez que me quiebre en frente de mi hijo nunca voy a olvidar ese día porque me di cuenta que el ya había aceptado pasar su vida en esa silla, y yo no lo había aceptado llevaba cinco años en negación sin quererlo aceptar.

Pero hace unos meses cuando un amigo de la Universidad me dijo que había una posibilidad, no dude la tomé talvez fuera la única que tuviéramos, cuando estuvimos en Suiza Edward me dijo que no quería hacer esto y yo pensé que no se quería hacer ilusiones,pero en menos de 24 horas después de que casi le dijera que no fuera un cobarde por no tratarlo me estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo obligado,todavía puedo sentir ese vacío en el estómago en sólo pensarlo.

 **Flashback**

 _Estoy sentado en una silla de plástico incómoda de la sala de espera en una Clínica especializada en lesiones en la Columna Vertebral en Suiza junto a mi se encuentra el amor de mi vida y mi esposa Esme estamos esperando saber como le fue a nuestro hijo en la operación para que pueda volver a caminar, hoy es el día de cumpleaños numero dieciséis de Edward nuestro hijo. En este momento salió el doctor Denali el cirujano que está operando a mi hijo además de un viejo amigo de la Universidad._

" _¿Como fue la operacion?" pregunté._

" _Carlisle,Esme lamentó decirles esto pero tuvimos una complicación durante la operacion" nos dijo muy serio. Por su tono sabía que era algo muy malo._

" _¿Que complicación?"pregunto mi esposa entre lágrimas_

" _Hubo una pequeña hemorragia,cuando la estamos tratando de controlar tocamos uno de los nervios de la Columna el cual provocó que se inflamada el área tuvimos que realizar un procedimiento para desinflamar los nervios por lo cual no pudimos poner la prótesis de titanio." nos explicó_

" _Podemos verlo" dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo._

" _Por supuesto" nos dijo_

 _Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo hasta la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos donde se entraba nuestro hijo,cuando lo vi quise caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar era revivir el día del accidente por segunda ocasión se encontraba acostado en una cama,tenía un tubo en su garganta que lo ayudaba a respirar,varios I.V en sus brazos los cuales tenía sangre y suero, un cuello ortopédico ,y corsé a lo largo de su torso conectado a su cráneo con unas barras de metal y tornillos a su frente._

 _Pase el resto de día con él pidiendo que fuera muy fuerte que no se diera por vencido nunca lo había hecho y no era el momento para que empezara. Las horas fueron eternas, pase observándolo hasta que abrió esos impresionantes ojos verdes como los de su madre y como siempre en estos a podido reflejar lo que siente como si fuera un libro, en ellos decia todo el dolor y la impotencia que estaba sintiendo por estar así._

 _fin flashback_

Se que mi hijo siente que desde ese día no tiene control de su vida, nosotros hemos cometido errores principalmente yo por buscar lo que yo pienso que es mejor para mi hijo. Por lo cual se que tengo que pedirle perdón por lo que pasó hace un rato. Me levanto de la silla y me encaminó a la habitación de mi hijo, tocó la puerta y espero que me diga que puedo entrar ,pero lo que escucho es un pequeño gemido. Cuando paso encuentro a Edward sentado mirando por la ventaja a dandome la espalda.

"Edward hijo necesitamos hablar" le digo

" De una de tus brillantes ideas" dice con amargura

"No y si, realmente tenemos que hablar sobre lo que la antes que me comporte mal en hacer desiciones sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión,pero tu también debes entender que los errores que cometemos tu madre y yo son porque te queremos ,eres nuestro todo por lo cual buscaremos lo mejor para ti"le digo de manera calmada

"Yo puedo tratar de entender pero ustedes también me tienen que entender" dice dándose la vuelta para darme la cara. Su cara estaba algo contraída de color,además algo febril.

"Edward porque no me fijiste antes que estabas en dolor podíamos dejar esto para después" le digo mientras me arrodilló enfrente de el y le tocó la frente se encuentra caliente pero no es demasiado me pongo en pie luego coloco mis manos una debajo de las rodillas de mi hijo y otra en su espalda y lo levantó en forma de novia para llevarlo a la cama acostarlo de lado para revisar su espalda.

"No me toques duele" grito mi hijo cuando acerqué mi mano en su espalda.

"Ok voy a ir a mi despacho en busca de un relajante muscular y algo para el dolor, ya casi regreso" le digo mientras salgo de su cuarto

Estos son los momentos en los cuales más me odio por lo que le hice a mi hijo por mi afán de tratar de ayudar a este en su condición ,regreso a la habitación de Edward y este esta con lo puños apretados y lágrimas en sus mejillas le inyecte el relajante y empecé a calmarlo hasta que el relajante entrará en vigencia.

"Ya todo pasó campeón" le digo dándole un abrazo

"No me decías así desde hace varios años" me dice algo de sueño.

Solía decirle siempre "campeón" pero después del accidente le empece a decir con menos frecuencia hasta que lo deje de hacer, de eso me arrepiento no porque este en una silla de ruedas no significa que no sea campeón, el merece que yo le recuerde lo fuerte que a sido durante estos últimos 8 años, después de quedar paralitico.

"Papá ¿me puedes hacer un favor?" me pregunto mi hijo sacándome de mi ensañamiento

"Por supuesto lo que quieras" le respondo

"Me podrías llevar al patio para poder sentarme en el césped" me dice dándome una sonrisa picara que llevaba años sin ver en su rostro, en un momento estada a punto decirle que no después de lo que había pasado hace un rato, pero verlo sonreír de esa manera me lo impidio.

"Esta bien, te pongo en tu silla y vamos al patio" le dije mientras lo alzaba de la cama para acomodarlo en su silla, cuando estuvo sentado lo lleve hasta la terraza, donde pare la silla cerca de los escalones para llegar al patio lo volví alzarlo, baje los tres escalones con Edward en mis brazos, cuando llegamos al patio empece a sentir las gotas de lluvia seguí caminando, luego me puse de rodillas y lo deposite en el césped, cuando vi su cara no pude evitar sonreír, mi hijo se veía como ese ñiño alegre y risueño que yo pensaba que no existía desde el accidente.


	4. Capitulo 4

Esme pov.

Cuando Edward entró a su habitación, no aguante mas empecé a llorar sin consuelo no puedo ver como nuestro niño nos odia por lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, el siente que él siente que lo tratamos como si estuviera indefenso, yo no lo veo así, es que no soporto hacerme a la idea de que mi hijo ya no es niño,es casi un hombre, él cual no nos ha necesitado en los últimos tres años en los cuales ha estado, estudiando en Escocia, en el internado les enseñan cómo ser totalmente independientes, ver que no me necesita y que me desprecie por apoyar a Carlisle con ir a suiza y lo de la operación, la cual él no estaba de esposo me abraza y me dice que me tranquilizara que tenemos que darle su espacio, trato de recomponerme, tomo una respiración profunda y luego caminó hasta el desayunador donde se encuentra mi computadora la recojo y me encamino a mi estudio, necesito distraerme por un rato, por lo cual voy a tratar de terminar un artículo para la revista de historia de la Universidad de Florida la cual me pidieron que elabora este artículo sobre la guerra civil, el cual es para la edición del próximo mes pero necesito entretenerme en algo o me romperé en mil pedazos, tal solo pensar a mi niño y lo que a pasado, como el a sido mi pilar para no darme por vencida con todo lo que a pasado en los últimos 8 años.

Flashbacks

Me despierto con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana de nuestra habitación, veo a mi esposo dormido, luego me levanto, me pongo mis pantuflas y una bata y salgo del cuarto, hacia el cuarto de mi hijo de 8 años , trato de estar fuerte y poner mi mejor sonrisa cuando abro la puerta , pero lo que veo al entrar me desarma, mi angel se encuentra en su cama llorando desconsolado, me apresuro a la cama, me siento en esta y lo abrazo.

"Mi principe ¿qué pasa, que te duele?" pregunto preocupada, después de los días que hemos pasado con Edward en el hospital, y al fin tenerlo en casa es una bendición.

"No me duele nada, pero lo que pasa es que estoy todo mojado, ya no puedo ni ir al baño por mi mismo, ni sentí cuando tenía ganas solo me desperté, y toque la cama y esta estaba mojada" me contestó entre lágrimas.

"No te preocupes por eso, recuerda que el doctor dijo que eso podía pasar es muy normal en tu condición" le dijo restándole importancia

"Mamá di las cosas como son que soy un inválido" me contesta triste y amargado.

Como una madre le contesta esto a su hijo de 8 años de edad el cual hasta hace cuatro semanas corría por toda la casa como una pequeña liebre.

"Si vamos a llamar las cosas por su nombre, no eres inválido, sino paralítico" le respondí de manera tierna.

"Mami ¿porque papá está enojado conmigo desde el accidente?"me preguntó de una forma en la que me partió el alma

"Cariño cómo puedes pensar eso tu papá no está enojado contigo sino con el mismo piensa que te falló." le contesto y le empiezo a dar besos en su cabeza para tratar de calmarlo y que sepa que lo amamos sin importar que el ya no pueda caminar.

"El no me fallo, pero siento que lo desilusione, ya no vamos a poder jugar futbol en el patio, o salir a correr, andar en bicicleta como lo hicimos hasta antes del accidente." me contestó con mucha añoranza en su voz

"No lo desilusionas, y además encontrarán algo para pasar tiempo juntos, te lo aseguro cariño, tú y papá seguirán pasando tiempo juntos, eso nunca va a cambiar" le respondí con mucha dulzura.

"Tu crees que podamos hacer algo juntos, yo estando así" respondió llorando más abraze y lo bese en la cabeza y traté de calmarlo hasta que se tranquilizara

Fin del Flashback

Recordar todo lo que mi hijo a pasado para llegar donde se encuentra hoy una persona orgullosa, terca la cual aprendido a sobrellevar su discapacidad desde el principio, no voy a decir que no se ha sentido impotente o inútil, que no llorara porque no fue así, pero el acepto que iba estar en esa silla por el resto de su vida, no renego porque tenía que vivir su vida así , más bien le agradeció a Dios que él tuviera vida en que fuera sin poder caminar.

Después de esto me pongo hacer una lluvia de ideas para el artículo de la universidad, pienso que necesito unos libros de la biblioteca los cuales no tengo en casa por, lo cual tomó la lista para ir por mi bolso, cuando salgo de mi estudio algo me llama la atención en el patio, veo a mi esposo junto a mi hijo sentados en medio del patio, Edward tiene su cabeza apoya en el hombro de Carlisle, algo en mi interior me llena de felicidad de poder ver que han podido arreglar sus cosas por el momento, porque yo se que ambos deben recorrer un gran camino para arreglar las diferencias que llevan acumulando durante casi ocho años.

Bella pov.

Al llegar a casa subí a mi habitación a empezar a ser mi tarea, empeze con la de historia que era la más corta la cual solo eran tres preguntas,cuando la habia terminado segui con la de francés, y deje la de algebra para el final no tenia nada de animos de hacer problemas, cuando estaba a punto de empezar, cuando tocaron la puerta dije que podía pasar, era mi hermano entró y se sentó en la cama.

"Bells, te puedo contar algo, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie" me dice muy serio.

"Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí" le contestó con sinceridad.

"¿Que te parece si le pregunto a Rosalie que si quiere ir conmigo al baile de otoño?" pregunto algo nervioso

"Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente con que mi hermano quiera ir con mi mejor amiga al baile, mas bien me parece grandioso" le conteste con una sonrisa en mi cara

"Pero creí que tu ibas a ir con Rosalie al baile, si es asi yo no le pregunto no quiero que tu te molestes" dice muy sincero

"Para nada estoy feliz por ambos, ve con Rose y ademá sabes que a mí esas cosas no me gustan" le digo , me levanto de la silla para ir a la cama me siento, junto a él.

"En serio Bells"asiento "Gracias sabes que eres la mejor hermana del mundo" me dice antes de abrazarme.

"Emm, te puedo preguntar algo" me mira y asiente con su cabeza "Sabes ¿que el doctor Cullen estuvo hoy en el colegio?" le pregunté

"Si , lo vi subirse a su auto, ¿porque lo preguntas?"dice

"Es que estan diciendo que su hijo vine a vivir a Forks, y va asistir al colegio, ¿crees que sea cierto?" le contestó

" Yo tambien escuche esos rumores, y no lo dudo hoy la señora Cullen paso a la tienda para comprar unos zapatos de montaña para su hijo, por lo cual puede que mañana conozcamos al hijo del doctor." me contó

Luego de eso se levantó, se despidió y salió de mi cuarto, estuve sentada en mi cama pensando lo que me dijo Emmett sobre que la llegada del hijo del los Cullen está mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba, puede ser que mañana a esta hora ya alla conocido al misterioso hijo del doctor Cullen, me levanto para ir hacia mi escritorio para empezar mi tarea de algebra, me cuesta concentrarme pero al final logró, hago mi tarea, pongo mis cosas en mi bolso, me levanto para buscar una pijama, luego me acuesto y recojo mi libro de la mesita de noche, me encuentro leyendo el libro Emma de Jane Austen.


	5. Capitulo 5

Edward pov.

Mientras veo el bosque a través de la ventana empiezo a pensar como extraño tener mi independencia, como mis papás tratan de manejar mi vida, sin consultarme como lo de inscribirme en el colegio de Forks sin antes de comentarme, en que estoy enojado porque no preguntaron mi opinión, me gustaría tener algo que hacer para pasar el día, es algo aburrido pasar el día leyendo libros, tocando el piano, viendo televisión, y durmiendo por el medicamento para el esta empezando a doler la espalda pero trato de ignorarlo, debido a que no quiero buscar a mi padre para que me de algo para el dolor, quiero estar solo y que se me pase lo enojado que estoy con mis padres, me pierdo viendo por la ventana, la naturaleza que me rodea y estos son los momentos en los quisiera poder caminar para estar explorando en el bosque, alguien llamo a mi puerta di un pequeño gemido tanto por el dolor de mi espalda como que no me dejaran estar solo. Abrieron la puerta entraron y luego la cerraron

"Edward hijo necesitamos hablar" dijo mi padre, realmente en este momento no quiero discutir con él, el dolor en la espalda esta aumenta,, casi a pasar a ser insoportable

" De una de tus brillantes ideas" le contesto algo de amargura

"No y si, realmente tenemos que hablar sobre lo que la antes que me comporte mal en hacer decisiones sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión,pero tu también debes entender que los errores que cometemos tu madre y yo son porque te queremos ,eres nuestro todo por lo cual buscaremos lo mejor para ti"me dijo de manera calmada y sabía que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Yo puedo tratar de entender pero ustedes también me tienen que entender" dije dándome la vuelta, cuando lo hice no pude evitar fruncir mi cara con dolor, mi papá lo vio porque se acercó a donde estaba.

"Edward porque no me dijiste antes que estabas en dolor podíamos dejar esto para después"me dice mientras se arrodilla enfrente de mi para poner su mano en mi frente para comprobar la temperatura, luego se pone de pie luego coloco sus manos una debajo mis rodillas y otra en mi espalda y luego me levantó en forma de novia para llevarme a la cama donde me acostó de lado para revisar mi espalda.

"No me toques duele" grite cuando sentí su mano cerca de donde están las cicatrices.

"Ok voy a ir a mi despacho en busca de un relajante muscular y algo para el dolor, ya casi regreso" me dice mientras se apresura a salir del cuarto.

Mientras no está empiezo a llorar por el dolor y porque en estos momentos siente como e defraudado a mi padre, él no ha podido aceptar el hecho que estoy paralítico, que ya no puedo hacer cosas que el siempre quiso que hiciéramos juntos, cierro mis manos en puños al sentir la impotencia recorrerme por todo el cuerpo, escucho los pasos de mi padre, al entrar a mi habitación, siento la inyección en mi brazo, luego siento sus brazos alrededor mío, y como me dice palabras para tratar de calmarme.

"Ya todo pasó campeón" me dice al rato de estar extraño escuchar decirme campeón lleva mucho desde la ultima vez que lo escuche decirme de esa manera.

"No me decías así desde hace varios años" le digo con un poco de sueño

Vi que cuando dije esas palabras mi papá se puso algo pensativo, me acuerdo que cuando era niño siempre me decía campeón luego pasó lo del accidente y con el tiempo me dejo decir así, luego veo por la ventana la naturaleza en el exterior, quería estar afuera.

"Papá ¿me puedes hacer un favor?"le pregunte algo nervioso.

"Por supuesto lo que quieras" me responde algo rápido.

"Me podrías llevar al patio para poder sentarme en el césped" le dije con una sonrisa , sentí que me iba a decir que no.

"Esta bien, te pongo en tu silla y vamos al patio" me dijo mientras me alzaba de la cama para acomodarlo en mi silla, cuando estuve sentado me llevó hasta la terraza, donde paró la silla cerca de los escalones para llevarme al patio me volví alzar, y bajo los tres escalones conmigo en sus brazos, cuando llegamos al patio empecé a sentir las gotas de lluvia mi papá siguió caminando hasta llegar a la mitad del patio , y luego se puso de rodillas y me deposite en el césped, donde puse una gran sonrisa en mi rostro por estar sentado en césped.

"Hijo, yo se que estas enojado conmigo y con tu madre por lo matricularte en el colegio de Forks, sin consultarte" me dijo mi papá mientras se sienta junto a mí.

"Si estoy molesto porque ustedes no me preguntan solo toman la decisión, pero la idea que regrese a mis estudios si me gusta, tendría como pasar el día, me estoy aburrido estar siempre en casa"le contesto y pongo mi cabeza en hombro.

"Entonces eso significa que estar de acuerdo que cuando estés mejor empieces a ir a clases y por el momento realizar, tareas, ensayos, y que los profesores vengan a realizarte los exámenes a la casa, tener tutorias si las necesitas" me dice con algo de alegría en su voz.

"Estoy diciendo que empezare a ir a clases el próxima semana, papá sabes, tan bien como, yo que la operación no funcionó, para qué prolongar esto.2 le conteste calmado.

"Edward no te puedes dar por vencido tan fácil, apenas han pasado unas semanas de que empezaramos la terapia" me dice algo enojado.

"No es darme por vencido es ser realista papá, llevo casi ocho años sin poder caminar y ya me acostumbre a no hacerlo, entiendo que tu y mama me quieran aquí cerca de ustedes después de lo que pasó en Suiza , y lo respeto pero yo quiero que acepten esto, si quieres podemos seguir haciendo la terapia en casa en las noches como hasta hora, pero no mas ir al clínica." le digo muy tranquilo.

" Si eso es lo que quieres, dejaremos de ir a la clínica pero seguirás teniendo terapia conmigo todos los días, estas seguro que quieres ir a clases la semana que viene llevas tres años sin ir a un colegio, las cosas lo mas seguro no estén a tu alcance, o para tu comodidad." me dice

"Voy a ir a clases en que me vean como un bicho raro, y si a ti no te gusta que vean que tu hijo es un lisiado entonces mándame de vuelta a Escocia." le contestó enojado.

"No es eso Edward no me importa en lo que piensen de mi sino, estoy pensando en ti y tus necesidades, que estos chicos no están acostumbrados a tener alguien en silla de ruedas caminando por sus pasillo, ellos pueden ser crueles y lo que menos quiero es que te hagan daño, tu y tu madre son mi mundo" me dijo con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Lo abraze y así estuvimos un rato hasta que la incomodidad de no tener un apoyo en mi espalda están haciendo de que el dolor regresaba, me moví un poco para tratar de calmar el dolor, pero lo que provoque fue que aumentará.

"Hijo, ¿estás bien?" me preguntó mi papá preocupado.

"Me esta doliendo la espalda"le contestó

"Lo mejor será que entremos y te acuestes un rato con una compresa en la espalda" me dice mientras se empieza se pone de pie para levantarme y regresar en la casa, cuando estuvimos en la terraza me coloco en mi silla y luego me encamino de vuelta a mi habitación, pero lo detuve.

"No quiero estar en mi habitación, podría acostarme en el sofá de la sala" le digo algo infantil.

"Esta bien, pero si estas incomodo me dices" me contestó no muy contento.

"Si yo te digo" le digo feliz.

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta la sala donde mi papá deja mi silla a la par el sofá donde yo pongo una de mis manos y la otra en la silla para poderme pasar de esta hasta el, sofá antes de que mi papá me vuelva alzar como un bebé necesito un poco de independencia, esa es una de las razones que quiero volver lo antes posible a la clases, podre estar varios horas sin mis padres sobre mis hombros.

"¿Porque no esperaste que yo te ayudara?"pregunta

"Porque yo lo puedo hacer solo desde hace mucho tiempo" contestó de mal humor.

"Lo siento, se me olvida que ya no me necesitas para hacer estas cosas" me contesta triste.

No se como contestarle esto a mi padre, lo veo irse, me imagino que va ir a traer una compresa para mi espalda, agarró uno de los cojines del sofá para poner mi cabeza en este, luego con mis manos levanto una de mis piernas y luego la otra y me termino acostando, para esperar a que mi papá regrese con la compresa, a los pocos minutos regresó con un vaso de agua, mis pastillas para el dolor, y la compresa envuelta en una toalla.

"Necesito que te sientes para que tomes esto, para colocar la compresa" me dice muy serio.

"Ok" le digo mientras me empiezo a sentar, cuando lo estoy me da las pastillas, el agua, se lo devuelvo, luego pone la compresa en mi espalda y me ayuda acostarme para que la compresa no se mueva, me da el control remoto del t.v, lo encendí,y busque qué ver, luego encontré que estaban dando la película de "El Pianista" me encanta, me al rato, empecé a sentir sueño, menos de cinco minutos estaba dormido.

Cuando me desperté todavía estaba en el sofá, tenía una cobija sobre mi, me imagino que mi mamá me la puso, el televisor, estaba apagado y el control en la mesa de café enfrente del sofá, me trate de sentarme, y cuando lo hice vi que mi padre se encontraba dormido en un sillón cercano, busque mi silla estaba, donde la había dejado antes de quedarme dormido la moví para quedaría a mi alcance para poder, pasarme a ella, cuando estuve en mi silla, me empecé a mover hacia la cocina tenía hambre, desperté a mi papá.

"Hola hijo ¿como dormiste?" me pregunto mi padre.

"Bien, ¿que hora es?" le digo

"Son las 6:15 p.m" me contesta fijándose en su reloj

"Voy a ir a la cocina a ver que me puedo comer tengo hambre" le digo, mientras empiezo a rodar hasta ella, mi papá se levanto y me siguió hasta esta.

"¿Que quieres para cenar?" me pregunta

"Una pasta, estaría bien" contesto mientras me acerco donde se encuentra las ollas, toma una la pongo en mi regazo y sigo mi camino hasta el fregadero para llenarla, la pongo en el fregadero, luego saco mis pies del reposa pies, coloco mis manos en el granito alrededor del fregadero, de manera de apoyo para ponerme en pie, me cuesta un poco pero logro, me ar-recuesto, abro la llave para empezar a llenar la olla cuando está llena, cierra el llave y pongo la olla en el granito, y luego caigo sentado en mi silla, mi papá tiene una expresión de sorpresa en su cara por verme así.

"La pones en la estufa, por favor" le digo

"Si, ¿que necesitas ayuda?" me dice, mientras coloca la olla sobre la estufa.

"Podrías buscar la pasta, y la salsa que mamá debe tener en el congelador.

Terminamos entre los dos la pasta, luego comimos en silencio, el lavo los platos, me retiré a mi habitación, busque una pijama, me cambié y me senté en mi cama y cogí mi laptop la cual estaba en un cajón de mi mesita de noche,y empece a revisar mi Facebook.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Bella pov.**

Durante la mayor parte de la noche estuve pensando como seria el hijo del Dr. Cullen, si tendría el cabello rubio, de su padre, o el color miel de su madre, si su ojos serán azules o verdes, y muchas cosas mas, le doy vueltas a esto varias veces, hasta que me quedo dormida, en la mañana me despierto antes que suene el despertador, me fijo la hora en mi celular y son las 5:55 a.m, todavía faltan 35 minutos para que suene mi alarma, me levanto, camino al escritorio enciendo mi computadora, cuando se encuentra encendida, pongo en el buscador de Internet, "doctor Carlisle Cullen y su hijo" aparecen varios artículos, pero lo que realmente ando buscando es una foto, le doy imágenes y aparecen imágenes del doctor junto con su esposa, empiezo a bajar en la pagina para ver si logro encontrar alguna, pero nada no aparece ni una sola foto de su hijo, no me extraña, los Cullen son muy reservados con su vida, decidió intentarlo por otro medio, dentro a mi Facebook, y en el buscador pongo 'Esme Cullen' , aparece el perfil de la señora Cullen, me voy a sus fotos por si tiene alguna con su hijo, después de buscar entre varios álbumes encuentro una pero no es muy reciente está la señora Cullen,con su esposo y este tiene un niño alzado como de unos cinco años utilizando un uniforme de fútbol, el niño tiene cabello de color cobrizo y ojos de color verde, me fijo por si alguien está etiquetado en la foto y ahí dos personas etiquetadas en esta, una es el doctor y la otra me imagino que es su hijo porque dice 'Edward Cullen' le di clic donde se encontraba su nombre, para entrar a su perfil, entre para mirar la foto que tiene de perfil, en esta se ve en medio de una montaña, con su cabello cobrizo un poco desordenado y con unos lentes de sol, es muy guapo no lo puedo creer, tiene cierto parecido con el doctor cullen, pero también con su esposa, no me deja ver mas fotos debido a que su perfil es privado, no puedo creer que este dios griego esté asistiendo a nuestro colegio, me puedo imaginar que debe ser algo creído con esa cara quien no le sería, además estudiar en el extranjero y luego en Forks debe ser una decepción, luego veo la hora en la computadora y me doy cuenta que si no me apuro voy a estar tarde para el colegio, cierro internet, apago la computadora, me levanto, camino a mi armario y busco lo que me voy a poner para ir hoy al colegio, me decido por un suéter rojo que dice 'Coca-Cola' y un jeans azul oscuro y unas converse rojas, recojo mi bolsa de baño, el baño y salgo de mi habitación como cualquier otra mañana hacia el baño, cuando llego al este, mi hermana sale envuelta en el paño.

"Buenos días Bells" me saluda

"Buenos días Nessie" le digo mientras entro al baño.

Acomodo mis cosas del baño en sus respectivos lugares, abro la llave del baño para que el agua se caliente, me desvisto, me hago un moño, mi cabello está grasoso, necesito lavarlo pero lo hago en la tarde después del colegio ya que no me toca trabajar, cuando termino de hacerme el moño, entró a la bañera. Durante todo el baño paso pensando en Edward Cullen, como será su personalidad, sus padres son personas muy buenas, para nada creídos, siempre tratan de ayudar, cuando me Fracture mi tobillo el año pasado el doctor Cullen fue quien me atendió y fue super amable conmigo, cuando me termino de bañar, me mudo, y salgo del baño , cuando estoy en mi cuarto, coloco las cosas en su lugar y luego averiguar como peinarme mi cabello, decidí hacerme un moño alto, recojo mi bolso, mi celular, y las llaves, para bajar a desayunar. En la cocina se encuentra mi madre tomando una taza de té.

"Buenos días hija, ya el desayuno está listo, y por cierto las llaves del auto están en la taza de la entrado donde siempre" me dice, lo cual significa que Emmett tuvo practica de Fútbol americano en la mañana antes de clases y me toca manejar el auto de mi madre o mas bien dicho el auto de la familia a la escuela, mi madre normalmente usa la pick-up chevrolet de mi padre, ya que este utiliza durante la mayor parte de la semana la patrulla de policía.

"Buenos días mama, Emm no me dijo ayer nada de que hoy tuviera practica pero esta bien yo me llevo el auto" le contesto, mientras me sirvo el desayuno, luego me siento en la mesa y a los pocos minutos baja mi hermana luciendo un pantalón negro con unas 'Hunter Boots' de color vino, un suéter gris que tiene una torre eiffel y dice 'París', su cabello se encuentra recogido con dos trenzas de espigas entrelazados enfrente de la cabeza, con un maquillaje mínimo, pone su bolso en el suelo, se sirve el desayuno y se sienta enfrente mio.

"Bells, ¿donde está el oso?" me pregunta.

"Hoy tuvo practica en la mañana" le contesto.

Terminamos desayunar, ponemos los platos en el fregadero, recogemos nuestras cosas, voy a buscar las llaves y noto por la ventana que está lloviendo, con lo que me encanta manera cuando está lloviendo, empiezo a odiar a mi hermano por tener que ir a esa estúpida práctica, recojo las llaves, tomo mi abrigo para la lluvia junto con mi sombrilla, y salgo donde me espera el 'toyota rav4' 2007 de color negro, el cual es automático a diferencia del auto de mi hermano y mi papá,Nessie, me sigue nos montamos, enciendo el auto, y empiezo el camino hasta el colegio, mi hermana pone la pensamientos se encuentran entre la carretera y que tal vez en unos minutos conozca a Edward Cullen, hasta que mi hermana me saca de estos para decirme algo.

"Bells, en la tarde cuando salgamos del colegio me ¿podrías hacer un favor?" me preguntó

"Por supuesto" le respondí

"He quedado con verme en la heladería con Jacob, me podrías llevar y esperar, por favor" me dice con una carita de perrito.

"¿Mamá y papá saben que te vas a ver con Jake?" le preguntó, no me quiero meter en sus cosas, pero no me quiero meterme en problemas por cubrirla, la quiero mucho, pero no tanto para terminar castigada.

"Si ayer en las noches les dije que Jake me invitó a ir a comer un helado, no te preocupes por llevarme, les puedes preguntar,sino me crees" me contesta con una sonrisa, se que a ella le gusta Jacob es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi papá él vive en la reserva indígena, que está cerca de Forks es de la misma edad que Nessie.

"Entonces si mis papas estan de acuerdo yo te llevo, y espero que termine, no creas que voy hacer de tu chaperona, me voy a irme a tomar un cafe." le digo para que no se preocupe, en ese momento llegamos al colegio, estaciono el auto, entre el jeep de Emm y el BMW de Rose, apago el auto, recojo mi bolso, y la sombrilla, salgo del auto tratando de evitar la lluvia.

"Hola Rose" le digo a mi amiga mientras caminamos, al colegio ella se ve magnifica, con lo que anda vistiendo, un pantalón caqui, unas botas café hasta la rodilla una blusa de manga larga blanca y una jacte de cuero café.

"Hola Bells, te ves muy bien con lo que estas usando" me dice mientras caminamos hasta las puertas del colegio.

"¿En serio?" le pregunto algo dudosa.

"Si , tuvo sabes que nunca te mentiría, eres mi mejor amiga"me dijo, abrazándome.

"Si lo se, pero cogí las cosas a la carrera, y realmente no me fije como me veía" le contestó

"Bueno, pues créeme te ves increíble, tengo que decirte algo, unos minutos antes que llegaras vi a tu hermano y me pregunto que si quería ir con él al baile, yo le dije que si, ¿no te importa verdad?"me dice nerviosa.

"Por supuesto que no, ademas ya lo sabia Emm, me lo dijo ayer"le dije dando una sonrisa para que dejara de preocuparse.

" Entonces estamos bien, no hay problemas por esto" me dice

"Ya te dije que no" le contesto.

Luego de esto nos vamos para clase de álgebra, empiezo a pensar si Edward Cullen estuvo hoy en el colegio que tal vez lo sepa a la hora del almuerzo, en mi cabeza no puedo dejar de pensar sobre él y el misterio que se encuentra a su alrededor, trato de sacarlo de mi mente para tratar de concentrarme en clase.

Edward pov.

Me despierto, algo desorientado, cuando me ubico me acuerdo que estoy en mi cuarto en Forks, me siento en mi cama, recojo mi celular el cual es un iphone 5 y mis lentes de la mesita de noche, cuando los tengo puestos, me fijo en mi celular por si tengo algún mensaje, pero no ahi nada, son las 8:03 a.m, si voy a empezar asistir a clases la otra semana voy a tener que empezar acostumbrarme a levantarme mas temprano, coloco mis pies en el suelo , luego tomó impulso me levanto doy dos pasos y me siento en mi silla.

Me dirijo a mi cuarto del baño, abro cuando llego, me acerco a la ducha, abro la llave para que el agua se caliente, empiezo a desvestirme para poderme bañar, cuando me encuentro desnudo utilizó una de las barras, para ponerme, en pie y sentarme en la silla de la ducha.

Cuando me encuentro bañado me envuelvo en una toalla en mi silla, regreso a mi habitación, me encamino a mi guardarropa, para buscar con lo que me voy a vestir, el día de hoy, me decido por un jeans oscuro, un suéter vino, unas tenis nike negras, cuando, estoy listo, salgo camino a la cocina para desayunar, cuando llego no me encuentro con mis padres sigo mi camino en la búsqueda por encontrar que desayunar, me decido por unas tostadas con mantequilla de maní, con un vaso de jugo de naranja,me dirijo al refrigerador, de este saco el pan, la caja de jugo, luego me dirigí al tostador colocar el jugo en el granito, sacó dos rebanadas de pan, las colocó sobre el paquete de pan, vuelvo hacer lo mismo de ayer para ponerme en pie, cuando logro, me ar recuesto al granito pongo las rebanadas de pan, en el tostador,las pongo a tostar, cojo la mantequilla de maní que se encuentra la par del tostador, y la pongo a la par del jugo de naranja, y luego me vuelvo a sentar en mi és de esto hago mi camino donde se encuentran los vasos y los platos, que se encuentran en los estantes bajos del mueble de cocina para que esten a mi disposición, regreso donde esta el tostador pongo el plato en el granito, recojo la caja de jugo me sirvo, dejó el vaso en l granito recojo el pan lo vuelvo a poner en mi regazo, para ir lo a guardar al refrigerador, cuando estuvieron las rebanadas de pan, volví a ponerme en pie para ponerlas en el plata y untarlas con mantequilla cuando estuvieron listas, me senté en la silla, coloque el vaso entre mis piernas y el plato en mi regazo, me fui a sentar en la mesa, cuando estuve en esta mi madre apareció bajando las escaleras.

"Buenos días mi príncipe, ¿porque no esperaste a que yo estuviera para hacerte el desayuno?" me pregunto mientras se acercaba para darme un beso.

"Buenos días mamá, y no pude esperar porque tenía mucha hambre" dije mientras mordía una de las tostadas.

"Esta bien" me dijo algo triste "¿Que quieres hacer hoy" me pregunta

"Todavía no lo e pensado, pero debería ir a comprar cosas para ir al colegio la otra semana." le digo sin darle mucha importancia.

" Si tu papá me comentó que la otra semana empezamos las clases" me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si, por lo que necesito algunas cosas, crees que podamos ir al pueblo en busca de estas." le digo cuando tomo un trago de jugo.

"¿Quieres ir al pueblo?" me pregunta sorprendida

"Eso es lo que acabo decir" le contestó "Pero si no puedes llevarme, yo podría estrenar ese bello volvo S60 con pedales manuales para que yo lo pueda manejar" le digo, mis padres me regalaron un auto cuando llegue a Forks, pero hasta el momento no lo e podido usar.

"Yo te puedo llevar con mucho gusto, pero si quieres estrenar el auto, podemos ir juntos pero tu manejas" me dice mientras camina dónde está su bolso.

" Qué te parece si vamos en la tarde" le menciono

" Si eso es lo que quieres por mi esta bien" me contesta "Voy a ir a trabajar a mi estudio, me llamas si necesitas algo" me dice mientras empieza a subir las escaleras.

"Sí señora" digo.

Término desayunar colocó, los platos en el lavavajillas, luego me dirijo al salón de música,cuando llego me coloco enfrente de mi piano empiezo a tocar una sonata de Beethoven,cuando estoy frente a mi piano me olvido del resto del mundo, y me consumo en este, las horas se pasan demasiado rápido para mi gusto, el piano fue mi principal refugio después del accidente, en ese tiempo pasaba toda mis tardes tocando, para distraerme, de que ya no podía salir a jugar con el resto de los niños de mi vecindario.

"Edward, hijo ya está el almuerzo" me dice mi madre mientras me toca el hombro para traerme a la realidad.

"Ya voy" le digo.

"Te hice de almuerzo, pollo a la plancha, con papas al horno, y verduras" me dice mientras hacemos nuestro camino a la cocina.

Comemos en silencio, cuando terminamos, mi madre recoge los platos y me dice que me lave los dientes, y recoja un abrigo impermeable porque está lloviendo, regreso a mi habitación para hacer lo que mi madre me mandó, además recoger, mi iphone, y mi billetera, cuando estuve listo, regrese a la cocina donde me esperaba mi madre, cuando me vio me extendió las llaves de mi auto.

"Me llamas si necesitas algo"me dice.

"¿No me acompañas?"pregunto sorprendido.

"Estuve hablando con tu padre y piensa que debemos darte un poco de espacio, que recuperes tu independencia." me dice mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Por mi esta bien." le digo mientras me dirijo al garaje

Abro la puerta, utilizó el asiento y mi silla de forma de apoyo para pasarme al asiento cuando estuve sentada, coloque mi silla detrás de mi asiento, cerré las puertas, encendí mi auto, me dirigí al pueblo, cuando estuve allí, me dirigí a la librería, cuando me baje del auto la gente que se encontraba a mi alrededor, se me quedó bien, no les tome importancia, entre a la librería, y me concentré en lo que necesitaba, primero eran unos cuantos cuadernos, lapiceros, hojas, folders, lapices, cartuchera y una mochila, cuando lo tuve todo, fui a la caja a pagar, la cajera se me quedó viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, le entregue mi tarjeta para que se pagara, su boca se abrió en forma de 'o' cuando leyó el nombre en ella, me imagino que mañana, todo el pueblo va saber que estoy en una silla de ruedas, pero no me importa, se cobró y me entregó las compras, las deje en el auto me dirigí a la cafetería que estaba al final de la cuadra, pedí un capuchino y una galleta de avena, el mesero quito una silla en una mesa, estuve tomando mi café durante un rato, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una hermosa chica, de cabello color chocolate recogido en un moño alto, piel de porcelana, vestida con un abrigo negro impermeable, un suéter rojo, jeans, y converse rojas me quedé en shock, cuando ella noto que la estaba viendo como idiota quería que me tragara la tierra.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Bella pov.**

Puse mi mejor esfuerzo en poner atención durante la clase de álgebra, el profesor explicó sobre un tema que sale en el examen del lunes, terminó la clase y me dirigí a la clase de literatura donde hoy empezamos una nueva unidad que es sobre el aporte de la literatura Latinoamericana, la Señora Thomas nos dejó de tarea leer un poema de Pablo Neruda que se llama " Alturas del Machu Pichu" ,e decidido que lo voy a leer mientras me tomo un café mientras espero a Nessie en su cita, la siguiente clase es la que más odio, debido a mi falta de coordinación es la clase de gimnasia, hasta el momento nadie a mencionado nada sobre Edward Cullen, lo cual me deja mucho más picada quiero que se termine esta espera, en la cafetería no se habla nada nuevo,la vida del colegio sigue su rumbo.

"Bella hoy estas muy distraida" me comenta mi hermana.

"No es nada" le digo sin darle importancia

"Bella crees que sea bueno que invite a Jake al baile de otoño" me dice algo dudosa

"Yo no te puede decir,la que tiene que tomar la decisión eres tu" le respondo con toda sinceridad.

"¿Tu no tendrías problema con que yo lleve pareja?" me pregunta

"Para nada, como le dije al Oso esas cosas no me gustan" le contestó

"Pero en que no te gusten vas a ir con nosotros al baile" me dice muy decidida,por lo que se que no puedo tratar de quitarme sobre el baile.

Poco después de esto sino el timbre, para terminar la hora de almuerzo, me encaminó hasta la clase de historia la cual es super aburrida, estuve apunto de quedarme dormida sobre la conferencia que daba el señor Rodríguez, al fin la clase termino y me dirigí al aula de francés Rose ya me esperaba en nuestros asientos,me empezó a decirme que vio estilos de vestido para el baile, lo cual me deprime en parte no quiero ir al baile y menos sola, la clase pasa rápido y salimos,mi hermana me espera con una sonrisa en su rostro, está muy entusiasmada con su cita con Jacob, me agarra del brazo y me jala hasta el estacionamiento, cuando llegamos al auto lo abro, subo mi bolso en la parte trasera, Nessie se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y sacó de su bolso su celular tenia un Sony 'Xperia' de color blanco, su sonrisa se hizo más grande, me puedo imaginar que leyó un mensaje de Jake, empece a manejar hasta el pueblo para dejarla en la heladería, acercó el auto a la heladería, pero no me estaciono debido a que está lloviendo no pienso caminar desde la heladería hasta la cafetería, le dijo a mi hermana que me mande un mensaje, o me llame cuando terminen para recoger, luego se despide, conduzco hasta la cafetería, recojo mi bolso de la parte de atrás del auto, salgo y me dirijo a la puerta, cuando me encuentro adentro, levantó la vista y no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos el hijo del se encuentra tomando un café sentado en una mesa cercana a la entrada.

"La hija del jefe Swan acaba de llegar" dice Matthew el mesero de la cafetería.

"Isabella, querida ¿que te puedo servir?" me dice Lucy la propietaria del café.

"Hola Lucy,me podrías dar un cappuccino latte y un pedazo de pudin" le conteste muy amablemente, mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar que él estaba aquí.

"Por supuesto querida sientate, ya casi te lo llevan a tu mesa" me dice con una gran sonrisa.

Me dirijo a una de las mesas cercanas a la caja, el lugar no es muy grande por lo cual estaba a tres mesas del hijo de los Cullen, me senté y saque el libro donde se encuentra el poema para literatura, lo empece a leer mientras, pasaba el rato, a los minutos Lucy me entrego mi orden, tome un trago de café, seguía sin poderme concentrar, no soy de las personas que le hablan a las que no conocen, pero este chico me llena de curiosidad, levantó la vista, y la dirijo donde se encuentra y veo que le está pidiendo a Matthew la cuenta, ya se va y no lo pude observar bien, que mal.

"Isabella, ¿ ya tienes pareja para el baile de otoño?"me pregunta Lucy

"No realmente" le contesto amablemente.

"Todavía faltan tres semanas, puedes encontrar un guapo galán que te lleve" dice mirando a Edward de reojo.

"Realmente, no me gusta ninguno de los chicos que asisten al colegio" le contesto.

"Espera ver si algo pasa" me dice " Y tu joven caballero eres el hijo del Doctor Cullen ¿verdad?" le pregunta

"Si soy yo, mi nombre es Edward" contesta ronca, mientras se acomoda sus anteojos.

"¿Te quedaras a vivir o vienes a visitar a tus papás?" le pregunta dulcemente.

"Mis padres quieren que viva con ellos aquí" le dice algo incómodo.

"Bienvenido a Forks, y Edward no dejes que nadie, que te haga pasar un mal rato" le dice con una sonrisa le entrega una factura , el saca su billetera de su abrigo y saca un billete de veinte dólares le dice que se pague y el vuelto se lo deje de propina.

"Muchas gracias, señora" dice Edward mientras se guarda la billetera en el abrigo , luego coloca sus manos en los costados y empieza a rodar algo, ahi me doy cuenta está en una silla de ruedas, no lo puedo creer. " Buenas tardes, señorita Swan" me dice antes de irse.

Sigo sentado como una idiota varios minutos después de que se va, no lo puedo creer el me saludo, se ve muy dulce, pero realmente no se como es realmente su personalidad, ya las cosas empiezan a tomar forma, los rumores, sobre la remo delación de la casa de los Cullen en el verano y lo que había sufrido un accidente en Escocia, debe ser así como quedó en la silla de ruedas y es por eso que los Cullen lo trajeron a vivir con ellos, siento la vibración de mi celular, lo saco y me doy cuenta que es un mensaje de mi hermana que pase por ella entre unos cinco minutos, me levanto recojo mis cosas me encamino en la caja y le digo a Lucy que cuanto es, le pago y me voy a recoger a mi hermana.

Edward pov.

En que la chica que acaba de entrar a la cafetería vio como la estaba viendo como retrasado, lo ignoró como si nada hubiera pasado como si ella no lo hubiera visto, el mesero la ve entrar y se acercó donde esta la cajera .

"La hija del jefe Swan acaba de llegar" se vuelve a decir.

"Isabella, querida ¿que te puedo servir?" me dice la cajera del café.

"Hola Lucy,me podrías dar un cappuccino latte y un pedazo de pudin" le contesta la chica que ya se que se llama Isabella.

"Por supuesto querida siéntate , ya casi te lo llevan a tu mesa" se dirige a una de las mesas cercanas a la caja, el lugar no es muy grande por lo cual estaba a tres mesas de la que estoy, no puedo creer que esta chica viva en este pueblo, es muy linda no le puedo quitar los ojos de encima, ella saca un libro y comienza a leer, no se de que se trata pero se ve muy sexy, cuando se concentra en su lectura, a los pocos minutos llega la cajera, y le entrega un pedazo de pudin y el café, si sigo aquí, voy a ser una idiotez, me tengo que ir, le pido al mesero la cuenta.

"Isabella, ¿ ya tienes pareja para el baile de otoño?" le pregunta la cajera.

"No realmente" le contesta amablemente.

"Todavía faltan tres semanas, puedes encontrar un guapo galán que te lleve" dice.

"Realmente, no me gusta ninguno de los chicos que asisten al colegio" le contesta.

"Espera ver si algo pasa" le dice " Y tu joven caballero eres el hijo del Doctor Cullen ¿verdad?" me pregunta

"Si soy yo, mi nombre es Edward" contestó algo nervioso, mientras me acomodo mis anteojos.

"¿Te quedaras a vivir o vienes a visitar a tus papás?" me pregunta dulcemente.

"Mis padres quieren que viva con ellos aquí" le digo algo incómodo.

"Bienvenido a Forks, y Edward no dejes que nadie, que te haga pasar un mal rato" me dice con una sonrisa, me entrega la factura, saco mi billetera de mi abrigo y sacó un billete de veinte dólares le digo que se pague y el vuelto se lo deje de propina.

"Muchas gracias, señora" le digo, mientras guardo mi billetera en mi abrigo, pongo mis manos en las ruedas de mi silla, me empiezo hacer mi camino a la salida, no quiero ver la cara de la chica, por primera vez en casi ocho años, siento vergüenza de estar paralítico, pero aun asi tengo el valor de decirle "Buenas tardes señorita Swan" le digo antes de irme.

Cuando me llego a mi auto, y me encuentro en el asiento del conductor, no puedo creer que me haya atrevido a decirle esas cuatro palabras a la hermosa chica de cabello de color chocolate, enciendo el auto y me dirijo a la casa, cuando llegue a la casa, baje todo lo que había comprado del auto lo puse en mi regazo y me encamine a la casa en ella se encontraba mi papá sentado en el desayunador, tomando una taza de café.

"Hola campeon, ¿como te fue de compras?" me pregunto nervioso.

"Hola papá, me fue bien encontré todo lo que andaba buscando, y luego pase a tomarme un café" le contestó.

"A bueno, veo que disfrutaste tu rato en el pueblo" me dice con una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara.

"Si papá, ¿ te puedo hacer una pregunta?" le digo

"Cualquiera dime" responde

"¿Conoces a la hija del Jefe Swan?" le pregunto nervioso.

"Si las conozco, alguna de ellas te trato mal, si es así para hablar con Charlie" dice algo enfurecido.

"No, me hicieron nada, dijiste que las conoces ¿ es más de una?" le pregunto

"Si son dos Vanessa e Isabella" me contesta " Por lo que entiendo conociste a una de las dos"

"Estas en lo correcto conocí a Isabella en la cafetería" le digo algo apenado.

"Isabella es una chica increible, yo la he tratado en un par de ocasiones, en que muy dulce, pero también muy torpe, la e trato porque se Fracturó un tobillo, y luego porque se dislocó un hombro durante el verano" me contesta.

Con eso termina nuestra conversación me dirijo a mi habitación dejo las cosas en el escritorio de mi cuarto, me paso de mi silla a la cama, y me pongo a pensar en la hermosa chica que conoci el dia de hoy, saber que vamos a ir al mismo colegio, hace que sienta algo en mi pecho que no se que es.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Carlisle pov.**

Me encuentro en mi hora del almuerzo, acabo de terminar el ultimo paciente de la consulta de la mañana, dirijo la mi vista a la foto de mi hijo que tengo, en mi escritorio, en ella nos encontramos ambos abrazados luciendo las medallas que nos ganamos en la competencia padre e hijo, en esa foto Edward tiene 8 años, fue la última foto que se tomará antes del accidente, con verla me recuerdo lo que paso el día de ayer con mi hijo, podimos hablar de manera civilizada, y pienso que estamos en camino de recuperar nuestra relación igual que antes del accidente, la cual yo mismo despedace por no tratarlo de entender, por no aceptar que esta sería su nueva vida, que nada volvería ser igual, ver que ya no quiera seguir con la terapia física, me enoja, pero trato de guardar mi opinión, para tratar de llevar una buena relación, saco mi celular, para llamar a la casa.

"Casa de la familia Cullen" contestó mi esposa.

"Hola hermosa" le digo de manera amorosa.

"Hola mi bellísimo esposo" contesta de manera tierna.

"¿Como están las cosas en la casa?" le preguntó.

"Bien, Edward está en la sala de música, me dijo que quería que fuéramos, al pueblo, y cuando le preguntarle qué no había escuchado mal, me dijo que si yo no podía él podría estrenar su auto e ir solo, y cuando baje para prepararle el desayuno, se encontraba, en la mesa con un plato de tostadas, y jugo de naranja, lo alistó el solo" me dice con mucho orgullo en su voz.

"Nuestro hijo está demostrando que se sabe valer por sí mismo sin nuestra ayuda y que le tenemos que dar espacio para que el haga, las cosas por sí mismo, y que nos pida la ayuda si nos necesita, y que no estemos encima de él como si no lo pudiera hacer solo" le digo, me recuerdo de las cosas que hablamos el y yo ayer.

"Definitivamente la conversación que tuvieron ayer tiene que ver con mucho de lo que estas diciendo hoy" me dice con alegría

"Si cariño, quiero mejorar mi relación con nuestro hijo, que él sepa que puede confiar en mí para cualquier cosa, que voy a ir con él al fin del mundo, y lo más importante voy a respetar sus decisiones sobre todo" le digo muy decidido.

"Estoy total de acuerdo contigo, amor" me contesta y como lo hace se que esta llorando.

"Por lo que pienso que debemos dejarlo ir solo al pueblo, eso lo hará sentirse independiente, que use su auto, que haga lo que el tenga que hacer por su cuenta" le digo

"Estás seguro, no quiero que le hagan daño a mi niño" dice y suena como la madre gallina que es.

"Si yo tampoco cariño, pero el necesita espacio, algo que no le hemos dado desde Suiza" le contestó

"Esta bien, pero le voy a decir que si me necesita que me llame" dice de forma protectora.

"Bueno, cariño nos vemos en la tarde en casa" le digo antes de terminar la llamada.

Paso todo la tarde atendiendo pacientes, cuando terminó al ser las tres de la tarde, recojo mis cosas y le digo a mi asistente que me llame si pasa algo, me dirigí a mi auto, pienso pasar por la librería a ver si veo a mi hijo, pero me abstengo, me voy a casa, cuando llego, veo que todavía el auto de Edward no esta en casa, por lo que sigue en el pueblo, cuando entro ala casa mi bella esposa se encuentra haciéndose un té.

"Hola guapa" le digo mientras la envuelvo en mis brazos.

"Hola sexy" me dice mientras se recuesta a mi pecho.

"Dejaste que Edward fuera solo al pueblo" le digo

"Si, en que estado a punto de llamarlo unas cien veces, por si me necesita, pero le estoy dando en espacio que tu dijiste" me dice algo triste.

"Yo se que esto no va ser fácil para nosotros, pero él no es un niño, sabe como defenderse solo" le digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno te dejo necesito hacer algo para distraerme" me dice mientras se dirije a su estudio.

Me preparo un café y me siento en el desayunador mientras me lo tomo, estoy algo ido en mi mundo cuando escucho que se abre la puerta que conecta el garaje y la cocina, y veo a mi hijo con una bolsa de compras en su regazo, rodando hasta donde me encuentro.

"Hola campeón, ¿como te fue de compras?" le pregunto nervioso.

"Hola papá, me fue bien encontré todo lo que andaba buscando, y luego pase a tomarme un café" me contestó algo distraído.

"A bueno, veo que disfrutaste tu rato en el pueblo" le digo con una sonrisa de orgullo en mi cara.

"Si papá, ¿ te puedo hacer una pregunta?" me dice

"Cualquiera dime" respondó

"¿Conoces a la hija del Jefe Swan?" me pregunta nervioso.

"Si las conozco, alguna de ellas te trato mal, si es así para hablar con Charlie" le digo algo enfurecido.

"No, me hicieron nada, dijiste que las conoces ¿ es más de una?" me pregunta

"Si son dos Vanessa e Isabella" le contestó " Por lo que entiendo conociste a una de las dos"

"Estas en lo correcto conocí a Isabella en la cafetería" me dice algo apenado.

"Isabella es una chica increíble, yo la he tratado en un par de ocasiones, en que muy dulce, pero también muy torpe, la e trato porque se Fracturó un tobillo, y luego porque se dislocó un hombro durante el verano" le contestó.

Después de eso se retira a su habitación, termino mi café, y pienso en lo que acabo de hablar con Edward, en este pueblo la única chica de la edad de mi hijo que pueda hacerlo, feliz por quien es, que no se fije en su discapacidad, o por nuestro dinero, sería Isabella, ella es muy dulce, algo tímida, trabajadora y parece que mi hijo le gusta ella, espero no equivocarme, me encamino a mi habitación, para cambiarme, cuando lo estoy, bajo por las escaleras, me dirigí al cuarto de Edward para decirle que si no está muy cansado para realizar la fisioterapia, toco la puerta, dice que pase, cuando entro en ella, veo a mi hijo sentado en su cama, con la vista perdida en la ventana, me acerco a la cama y me siento.

"Hijo, te iba a preguntar si ¿quieres realizar la terapia?" le digo

"Si, deja que me cambie, nos vemos en el gimnasio" me contesta.

"Ok" le respondo mientras me paro de su cama, para salir.

"Papá, ¿crees que una chica se pueda fijar en mí?" me pregunta con una voz de derrota.

"Por supuesto que si, cualquier chica estaría en el cielo teniéndote como su pareja" le contesto con mucho orgullo.

"Papá seamos sinceros, como alguien podría, estar con un paralitico como yo, no la podría llevar a bailar, mucho menos la podría cargar, y no hablemos de cuplirle como hombre" se derrumbo empezó a llorar como hace más de siete años no lo veía hacerlo, me senté en la cama junto a él, y lo abrase y lo empecé a calmar.

"Campeón vas a ver que va aparecer la chica que te ame, tal y como eres, no se fijara en tu discapacidad, se fijará en la persona terca, independiente, con instinto de superación, que eres y si no lo hace se va a perder mucho" le digo mientras lo abrazo con más fuerza y nos quedamos así durante un gran rato, llevamos años de no estar así.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Bella pov.**

Salgo de la cafetería camino al auto, lo enciendo para pasar a recoger a mi hermana en la heladería, ella se encuentra afuera de está, en compañía de Jacob, cuando ve el auto se despiden, ella se sube al auto, tiene una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Bells le pregunte a Jake si quería ser mi pareja en el baile, me dijo que si, no lo puedo creer estoy demasiado feliz" me dice con mucha alegría

"Estoy muy contenta por ti" la felicito. Mientras sigo manejando a casa, en mi mente se devuelve hace un rato en la cafetería, cuando me di cuenta que el hijo de los Cullen se encuentra en una silla de ruedas, en que me intriga saber porque se encuentra en esta, pero que no pueda caminar no le quita lo apuesto que es, en persona es mas guapo que en las fotos, quisiera llegarlo a conocer mejor, no por cuchichear como la mayoría de personas en el pueblo, sino algo en mi me dice que quiero ser su amiga y no es por lastima, realmente no se porque pero, el me llama mucho la atención llegamos a casa, me dirijo a mi cuarto, para realizar mi tarea, pero mi curiosidad me mata, así que decidí encender mi computadora, para tratar de saber si algo se dice sobre él porque el hijo de el doctor Cullen está en una silla de ruedas, cuando la computadora se encuentra encendida, escribo en el buscador 'Carlisle Cullen y el accidente de su hijo' aparecen varios artículos, todos estos son de casi ocho años de antigüedad, eso provoca un vacío en mi estómago, le doy clic a la primera opción, la cual es de un periódico de Chicago, cuando se termina de cargar aparece una noticia.

 _2 de febrero 2008_

 _El día de ayer por la noche ocurrió un accidente un conductor que se encontraba en estado de ebriedad, perdió el control del auto e impacto un automóvil en el carril contrario en este se encontraba la familia W_ _hitlock y su sobrino , ademas del impacto sufrido, la nieve en la carretera provoco que el auto deparara e impactara contra un poste de electricidad, el conductor el prestigioso arquitecto Richard Whitlock falleció con el lugar, su esposa la cual es la hermana menor del reconocido cirujano Carlisle Cullen fue trasladada en condición estable al_ _HOSPITAL NORTHWESTERN MEMORIAL, el hijo de la pareja de 9 años de edad de nombre Jasper, fue trasladado al HOSPITAL DE NIÑOS DE CHICAGO ANN & ROBERT H. LURIE, conjunto con ellos se encontraba el hijo del , el cual fue traslado en vía aérea al hospital infantil, por lo que se sabe se encontraba inconsciente en el momento del traslado, los familiares de las victimas no han querido dar ninguna declaración._

Cuando termino de leer la noticia me encuentro llorando, no puedo creer que por la irresponsabilidad de una persona, un niño termine pagando por esto, el hijo de los Cullen no quedo en esa silla de ruedas en el verano, como supuse cuando lo vi, él lleva casi ocho años viviendo así, no puedo parar de llorar, por él, por sus padres , y me pongo a pensar en como lo pueden tratar los idiotas del colegio, el ya tiene bastante , y no se merece que lo desprecien por no poder caminar.

Apago la computadora y me dedico a realizar mi tareas, duró unas dos horas realizándolas, después de esto bajó por las escaleras, para ayudarle a mi madre a realizar la cena.

"Bella, puedes realizar la ensalada" me dice mi madre cuando llego.

"Si, mamá yo la hago" le respondo.

"Bella, podemos aprovechar para hablar, hace varios días no lo hacemos" me comenta.

"¿Sobre qué quieres que hablemos?" le pregunté

"Quiero hablar sobre el baile de otoño, yo se que no te gustan estas cosas, tus hermanos asistieran con sus respectivas parejas, y me preguntaba si no te gustaría asistir con algún chico" me dice.

"Ninguno de los chicos que asisten al colegio me gustan" le menciono algo malhumorada.

"No te tienes que enojar cariño" me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es que todos, son unos idiotas, inmaduros, los cuales solo le toman importancia el aspecto fisico" le contesto.

"Eso suele suceder, pero tal vez encuentres alguien, y sino puedes asistir sola, ya viste que tipo de vestido quieres para ir al baile."me dice dándome apoyo.

"No e sacado el tiempo para buscar vestidos, sabes que no son amante a este tipo de eventos.

Terminamos de preparar la cena, la servimos Emm, y mi papá hablaban de un partido de béisbol, Nessie y mamá sobre el baile, vestidos, tacones, maquillaje, peinados, las conversaciones de la mesa no me interesaba, mis pensamientos viajaron en todas direcciones, el baile, el colegio, los chicos, Edward, su discapacidad, cuando termine de cenar, me despedí, subí a mi habitación, busque pijama, la bolsa del baño, me fui al baño, cuando estuve bañada me vestí, regrese a mi cuarto, empece a peinar mi cabello mojado luego, saque la secadora y empece a secarme el cabello cuando, lo tuve seco, me sentía cansada por lo que opte acostarme a dominar.

 **Edward pov.**

Me pierdo en mis pensamiento como últimamente se está haciendo una costumbre con mis ojos en la ventana viendo lo verde del bosque, las gotas de lluvia cayendo, recuerdo todo lo que pasó en la tarde pero lo que más sobresale es conocer a Isabella, esa hermosa chica de cabello y ojos chocolate, de piel de porcelana, me recuerdo que ella asiste al colegio de Forks, que ella no tiene pareja para el baile de otoño, me rio de mi mismo estoy pensando en un baile, y no puedo ni caminar como le podría invitar a ir conmigo, escucho que tocan la puerta, digo que pasen, por ella entra mi padre se acerca a la cama, y se sienta en esta.

"Hijo, te iba a preguntar si ¿quieres realizar la terapia?" me pregunto

"Si, deja que me cambie, nos vemos en el gimnasio" le contesté.

"Ok" me responde mientras se pone en pie.

"Papá, ¿crees que una chica se pueda fijar en mí?" le pregunto.

"Por supuesto que si, cualquier chica estaría en el cielo teniéndote como su pareja" me contesta con mucho orgullo.

"Papá seamos sinceros, como alguien podría, estar con un paralítico como yo, no la podría llevar a bailar, mucho menos la podría cargar, y no hablemos de cuplirle como hombre" le digo mientras me derrumbo empiezo a llorar como hace más de siete años no lo hacía enfrente de mi padre, se volvió a sentar en la cama junto a mi, y me abrazo y luego me empezó a calmar.

"Campeón vas a ver que va aparecer la chica que te ame, tal y como eres, no se fijara en tu discapacidad, se fijará en la persona terca, independiente, con instinto de superación, que eres y si no lo hace se va a perder mucho" me dice mientras me abraza con más fuerza, cuantas veces quise escuchar ese tipo de palabras salir de la boca de mi padre durante mucho tiempo, estuvimos de esa manera hasta que estuve del todo calmado.

"Me voy a cambiar para empezar con la fisioterapia." le digo cuando ya me encuentro mucho mas calmado.

"Esta bien, nos vemos en el gimnasio" me contesta. Mis padres instalaron un gimnasio en la casa durante el verano, después de las operaciones, para ayudarme con la rehabilitacion, me vuelvo a sentar en mi silla me encamino a mi guarda ropa, escojo una camiseta deporte gris, y una pantaloneta. Cuando estoy listo me dirigí al gimnasio, mi padre se encuentra ahi, me ayuda acostarme en el suelo, empieza a estirarme las piernas, las mueve en diferentes formas, luego hace masajes, cuando terminamos con eso me siento en un tipo de bicicleta, mi padre coloca mis pies en los pedales, cuando estos se encuentra bien sujetos, coloco mis manos en unos pedales y empiezo a darle vueltas, lo hago por una media hora,mi padre luego me lleva hasta las barras paralelas para que pueda internar dar unos cuantos pasos, logro dar cuatro pasos seguidos , luego no puedo mas, mi padre me sostiene y luego me siento, con esto terminamos la terapia.

"Papá, ¿crees que podria empezar las clases mañana?" le pregunto

"Edward, yo pensaba que era una locura, que empezaras las clases el lunes, y que las empieces mañana , es descabellado, ademas es viernes"me contesta con cara de pocos amigos.

"Por favor, ya no soporto estar aqui, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, si me aceptan o no" le digo muy decidido.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, empezaras, las clases mañana." me dice mientras me dirijo a mi cuarto.

Mañana empezare un nuevo capitulo de mi vida no dejare que las personas hagan sentirme menos, son quien soy y nunca me e avergonzado de estar en esta silla, no lo voy hacer ahora.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Edward pov.**

Siento que alguien me está tocando el hombro, escucho que me llaman, quiero contestar, pero tengo mucho sueño, y dolor en mi espalda, quiero que me dejen en paz .

"Déjenme en paz tengo sueño y me duele la espalda" le digo al persona que me esta jodiendo.

"Mi principe, voy a ir a buscar a tu papa para que te revise" escucho que dice mi madre.

A los pocos minutos escuche pasos, luego sentí como alguien se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, era mi papá, me quitó las cobijas, puso su mano en mi frente por si tenía fiebre, luego me puso de lado, para revisar mi espalda, me levanto la camisa del pijama empezó a tocar mi espalda donde se encontraban las cicatrices, el dolor de mi espalda aumentó de manera instantánea, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

"Hijo, tu espalda se encuentra algo hinchada, lo mejor es que te quedes en la cama el resto del día, no hagas ningún esfuerzo eso puede provocar que tu lesión en la columna se vuelva más grave, si en la noche la hinchazón no ha bajado te llevare al hospital para que te realicen una radiografía y una tomografía" me dice mi papá muy preocupado.

"Esta bien me quedo acostado durante el dia" le digo con resignación, quería asistir al colegio, pero mi espalda no me dejara asistir.

"Voy a traerte un relajante muscular, y una compresa" asiento con mi cabeza "Edward, ¿ qué te parecería si te colocó un catéter urinario?" me pregunto, no puedo creer que lo haya sugerido.

"Ni lo creas, prefiero orinar en mi cama, antes de tener que volver a utilizar un catéter" le contestó enojado. El me esta ayudando acomodarme en mi cama, pone varias almohadas para que me recueste.

"Edward yo se que no es cómodo para ti, pero va hacer mejor tu tiempo en el colegio, además hoy no quiero que te levantes, sino lo quieres para despues, esta bien, solo por hoy" me dice muy serio.

"Me prometes que es solo por hoy, apenas me dejes levantarme, me lo quitas" le digo muy decidido.

"Te lo prometo campeón, voy por lo que necesito, para ponerlo, el relajante muscular, la compresa y algo para el dolor, le voy a decir a tu mamá que te traiga el desayuno" me dice mientras sale de mi habitación.

Mientras espero a que mis padres aparezcan por mi habitación, trato de hacerme a la idea sobre volver a tener una sonda, eso me puede facilitar en algunos aspectos de mi dia, pero tambien es algo incomodo, mi madre entro a mi cuarto con una bandeja, en la cual se encontraba mi desayuno, en ella había, jugo de naranja, un plato con tostadas, huevos y una salchicha, lo puso sobre mi regazo.

"Buenos dias, mi principe, me comentó tu papá que tienes que guardar reposo, por lo que te traje el desayuno, y estado pensando en como podemos pasar el dia" me dijo mi mamá mientras me da un beso en mi mejilla.

"Buenos días mamá, gracias por el desayuno, pero no es necesario que te quedes todo el dia conmigo" le digo mientras empiezo a desayunar,poco después aparece en mi cuarto, me da unas pastillas para el dolor, se sienta en la cama a esperar a que termine de desayunar, cuando lo hice, mi mamá recogió la bandeja, mi papa me inyecto el relajante muscular.

"Te voy a poner el catéter, y luego te pongo la compresa y me voy a trabajar pero si necesitas algo me llamas a mi celular" dice mientras prepara todo lo que necesita para ponerme la sonda, cuando sentí que me la ponía me empecé a retorcerme de dolor, es algo super doloroso e incomodo, mi papá me abrazó y me dijo que todo pasó.

"Ya todo paso, vamos a poner la compresa en la espalda" me dice la coloca en mi espalda y el luego pone la bolsa de la orina en la orilla de mi cama, me dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue.

Saqué mi computadora de la gaveta la encendí, entre a mi Facebook en el buscador puse el nombre de 'Isabella Swan' pero no me aparece nada, lo deje revise un rato y luego la apague cuando me dio sueño me quedé dormido al rato.

Cuando me desperté con mucho menos dolor , me fui la hora en mi celular eran las 2:05 de la tarde, dormí durante un buen rato, mi mama apareció al rato con un emparedado y un té frío, me lo como, mi mamá se queda un rato y luego se retira, y me deja un libro, que llevo años de no leer, cuando era niño me encantaba Harry Potter, empiezo a leer, se me pasa el tiempo muy rápido, escucho el timbre de la casa, pero no le tomo importancia, escucho que tocan a mi puerta, le digo que pasen y dejó el libro en mi regazo. Por la puerta pasa mi mamá, en compañia de la persona que menos me esperaba Isabella.

"Hijo, Isabella vino a dejarte los deberes del colegio, como hoy no pudiste asistir" dice mi madre.

"Hola señorita Swan" le digo algo aturdido.

"Hola señor Cullen, vine a dejarle la tarea de algebra, biologia, historia somos compañeros en álgebra, historia y literatura" me dice algo tímida.

"Gracias señorita swan" le contesto con mi mejor sonrisa.

"Con mucho gusto, pero por favor llámame Bella" dice aun algo tímida.

"Isabella te va ayudar a ponerte al dia con álgebra, si me necesitan voy a estar en la sala" dice mi mama mientras sale de mi habitación.

"Te llamo Bella, si tu me llamas Edward, y disculpame por mi apariencia y si me quedo en la cama, mi papá me mandó a guardar reposo , porque me esta doliendo la espalda" le digo para disculparme.

"Esta bien, yo no tengo problema, pero sino no te sientes bien puedo ayudarte otro dia, no quiero que incomodarte" dice super apenada.

"No para nada, eso para que me disculpes por esto" le digo mientras hago señas con mis manos a mi alrededor.

"Bueno empezemos, sino no te importa, ¿necesitas que te alcance algo?" me dice y se pone super roja.

"Si me podrias hacer el favor de alcanzarme un cuaderno de la bolsa de compras, que se encuentran en mi escritorio, si no es mucha molestia, lamento no tener una silla para que te sientes" le digo super apenado.

"No te preocupes yo lo hago con mucho gusto" dice mientras saca un cuaderno de la bolsa, y tambien saca un lapiz "Y lo de la silla puedo ir a pedirle una a tu mamá"

"Si puedes ir y en serio siente no poder ayudarte." le digo mientras la veo salir de mi cuarto, no puedo creer que ella esté aquí, y que vayamos hacer compañeros en tres clases y que ella no me trate diferente por estar paralítico.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Bella pov**.

Siento que alguien se sienta en mi cama y me mueve, trato de despertarme,cuando abro mis ojos, noto a mi hermano, vestido con ropa de práctica, eso significa que tendré que volver a manejar hasta el colegio .

"Perdón por despertarte, pero te venia a decir que tengo practica, y necesito llevarme, el auto de mamá, porque no tengo que llevar en la tarde al taller, por lo que te venia a dejar las llaves de mi auto" me dice Emm.

"Esta bien Oso" le digo media dormida.

Mi hermano se levanta de mi cama y se va, reviso la hora en mi celular, me doy cuenta que apenas son las 6:00 a.m, voy a seguir durmiendo hasta que suene mi alarma. Cuando suena media hora después me levanto de la cama, me doy cuenta que está lloviendo a cántaros, me encamino a mi armario de él sacó una enagua de color negro, un suéter de color blanco, unas mallas y las 'Hunter Boots' de color negro que me regalo Rose para mi cumpleaños, realmente no son amante de las botas, pero debido a como está lloviendo prefiero utilizarlas, recogí mi bolsa de baño y una prensa para recoger mi cabello, cuando llego al baño, se encuentra cerrado y se escucha el agua correr, mi hermana se encuentra todavía bañándose, golpeó la puerta y gritó el nombre de mi hermana, espero cinco minutos hasta que mi hermana sale, en su bata del baño con una mala cara, realmente no me importa, entro al baño, empiezo la rutina de todas las mañanas, cuando me encuentro bañada y vestida trato de arreglar mi cabello, me decidí por realizarme una trenza de espiga de medio lado, salgo del baño en busca de mi bolso, las llaves del auto, y las botas, luego bajó las escaleras para desayunar, mi madre esta terminando de hacerlo.

"Buenos días mamá" la saludó mientras coloco mis cosas en la mesa.

"Buenos días, Bells te ves muy bonita" me dice mi mama cuando me ve.

"Gracias mamá" le digo mientras empiezo a servirme el desayuno.

Mi madre se despide y se va a trabajar como de costumbre mi hermana dura una eternidad alistándose, cuando estoy terminando desayunar, mi hermana aparece en la cocina luciendo un pantalón azul oscuro, con una camisa de color turquesa con calaveras, unos zapatos de muñeca, una coleta de caballo, coloco mi plato en el fregadero, subo por las escaleras para irme a lavar los dientes, cuando estoy lista, salgo de la casa, camino al auto de Emm, luego nos dirigimos al colegio, Nessie esta ida en su celular, cuando llegamos, al colegio estaciono el auto a la par del la chismosa de Jessica la cual tiene un viejo Wolsvagen golf, salgo del auto, hago mi camino hasta el colegio tratando de no caerme, en la puerta me estaba esperando Rose la cual se veía increíble con lo que anda puesto un vestido de color azul, con abrigo del mismo color, un cinturón café y unas botas de cuero cafés.

"Hola Bells, me encantas como te ve hoy" me dice apenas me ve.

"Hola Rose, tú también te ves muy bien" le contesto mientras me caminamos hasta nuestros casilleros, y luego a clase de álgebra, el día pasa muy rápido, cuando me estoy dirigiendo a clase de francés, la señora Webber la secretaría de la dirección me dijo que pasara a la oficina cuando terminaran las clases, no se porque razon, le hago mente durante la clase de francés, cuando terminan las clases me dirijo a la oficinas,

"Señorita Swan, te dije que vinieras porque es necesario que lleve los deberes a un nuevo estudiante que el dia de hoy no pudo asistir, y es tu compañero en tres materias, este nuevo estudiante es el hijo del doctor Cullen" me dice mientras me entrega una carpeta. "Tiene 3 tareas, una de álgebra, biología, e historia"

Salgo de la oficina, en ese momento recibo un mensaje de mi hermano diciéndome que él se llevaba a Nessie, a la casa, yo le contesto diciéndole que tengo que ir donde los Cullen, todavía no me lo puedo creer que tengo que irle a dejar la tarea al sexy de Edward. Cuando me encuentro en el auto me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, estoy super nerviosa no se como se vaya a tomar que estoy en su casa, tal vez no quiere que lo sofoquen, o crea que estoy para hacer chismes, como el resto del pueblo, cuando me doy cuenta me encuentro enfrente de la casa de los Cullen, apago el auto, tome mi bolso, y la carpeta con los deberes, camino hasta la puerta y toco el timbre, esperó hasta que la abre la señora Cullen.

"Isabella, Buenas tardes, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?" me saluda cuando me ve.

"Perdone la molestia señora Cullen pero vine a dejarle los deberes a su hijo somos, compañeros, en tres clases por lo cual me pidieron que las viniera a dejar" le digo mientras le entregó la carpeta.

"Muchas gracias, Isabella pasa" dice mientras me da espacio para que entre a su casa.

"No, así esta bien solo pase a dejarla, se que han tarea en álgebra y en historia, porque en estas dos somos compañeros, me dijeron que también tiene de Biología" digo

"Isabella, pasa estoy segura que mi hijo te lo quisiera agradecer en persona, ademas le podrías ayudar con la tarea de álgebra sino es mucha molestia." me dice algo apenada.

"Por supuesto no es un problema, yo lo puedo ayudar" le digo mientras la sigo por la casa.

"Isabella, te pido que disculpes a mi hijo, que te atienda desde su cama, pero Carlisle lo mandó a guardar reposo y no se puede levantar de la cama" me dice disculpándose, se me hace un hueco en el estómago en solo pensar que tan delicado se ha para que no se pueda levantar de la cama.

"No por mi esta bien" le digo mientras caminamos hasta la puerta que me imagino que es de Edward, la señora Cullen toca la puerta dicen que pasen, ella abre la puerta y entramos a la que es su habitación, él se encuentra medio sentado en su cama, con una camiseta de manga larga de color celeste, tiene en su regazo un libro, él está asombrado de verme.

"Hijo, Isabella vino a dejarte los deberes del colegio, como hoy no pudiste asistir" dice la señora Cullen

"Hola señorita Swan"dice algo aturdido.

"Hola señor Cullen, vine a dejarle la tarea de álgebra, biología, historia somos compañeros en álgebra, historia y literatura" le digo algo tímida.

"Gracias señorita Swan" me contesta con su mejor sonrisa.

"Con mucho gusto, pero por favor llámame Bella" le digo aun algo tímida.

"Isabella te va ayudar a ponerte al día con álgebra, si me necesitan voy a estar en la sala" dice la señora Cullen mientras sale de mi habitación.

"Te llamo Bella, si tu me llamas Edward, y discúlpame por mi apariencia y si me quedo en la cama, mi papá me mandó a guardar reposo , porque me esta doliendo la espalda" me dice para disculparse, me duele en solo pensar que todavía tenga dolores de espalda, después de ocho años.

"Esta bien, yo no tengo problema, pero sino no te sientes bien puedo ayudarte otro día, no quiero incomodarte" le digo super apenada.

"No para nada, eso para que me disculpes por esto"me dice mientras hace señas con sus manos a su alrededor.

"Bueno empezamos, sino no te importa, ¿necesitas que te alcance algo?" le pregunto y siento que me pongo super roja.

"Si, me podrías hacer el favor de alcanzarme un cuaderno de la bolsa de compras, que se encuentran en mi escritorio, si no es mucha molestia, lamento no tener una silla para que te sientes" me dice super apenado.

"No te preocupes yo lo hago con mucho gusto" le digo mientras saca un cuaderno de la bolsa, y también le sacó un lápiz , se los alcanzó"Y lo de la silla, se le puedo ir a pedirle una a tu mamá"

"Si puedes ir y en serio siente no poder ayudarte." Me dice super apenado mientras salgo de su cuarto, verlo que se apene por algo que se le sale de las manos, me da un dolor en el pecho, encuentro a la señora Cullen en la sala le pido una silla, me la entrega y regreso al cuarto de Edward, el se encuentra en la misma posición, puse la silla cerca de su cama, pude ver una bolsa la cual tenía su orina, no digo nada.

"Bueno, ¿estas listo para empezar?" le pregunto.

"Si, no es por nada, pero no estarás más cómoda sin el abrigo" me dice algo apenado.

"Si, se me había olvidado" le digo mientras me lo quito, lo pongo en la parte de atras de la silla, sacó mi cuaderno de algebra del bolso y empiezo a explicarle lo que hemos visto esta semana en clases, luego de eso pasamos con la tarea, tanto él y yo no hablamos si no es necesario, cuando terminamos la tarea, estaba por preguntarle si quería que hiciéramos la tarea de historia cuando tocaron la puerta, y por esta entró el doctor Cullen.

"Hola Isabella, me comentó Esme que viniste a dejar a Edward su deberes y ayudarle al ponerse al dia con algebra, perdon por interrumpirlos, pero tengo que revisar la espalda de Edward" dijo

"No se preocupe, acabamos de terminar la tarea de algebra y estaba por preguntarle si queria que hicieramos la de historia, pero recojo mis cosas y me voy no les quito mas tiempo" les mencione, mientras tomaba mis cosas.

"No Bella, podríamos hacer la tarea de historia juntos, sino te molesta" me dice Edward super apenado.

"No para nada, entonces espero afuera mientras el doctor te revise" les digo mientras salgo de su habitación, me quedo fuera de esta, espero que no sea nada malo, él no necesita que algo le pase en su espalda, no es suficiente no poder caminar, pocos minutos después el doctor , sale de la habitación con su cara muy seria.

"Isabella puedes pasar, Edward debe estar acostado por completo, pero el quiere terminar la tarea, no te preocupes el va estar bien" me ó a la habitación y Edward se encuentra acostado en su cama, tiene la cara un poco fruncida como si estuviera en dolor.

"Hey, si no te sientes bien me puedo ir" le digo, no quiero que él se esfuerce más de lo necesario.

"No, estoy bien, el dolor es algo normal, no te preocupes, pero si tienes planes y yo no te detengo" me dice super apenado.

"No para nada, no tengo planes, es que no te quiero incomodar, si lo que prefieres es descansar, yo te puedo dejar hacerlo" le digo con una tímida sonrisa.

"Realmente, es algo incomodo hacer tarea acostado, y sobre descansar no gracias, e pasado todo el dia acostado sin nada que hacer, la tarea me está distrayendo, gracias por ayudarme y quedarte conmigo a pasar la tarde" me dice algo tímido. Se me aprieta el corazón en pensar lo aburrido que pudo estar para, que hacer la tarea lo distraiga.

"¿Qué te parece si dejamos la tarea para después y hablamos así te distraigo y no te aburres?" no puedo creer que de mi boca salieron esas palabras.

"De que te gustaría que habláramos" me dice con una sonrisa torcida, no puedo creer que vayamos hablar.

"No se de que podrías hablar, pregúntame lo que quieras saber" le digo, que el sea quien empiece con las preguntas.

" No tengo idea que preguntarte" me dice

"Esa es la intención de que platiquemos" le contestó.

"Eso es cierto, ¿tienes hermanos?" me pregunta.

"Si, dos un hombre y una mujer, el mayor es Emmett tiene 18 años, sigo yo con 16 años , y la menor de la casa es Vannesa de 15 años" le contestó.

"Yo soy hijo único, pero me imagino que eso ya lo sabes, también tengo 16 años, estuve los últimos 3 años estudiando en un internado, para personas con discapacidad de movilidad como yo" me dice super orgulloso.

"Lo que eres hijo único y que estudiabas en Escocia ya lo sabía, eso se comenta en Forks desde que tus papás llegaron a vivir al pueblo" le digo super apenada.

"Si me lo imaginaba, seguro que ya todo el pueblo habla sobre el hijo paralítico del doctor Cullen , rumores del porque no puedo caminar" me dice con una sonrisa.

"No escuchado nada por el momento, pero no te preocupes por lo que dicen, siente orgulloso de quién eres" le digo con mi mejor sonrisa.

"Sabes Bella, es bueno saber que me aceptes y digas todas esas cosas, me doy cuenta que puedo confiar en ti" me dice, y con eso mi corazón se hincha en solo pensar que el confié en mi.


	12. Capitulo 12

Edward pov.

Espere que Bella regresara a mi habitación, estaba muy nervioso, tratando de cambiar de posición ,tratar de estar más sentado cuando me muevo siento una punzada de dolor, me quedo quieto, para que pase el dolor, escucho los pasos acercarse a mi habitación, Bella regresa con una silla la cual coloca cerca de mi cama en ese momento me acuerdo de que cerca de donde ella se encuentra esta la bolsa de la sonda, me quiero morir de pena, ella la ve pero la ignora como si no estuviera ahí, eso hace que me relaje un poco.

"Bueno, ¿estas listo para empezar?" me pregunto.

"Si, no es por nada, pero no estarás más cómoda sin el abrigo"le digo algo apenado.

"Si, se me había olvidado" me dice mientras se lo quita,puedo notar lo linda que anda vestida con una enagua negra, suéter blanco, mallas y botas negras, mientras yo la miro pone su abrigo en la parte de atrás de la silla, sacó su cuaderno de algebra del bolso y empieza a explicarle lo que han visto esta semana en clases, luego de eso pasamos con la tarea, tanto ella y yo no hablamos si no es necesario, cuando terminamos la tarea, tocaron la puerta, y por esta entró mi padre.

"Hola Isabella, me comentó Esme que viniste a dejar a Edward su deberes y ayudarle al ponerse al dia con algebra, perdon por interrumpirlos, pero tengo que revisar la espalda de Edward" dijo mi padre mientras se acerca donde me encuentro.

"No se preocupe, acabamos de terminar la tarea de algebra y estaba por preguntarle si queria que hicieramos la de historia, pero recojo mis cosas y me voy no les quito mas tiempo" le dice a mi padre , mientras tomaba sus cosas.

"No Bella, podríamos hacer la tarea de historia juntos, sino te molesta" le digo super apenado, es que no quiero que se valla.

"No para nada, entonces espero afuera mientras el doctor te revise" dice mientras sale de mi cuarto, mi papa se vuelve a mi con una sonrisa igual al del gato de cheshire.

"Veo que te encuentras mejor que cuando me fui, claro con esa compañía quien no" comenta mi padre mientras me pone de lado, para revisarme la espalda.

"No me molestes" le digo de mal humor.

"Que delicado eres" me dice en tono de broma, empieza a tocarme la espalda por las cicatrices, apretó los dientes al sentir dolor, no es tanto como en la mañana, pero si me duele.

"La hinchazón casi desapareció, pero no quiero que te esfuerces, que te quedes acostado, no semisentado como estas, lo mejor es que Isabella y tu terminen la tarea otro dia" me dice serio.

"No, puedo hacer la tarea acostado, ella hizo mucho con venir y quedarse" le contesto algo enojado.

"Ok, no te enojes, le voy a decir a Isabella que puede regresar." me dice mientras me ayuda acomodarme, luego sale de mi habitación, pasan los minutos y Bella regresa a mi habitacion, me parecio ver preocupación en su cara.

"Hey, si no te sientes bien me puedo ir" me dice, no quiero que se valla, pero si tiene planes no la voy a retener.

"No, estoy bien, el dolor es algo normal, no te preocupes, pero si tienes planes y yo no te detengo" le digo super apenado.

"No para nada, no tengo planes, es que no te quiero incomodar, si lo que prefieres es descansar, yo te puedo dejar hacerlo" me dice con una tímida sonrisa con la cual se ve encantadora.

"Realmente, es algo incomodo hacer tarea acostado, y sobre descansar no gracias, he pasado todo el dia acostado sin nada que hacer, la tarea me está distrayendo, gracias por ayudarme y quedarte conmigo a pasar la tarde" le digo un poco tímido. Estar con ella haciendo la tarea tal vez sea mi mejor tarde en Forks.

"¿Qué te parece si dejamos la tarea para después y hablamos así te distraigo y no te aburres?" me pregunta, apenas terminó decir esa frase se pone roja como tomate.

"De qué te gustaría que habláramos" le digo con una sonrisa , estoy super feliz que pudiéramos hablar, así nos conocemos mejor.

"No se de que podrías hablar, pregúntame lo que quieras saber" me dice, me quedo en blanco no se que preguntarle

"No tengo idea que preguntarte" le digo de forma sincera.

"Esa es la intención de que platiquemos" me contesta.

"Eso es cierto, ¿tienes hermanos?" le pregunto, es la primera pregunta que se me viene ala mente, en que ya se que tiene una hermana.

"Si, dos un hombre y una mujer, el mayor es Emmett tiene 18 años, sigo yo con 16 años , y la menor de la casa es Vannesa de 15 años" me contesta.

"Yo soy hijo único, pero me imagino que eso ya lo sabes, también tengo 16 años, estuve los últimos 3 años estudiando en un internado, para personas con discapacidad de movilidad como yo" le digo super orgulloso.

"Lo que eres hijo único y que estudiabas en Escocia ya lo sabía, eso se comenta en Forks desde que tus papás llegaron a vivir al pueblo" me comenta super apenada.

"Si me lo imaginaba, seguro que ya todo el pueblo habla sobre el hijo paralítico del doctor Cullen , rumores del porque no puedo caminar" le digo y le doy una sonrisa tratando que no se sintiera incómoda.

"No escuchado nada por el momento, pero no te preocupes por lo que dicen, siente orgulloso de quién eres"me dice con una gran sonrisa, y eso hace que sienta que mi corazón no cabe en mi pecho.

"Sabes Bella, es bueno saber que me aceptes y digas todas esas cosas, me doy cuenta que puedo confiar en ti" le digo de la manera más honesta posible.

"Gracias Edward, y tenlo por seguro siempre podrás confiar en mí, no lo dudes en mi tienes una nueva amiga." me dice muy decidida con una sonrisa en su rostro, un poco roja de vergüenza, pero se ve super linda.

"Te lo agradezco Bella, y me halaga que quieras ser mi amiga" le digo de manera tímida.

"Ni te menosprecies Edward Cullen, de lo poco que te e trato, me has caido super bien, eres super linda persona, hay muchas personas que llevo años de conocer, que nunca e tenido la intención de que seamos amigos, y tu lograste en una tarde" me dice muy decidida, pero llena de vergüenza.

"Te lo agradezco Bella,y no es que menosprecies que yo no soy una persona que haga amigos muy rapido, tengo unos pocos del internado y mi mejor amigo es mi primo Jasper" le digo con mi mejor sonrisa.

"A bueno, mas te vale, porque no tienes que sentirte menos, eres igual que cualquier otra persona" me dice totalmente decidida, tratando que yo me lo creyera, le agradezco que lo haga.

"Aprecio lo que haces, dándome apoyo" le digo

"Te lo voy a decir hasta que te lo creas, Cullen" me dice, mientras se levanta de la silla y se pone enfrente, luego se agacho y me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla izquiera, y yo me encuentro en la luna con a sonar, lo que me imagino que es su celular, ella se para y saca de su bolso un iphone 5, lo contesta, se aparta un poco mientras habla, no puedo escuchar lo que dice, termina de hablar se vuelve a mi.

"Era mi mamá, me tengo que ir porque tengo que ir a dejar a mi hermana a donde tiene que trabajar de niñera" me dice mientras empieza a recoger sus cosas.

"Esta bien, yo te estaba distrayendo, tienes cosas que hacer, no te preocupes por mi" le digo

"Para nada, me encanto pasar la tarde contigo, ¿podemos hacer la tarea de historia si quieres?" me dice mientras se pone su abrigo.

"Si yo no tengo problema, qué te parece, mañana en la tarde" le digo algo dudoso.

"Mañana, no puedo voy a ir de compras con mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, para el baile de otoño, pero qué te parece el domingo, te voy a dejar mi numero de celular, y el de mi casa, puedes llamarme en cualquiera de los dos" me dice mientras cojee mi cuaderno y el lápiz que se encuentran en mi mesa de noche, los escribe en la última, página, luego lo vuelve a poner en el mismo lugar, me da un beso en la mejilla y se despide, luego la veo irse.

Me quedo viendo el techo durante un rato , no puedo dejar de sonreir soy amigo de la chica mas linda que e conocido, hoy se veía espectacular como andaba vestida, el diminutivo de su nombre le queda a la perfección, ya quiero que sea domingo para volverla ver, en que tenga que pelearme con mis padres voy a estar en mi silla cuando ella regrese no quiero que me vea de nuevo en pijamas en mi madre entra a mi habitación, sin tocar y me pregunta que si quiero cenar, le digo que sí pero que primero tengo que hablar, con mi papá, me dice que ella lo llama, espero que aparezca en mi habitación.

"Hijo me dijo tu mama que querías hablar conmigo" dice mi papá, mientras entra a mi habitación.

"Si, es que me quiero bañar, era para ver si me das permiso" le digo con carita de perro.

"Realmente, no quiero que te levantes de la cama, debido a que no se si esto pueda hacer que se inflame mas tu espalda, tu mama y yo estuvimos hablando mientras, estabas con Isabella, y mañana te voy a llevar al hospital hacer unas pruebas, es para estar seguros que no pasa nada malo" me dice con preocupación y arrepentimiento en su cara.

"No pongo objeción con ir al hospital mañana, si me dejas bañarme" le digo.

"Esta bien, voy a ir a llenar la tina" me dice mientras se dirige al baño.

Utilizo mis codos de apoyo para sentarme, me quito las sabanas, coloco mis pies, en el suelo, luego noto que mi silla se encuentra como a unos cuatro pasos, ayer en la noche los di pero en las barras, no quiero depender de mi padre para algo lo cual llevó pudiendo hacer desde hace más de siete años, por lo cual decido, llegar a mi silla, por mis propios medios, recojo la bolsa de la sonda con mi orina en mi mano izquierda y la derecha la pongo la mesita de noche de apoyo para ponerme en pie, doy los cuatro pasos y llego a mi silla , logro sentarme, colocó la bolsa del catéter en mi regazo ,pongo mis pies en el reposapiés hago mi camino al baño, cuando llego a este mi papá me dio una cara de pocos amigos, pero no me importa, cuando en la tina estaba llena, mi papá me ayudó a entrar en ella, sin importar mis argumentos que yo lo podía hacer solo, cuando me encuentro ahí,deseo mandarle un mensaje, pero prefiero hacerlo en la mañana.


	13. Capitulo13

**Bella pov.**

Mi hermana me despierta tirándose encima, diciendo locuras como que nos va coger tarde para ir a Port Angels, para comprar los vestidos, antes que Jessica y su clan fueran de compras, e nos dejará sin vestidos, que ella se tenía que ver mejor que nunca porque iba con Jake, y que yo tenía que escoger mi vestido, despues pensaba con quien iba, le dije que se quitara de encima, lo hice , y se fue de mi cuarto bajo por las escaleras a desayunar, yo revise mi celular por si tenia un mensaje de Edward, pero no había ni un solo mensaje de el, tenia uno de Rose diciendo que pasaba por nosotras a las 9:30 a.m, me fije la hora en mi celular y son las 8:07 a.m, me levanto recojo el paño, y mi bolsa del baño, aprovecho que mi hermana desayuna para bañarme, entro al baño, cuando estoy terminando de bañar cuando, tocan la puerta y escucho a mi hermano gritar que salga antes que llegue Nessie, el tiene que ir a trabajar, salgo del baño para que pase Emm, cuando llego a mi cuarto me dirigí al armario para escoger que ponerme tiene que ser algo cómodo, para soportar el día de compras, me decido por un suéter de la bandera, un jeans roto y unas converse rojas, sacó del bolso del colegio, mi cartera, y las pongo en mi bolso 'Michael Kors' que mis papás me regalaron para mi cumpleaños, no soy super adicta a la moda, pero no me quejo de tenerlo, mi hermana trabajó todo el verano en la cafetería con Lucy para comprarse un bolso 'Michael Kors' de cuero para llevarlo al colegio, yo por otra parte no gasto en cosas como esas; me termino de alistar, recojo mis cosas, cuando tomo mi celular noto que tengo un mensaje de un número que no conozco, mi corazón empieza a latir a millón, pensando que pueda ser Edward.

 _ **Hola Bella, soy Edward Cullen.**_

Me siento en mi cama y releo el mensaje unas cinco veces, esas cinco palabras hacen que sienta muchos cosas las cuales no puedo identificar, decido contestarle.

 _ **Buenos días, Edward, ¿como amaneciste?- Bella.**_

Tomo mi bolso, empiezo a bajar por las escaleras, para desayunar, voy totalmente ida en mi celular, por si Edward me contesta pero nada, llegó a la cocina no ahí nadie, mi papá como todos los sábados anda pescando y mi madre no se ve por ningún lado, me decido por desayunar cereal, cuando termino lavó el plato, y subo las escaleras a lavarme los dientes con mi celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi jeans, pero nada que Edward contesta, cuando termino de lavarme los dientes, mi hermana me dice que Rose nos está esperando, llegamos al auto de mi amiga que nos espera con una super sonrisa.

"Hola chicas, ¿están listas para un dia de compras?" nos dice Rose en forma de saludo.

"Hola Rose, si estoy deseando que lleguemos para escoger mi vestido para el baile" le dice mi hermana, super contenta.

"Hola amiga, estoy lo suficientemente lista como puedo estar para ser torturada por ustedes dos" le contestó a Rose y pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Bella, no va hacer tan malo, además necesitamos conseguirte una cita para el baile" dice Rose

"Creo que mi hermanita ya tiene una posible cita del baile" dice Nessie con una sonrisa picara.

"¿Como que tienes una casi cita y no me has contado nada?" dice Rosalie super ofendida.

"No tengo una cita, no tengo idea de donde lo saco mi hermana" le digo ambas de mal humor.

"Ni te hagas Bells, pasaste toda tu tarde de ayer con el hijo del , eres la primera en poder pasar tiempo con él" dice mi hermana como si fuera obvio.

"Entre Edward y yo no ahi nada mas que una amistad, ademas dudo que él quiera ir al baile" les digo, y siento una añoranza.

"El hijo de los Cullen se llama Edward es algo que nadie más sabe Bells, y ¿porque dices que él no vaya al baile?" comenta Rose

"Él me pidió ayer que lo llamara Edward y con respecto a lo de ir al baile no es algo mío como para yo comentarlo" les contestó

"Bells, cuéntanos, somos tu hermana y tu mejor amiga puedes contarnos , puedes confiar en nosotras" dice mi hermana muy decidida.

"Por lo que pienso que Edward, no asistirá al baile es porque él no puede caminar" les digo.

"En serio o nos estás jugando una broma" dice Rose algo dudosa.

"No son cosas para jugar, se los estoy diciendo en serio, el jueves que Nessie tuvo la cita con Jake, yo pase a la cafetería, ahí fue donde lo conocí o por lo menos lo vi por primera vez y me di cuenta que estaba en silla de ruedas" les comento

"No nos dijiste nada, de que ya lo habías conocido, eso no se lo ocultas a tu mejor amiga, pero eso es tema para después pero lo de que no vaya al baile porque no puede caminar, puede pasar, pero tal vez quiera ir solo por ser tu cita" me dice Rose.

Quisiera que fuera verdad, que edward quisiera asistir al baile, y que quiera que yo se su pareja sería estupendo, pero tengo que ser realista, las posibilidades son mí que mi celular vibra en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, lo saco para saber de qué se trata y veo que es un mensaje de Edward.

Buenos días Bella, yo amanecí bien gracias por preguntar, ¿tu como amaneciste?-E

Después de leerlo, le respondó.

Que bueno que estes bien, yo tambien estoy bien, estoy en camino hacer torturada por mi hermana, y mi mejor amiga, ¿que haces?-B

"Mundo a Bella, ¿de quien es el mensaje para poner esa carita de idiota que tienes en este momento?" dice mi hermana.

"Era de Edward" le digo secamente.

"Tienes su numero, ese es un gran avance, por cierto no nos ha contando como es" dice Rosalie.

"Bueno, Edward tiene el cabello color cobrizo, ojos verdes, piel algo pálida, parece alto pero no te lo puedo confirmar, super dulce, orgulloso de la persona es, no se avergüenza de estar en una silla de ruedas" les digo

"Suena como todo un bombón" dice mi hermana

"Pero aun asi, en que sea guapo, no le quita, la increíble persona que he llegado a conocer hasta ahora" les digo muy decidida. Con esto termina nuestra conversación por el resto camino hasta Port Angels.

Cuando estuvimos en la tienda que vende vestidos para bailes, cenas y ese tipo de cosas, las chicas se empezaron a volver locas, empezaron a tomar diversos vestidos, para ellas y para mi, yo me senté en una silla a esperar a que terminaran de seleccionar cuales querían que me midieran, esto va para largo, ya cada una puede tener unos cuatro vestidos, reviso mi celular por si Edward me contesto y si.

Como que torturada, si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que ibas a ir de compras, yo me encuentro en el hospital esperando los resultados de unos estudios que mi papá quiso que me realizarme en la espalda.-E

Se me hace un hueco en el estómago, en pensar que algo pueda estar mal con la espalda de Edward.

Estas en lo correcto me encuentro de compras pero con este par es una tortura, espero que a ti todo te salga bien, sabes que conmigo siempre puedes contar.-B

Cuando termino de mandar el mensaje Nessie, me toma de la mano y me jala a un vestidor para que me pruebe un vestido de color de color esmeralda, strapless, con tiras cruzadas en la espalda, algo largo, y con mi coordinación me puedo matar con él, luego de probarme, lo que yo siento que son un millón de vestidos, encuentro con el me siento cómoda, es un vestido de color rojo, con pequeñas flores por lo largo del vestido, me llega un poco más abajo de mi rodilla, me decido por ese, mi hermana se quedó con el segundo que se probó es de color negro tiene encaje y como un tipo coleta de manga larga, Rose escogí uno de color rosa con un escote de infarto, largo en el cual le queda como un guante.

"Creo que mejor vamos almorzar y luego a buscar los tacones para los vestidos" dice Nessie.

Con esto nos dirigimos al restaurante de comida italiana que está a una cuadra de la tienda en la que nos encontramos, cuando llegamos nos tomaron la orden y yo saque mi celular buscando por si tenia un mensaje de Edward.

Yo se que puedo que puedo contar contigo, pero no te preocupes es solo de rutina, y espero que no te torturen demasiado, para que nos podamos ver mañana.-E

Cuando leo su mensaje se enciende algo en mi interior, por varias razones, la primera saber que él cuenta conmigo, la segunda con que no hay nada malo con su espalda y por último con que el quiere que nos veamos mañana.

No te preocupes mi dia de tortura ya se está acabando, y es bueno saber con que no te pasa nada malo, por supuesto que nos veremos mañana.-B

Almorzamos y al terminar vamos a comprar los tacones mejor dicho los asesinos, cuando terminamos regresamos a Forks y no e recibido ninguna contestación de Edward, durante todo este rato, cuando Rose nos deja en la casa, pasó directo a mi cuarto necesito pensar en lo que estoy sintiendo por Edward, realmente no se que sea pero es algo que nunca antes había sentido, y quisiera poder que nuestra amistad nos llevará algo mas.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Edward pov.**

Me encuentro en el auto de mi padre camino al hospital, para hacerme los odiosos estudios que mi padre quiere que me realize en la espalda, durante todo el camino tengo mi vista ida en el celular, no se si le debo mandar un mensaje a Bella son las 7:30 a.m, no la quiero despertarla, pero ya casi no aguanto, desde anoche estoy deseoso por mandarle un mensaje.

"Edward , el celular no va desaparecer si lo dejas de ver" me dice mi papá en forma de regaño.

"Yo lo se, pero estoy tratando de tomar una decisión" le contesto algo enfurruñado.

"¿Que tipo decision? tal vez yo te pueda ayudar?" me dice mi padre.

"Es que anoche Bella y yo no terminamos la tarea y ella me dejo su numero de celular para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para cuando terminarla" le contesto algo rejego.

"Y si ella te dijo que la llamaras porque no lo has hecho, ¿ahí algo que te lo impide?" me dice algo preocupado.

"Realmente no lo sé, en qué Bella ayer se comportó magnífica como ninguna otra chica lo ha hecho, pero me da miedo que luego ella me rechaze, ya sabes cuando el resto de personas sepan que somos amigos, que no quiera andar con un paralítico" le digo con toda sinceridad

"Edward yo se que hasta ayer se conocieron pero lo dudo que Bella te haga eso, y deja que las cosas sucedan, no te adelantes a los hechos" me dice mi padre y me da una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón voy a dejar que las cosas fluyan, y que nuestra amistad crezca" le digo con felicidad.

"Bueno, hijo yo se que tal vez no merezco que me cuentes tus cosas, debido a las diferencias que hay entre nosotros, pero debes saber que siempre puedes contar conmigo hijo" me dice con mucha sinceridad.

"Yo lo se papá, en que no es la relacion que teniamos hace unos años, nunca lo e dudado que siempre podre contar contigo" le digo con una sonrisa.

Con esto terminó nuestra conversación, debido a que llegamos al hospital, mi padre estaciono el auto, se bajó, en busca de mi silla, cuando me encontré en mi silla entramos al hospital donde todos se nos quedaron viendo, pero los ignore, estas personas no me intimidad, mi padre nos dirige hasta la sala de rayos x, debido a que necesitan una radiografía de mi espalda, cuando estamos esperando a que sea mi turno decidí mandarle un mensaje a Bella.

 _ **Hola Bella, soy Edward Cullen.**_

No se si Bella me contestara, mi padre me dice que nos están esperando le entrego mi celular, junto con mi chaqueta y mis anteojos, luego me ruedo hasta la máquina, el técnico me ayuda acomodarme boca abajo para poder tomar la radiografía, cuando terminamos, hacen entrar una camilla para llevarme a realizar un TAC, esto me hace sentir inútil, y no logro ver a mi padre para pedirle a mi celular, para saber si Bella me había contestado, cuando terminaron con el TAC, me vuelve a pasar a la camilla, llega una enfermera para sacarme sangre, apenas concluyó su tarea, empiezo a ver puntos negros, en mi visión, me siento mareo, y se que es porque todavia no e desayunado, cierro mis ojos y tomo una respiración profunda tratando que se me pase, siento que alguien pone una mano en mi frente, abrí los ojos para encontrar a mi padre.

"¿Edward te encuentras bien?" me pregunta preocupado.

"Me siento mareado" le contesto, mientras vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

"Voy a ir a buscarte algo para que desayunes, te dejo tu chaqueta, celular, y anteojos" me dice antes de irse.

Decidí revisar mi celular por si Bella me respondió.

 _ **Buenos días, Edward, ¿como amaneciste?- Bella.**_

Me respondió estoy súper contento, se me olvida que me siento mareado, que ella me pregunte que como amanecí hace que mi corazón corra a mil en mi pecho.

 _ **Buenos días Bella, yo amanecí bien gracias por preguntar, ¿tu como amaneciste?-E**_

Cuando le termino de mandar el mensaje aparece mi padre con un jugo de naranja y un muffin de chocolate, el cual me quita mi celular para que empiece a comer, diciendo que antes que me desmaye, y que no me devolverá el celular hasta que termino, empiezo a comer, mi padre llama a la casa para decirle a mi madre que estamos esperando los resultados, quiero mi celular, termino de comer .

"Cuando piensa devolverme mi celular" le digo con mal humor.

"Estás ansioso por saber si Isabella te contesto" me dice con cara burlona, mientras me entrega mi celular.

 _ **Que bueno que estes bien, yo tambien estoy bien, estoy en camino hacer torturada por mi hermana, y mi mejor amiga, ¿que haces?-B**_

Me alegro al saber que ella se encuentra bien y me da risa con lo que iba a ser torturada, con lo de ir de compras creí que a todas las mujeres les gusta ir de compras, incluso ella, debido a lo bonita que la e visto vestida las dos ocasiones que nos hemos visto.

 _ **Como que torturada, si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que ibas a ir de compras, yo me encuentro en el hospital esperando los resultados de unos estudios que mi papá quiso que me realizarme en la espalda.-E**_

Cuando le contesto le sigo el juego con la tortura, releo el mensaje que le mando y pongo una sonrisa media estupida en mi cara, pero no me importa, mi celular vibra para informar que llego un nuevo mensaje el cual es de Bella.

 _ **Estas en lo correcto me encuentro de compras pero con este par es una tortura, espero que a ti todo te salga bien, sabes que conmigo siempre puedes contar.-B**_

Al leer su mensaje algo en mi interior se llena de mariposas, podría haber mas que una amistad entre ella y yo, mejor ni lo pienso decido contestarle.

 _ **Yo se que puedo que puedo contar contigo, pero no te preocupes es solo de rutina, y espero que no te torturen demasiado, para que nos podamos ver mañana.-E**_

Dejo mi celular en la camilla y empiezo a meditar todo lo que ha pasado entre los ultimos tres dias, he conocido a una chica unica la cual no le importa mi discapacidad, y todo lo que esta trae la mayor parte de las chicas ven mi cara, empiezan a coquetearme, pero apenas saben , me tratan como si les fuera a contagiar.

"Campeón, el Dr. Gerandy nos quiere ver en su oficina para conversar sobre las pruebas" me dice super serio.

"Ok"le digo mientras me ayuda a sentarme en mi silla, luego nos dirigimos hasta donde se encuentra la oficina del doctor.

"Hola Carlisle,Edward" nos dice el doctor cuando entramos en su oficina.

"Hola Gerandy, ¿como salieron las pruebas de Edward?" le dice mi padre tratando de aparentar que está tranquilo, pero yo se que esta super nervioso.

"Estas pruebas son muy importantes en un paciente como Edward, el cual sufrió complicaciones en la primera intervención que tuvo en Suiza, pero realmente no hay nada que preocuparnos, los estudios salen totalmente normales" nos dice super sereno, dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

"Entonces a qué se debe la inflamación en la espalda que sufrió el día de ayer" dice mi padre

"Los músculos de la espalda de Edward no están acostumbrados a que el esté en pie todo se debe al proceso por el cual está pasando" dijo el doctor tranquilo.

"Es bueno saber que nada malo pasa" dice mi padre mucho más tranquilo.

"Si le voy a mandar unos antiinflamatorios para evitar que pase lo de ayer pero no es nada del otro mundo" nos dice el médico, mientras le da la receta a mi padre, luego nos dirigimos hasta el auto, pasamos a la farmacia por los medicamentos, reviso mi celular, pero Bella no ha contestado, luego empezamos el camino a casa, no me doy cuenta en qué momento me quedo dormido.

Cuando me despierto me encuentro en mi cama, y el crepúsculo se encuentra en el cielo, no me acuerdo como llego a mi habitación, busco mis lentes, que se encuentran en mi mesita junto con mi celular, recojo ambos, para saber si Bella me a respondido.

 _ **No te preocupes mi dia de tortura ya se está acabando, y es bueno saber con que no te pasa nada malo, por supuesto que nos veremos mañana.-B**_

Saber que la voy a ver mañana para hacer la tarea de historia hace que mi corazón se hinche, quiero preguntarle a que hora nos vemos mañana, pero a la vez quiero verla hoy en vez de mañana, por lo que decido hacer algo que nunca crei posible.

 _ **Hola Bella, perdon por no responderte antes, es que me quede dormido...Es bueno saber que tu tortura no fuera muy larga.**_ _ **Me preguntaba si querias ir conmigo a comer?-E.**_

Cuando mando el mensaje quiero arrepentirme, pero se que no lo puedo hacer, por lo cual decido bañar, primero para hacer algo para distraerme, y por si Bella decide salir conmigo, me paso a mi silla y me encamino al baño, me despisto, y luego dentro a la ducha para darme un baño que me ayude a relajarme un poco lo tenso que me encuentro limpio salgo del baño, me envuelvo en una toalla, me dirijo a mi cuarto en busca de mi celular, para saber si Bella me a contestado, estoy muy nervioso.

 _ **Hola Edward, no te preocupes yo entiendo que no me respondieras, espero que durmieras bien. Y me gustaria salir a comer contigo.-B**_

Estoy que no me cabe de la felicidad que vayamos a salir juntos a comer.

 _ **Si dormí bien, que te parece si paso por ti como a las 7:30 p.m-E**_

Dejo mi celular en la cama, me encamino al guardarropa para saber que me voy a poner, me decido por un pantalón caqui, un suéter azul y unas zapatillas del mismo color del pantalón, cuando me encuentro vestido tocan la puerta, les digo que pasen.

"Hola campeón, te ves muy vas para algún lugar y nosotros ni enterados" me dice mi padre.

"Hola papá, invite a Bella a cenar"le digo mientras tomo mi celular.

"Por como te veo vestido, ella te dijo que si, te felicito" me dice mientras me da un abrazo.

"Gracias, ¿y que tal me veo?" le digo algo nervioso.

"Te ves muy bien para mi" me dice con una sonrisa.

" A bueno" le digo feliz. Mientras reviso mi celular por si tengo contestación de Bella.

 ** _Para mi esta super bien la hora, tú pasas por mi, yo no tengo ningun problema hacerlo, espero que no te ofenda mi proposición-B_**

 ** _Para nada me ofende, pero yo quiero ser quien pase por ti, nos vemos a las 7:30p.m-E_**

Mi papá sale de mi habitación riéndose de la cara de idiota que pongo cada vez que leo un mensaje de Bella, me voy al baño para lavarme mis dientes, peinar mi cabello el cual es una pérdida de tiempo, cuando creo que estoy listo, recojo mi billetera, las llaves de mi coche, y una gabardina, salgo de habitacion, me despido de mis padres, me subo a mi auto, y me encamino a recoger a Bella para llevarla a cenar a Port Angels.

Cuando llegue a casa de Bella me estaciono, me bajo del auto y me dirijo a la puerta, pero no puedo llegar hasta esta la puerta debido a que hay tres gradas, le mandó un mensaje a Bella diciendo que me encontraba en su casa, en menos de dos minutos se encuentra en la puerta utilizado un una blusa blanca de manga larga con manchas negras, una enagua color gris, con mallas negras, las cuales tenían figuras en ellas, utilizando unas botas negras, se veía espectacular.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Bella pov.**

Cuando termino mi tarea de francés reviso mi celular a la espera de tener un mensaje de Edward, pero no tengo ninguno, estoy algo preocupada, que tal si le pasa algo que si los tales exámenes de rutina que dijo antes, son algo más, que si es por lo que ayer su padre lo mandó a guardar reposo en cama, hace más de 3 horas que le conteste el mensaje y nada que se de él, tocan la puerta, le digo que pasen, es Nessie.

"Bells, ¿que haces?" me pregunta mientras se sienta en mi cama.

"Acabo de terminar mi tarea de francés ¿porque?" le digo

"Es que quería hablar contigo, antes no lo pudimos hacer pero queria saber como esta lo tuyo con Edward" me dice

"No hay nada entre Edward y yo" le digo de mal humor.

"Yo entiendo eso Bella, pero ahí la esperanza que pueda pasar algo no" me dice muy entusiasmada.

"Apenas nos estamos conociendo como para pensar en eso" le digo muy seria.

"Yo todo eso lo entiendo, solo quería decirte que siempre que necesites hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Perdón si he sonado algo concha contigo, es que todavía no se lo que me pasa con Edward" le confieso.

"Bells como tu misma lo dijiste se acaban de conocer, deja que el tiempo haga lo suyo" me dice y en ese momento suena mi celular, para avisar que tengo un mensaje y es de Edward.

 _ **Hola Bella, perdon por no responderte antes, es que me quede dormido...Es bueno saber que tu tortura no fuera muy larga. Me preguntaba si querias ir conmigo a comer?-E.**_

"Por la cara que pusiste me imagino que es de Edward" dice mi hermana con un brillo de malicia en su voz.

"Adivinaste, es de Edward, y me esta invitando a que vayamos a cenar juntos" le digo muy timida y me pongo roja.

"Eso es increíble, y que tanto piensas para contestarle" me dice mientras se levanta y empieza a dar saltos por mi habitación.

"Duro porque no se si tengo el permiso de nuestros papás para salir con él" le contestó, esta me jala del brazo y me empieza a llevar escaleras abajo "Mamá, papá, Bella tiene algo que preguntarles"

"Bella cariño que es lo que nos tiene que preguntar" dice mi papá con una mirada cariñosa.

"Lo que les quiero preguntar es que si me dejarian ir a cenar con Edward el hijo del " les dijo en un susurro.

"Con el que pasaste la tarde haciendo tus deberes ayer" dice mi papá algo dudoso.

"Ese mismo, Edward es muy buena persona" les digo en un tono de voz igual al de una niña.

"Charlie, yo pienso que le deberíamos dar permiso a Bella" dice mi madre en calma.

"Yo estaba pensando lo mismo, puedes salir con ese chico lo más tarde que puedes llegar son las 11p.m, el te tiene que recoger en la puerta" dice mi papá con cara de que no se discute.

"Creo que en lo ultimo tenemos un problema" dice mi hermana "Edward no puede caminar, por no que no podría recoger a Bella en la puerta debido a los escalones"

"Si ese es el caso entonces podemos olvidar lo ultimo" dice mi papá con cara de pena.

"Muchas gracias" les digo a mis padres mientras mi hermana me vuelve a jalar por las escaleras, llegamos a mi cuarto y me extiende mi celular, para que le conteste a Edward.

 _ **Hola Edward, no te preocupes yo entiendo que no me respondieras, espero que durmieras bien. Y me gustaria salir a comer contigo.-B**_

Cuando terminó de enviar el mensaje levanto la vista y veo a mi hermana en mi armario buscando que me voy a poner.

"Nessiiie" le digo con mal humor,.

"No seas asi nada mas te voy ayudar a buscar que te pones para tu primera cita con Edward" dice algo pícara.

"No es una cita, solo vamos a salir a comer entre amigos" le digo mientras me dirijo a mi armario para pensar que me voy a poner.

"Bueno como sea, creo que ya se que te vas a poner para más tarde, pero mientras, yo busco varias cosas para que te pruebes, ve a bañarte y lavarte los dientes" me dice super mandona, cuando está en ese plan mejor no discutir nada con ella.

Recojo mis cosa y me voy a bañar , cuando me encuentro limpia, regreso a mi habitación, mi hermana tiene como tres diferentes mudadas, varía de la ropa no la conozco, debe ser de ella. Reviso mi celular.

 _ **Si dormí bien, que te parece si paso por ti como a las 7:30 p.m-E**_

Leo el mensaje y le contestó antes que mi hermana empiece alistarme.

 _ **Para mi esta super bien la hora, tú pasas por mi, yo no tengo ningun problema hacerlo, espero que no te ofenda mi proposición-B**_

"Bells, tu galán dijo a que hora se van a ver" me dice mi hermana con los brazos cruzados.

"No es mi galan, y me dijo que él pasaba a recogerme a las 7:30 p.m" le contestó.

"El pasa por ti, que lindo detalle, pero con la hora vamos a estar algo ajustadas de tiempo" dice mi hermana, mientras empieza a peinar mi cabello.

"Nessie, falta un poco más de una hora, ahí tiempo suficiente" le digo algo amargada.

"Bueno siguiéramos, alistandote" dice algo irritada

Mi hermana termina de quitarme los enredos de mi cabello, hace que me pruebe dos mudas antes decidir qué era lo que tenía que usar, cuando me encuentro vestida, tomo mi teléfono, para ver si Edward me había respondido.

 _ **Para nada me ofende, pero yo quiero ser quien pase por ti, nos vemos a las**_

 _ **7:30p.m-E**_

Mi hermana acaba de regresar a mi cuarto con un pequeño bolso negro, y un abrigo negro de salir, que le regalamos Emm y yo para su cumpleaños , me lo iba a prestar, dijo que me tenia que poner un poco de ser las 7:30p.m me lleh¿go un mensaje de Edward que ya esta aqui, tome mis cosas, baje por las escaleras, abri la puerta, ahi estaba el sentado en su silla, viendo muy sexy con lo que anda puesto, logre notar que habia un auto que no conocida parquiado a la par del pick-up de Charlie, era muy bonito, por no decir que nuevo.

"Hola Bella, te ves muy hermosa" dice algo tímido , cuando empiezo a bajar las tres escaleras del porche.

"Hola Edward, tú también te ves muy bien" le contesto, mientras me agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla, siento que me pongo roja.

"Estás lista para ir a cenar" me dice mientras nos dirigimos al auto desconocido, me abre la puerta del asiento del copiloto para que entre, luego se dirige al lugar del conductor, veo como él se pasa de la silla de ruedas al asiento, como guarda la silla en la parte trasera, hace que sienta mucha admiración de él.

"Te debes estar preguntando como voy a manejar, el auto, si no puedo caminar" le doy un asentimiento de cabeza, siento como me pongo roja "Pues resulta que mi auto tiene pedales manuales, para que yo lo pueda manejar, me lo regalaron mis papás para mi cumpleaños"

"Esta muy bonito, tu auto" le contestó, no se que decirle, estoy muy nerviosa.

"Pensaba que podíamos ir a cenar a un restaurante en Port Angeles" me dice se le nota que él también, está nervioso.

"Si por mi no ahi problema donde quieras ir" le digo

"Bueno qué bien que no tengas problema, ¿podríamos hablar si quieres?" me dice algo dudoso.

"Si ¿de que te gustaria que hablaramos?" le preguntó.

"Nose, yo te hice preguntas ayer, hazme una pregunta de lo que quieras saber, sobre mi, lo que sea" me dice muy decidido.

"¿Que te hizo venir a vivir a Forks?" le pregunto, es lo primero que se me viene ala mente.

"Es una historia algo larga, y pero voy a tratar de hacerla lo más corta posible, cuando perdí la capacidad de caminar, dijeron que no había posibilidad de que me recuperara, mi papá realmente nunca lo aceptó, hace unos meses un amigo de la universidad, le dijo a mi papá que había una posibilidad, a través de una operación, mis padres me llevaron a Suiza, para que me realizaran la vendita intervención, pero algo salió mal, por lo cual mis padres me quieren aquí en Forks" me dice algo triste.

"Lamento habértelo preguntado, veo que es algo muy íntimo" le digo apenada.

"Para nada, es bueno contárselo alguien, algo más que quieras saber" me responde con una gran sonrisa.

"No se que mas preguntar, no quiero sonar muy chismosa" le digo en un susurro.

"Si no sabes que preguntar, yo te lo voy a quedar nací en Chicago, el 20 de junio de 1999, mi nombre completo es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, antes del accidente, era un niño muy activo, me encantaba correr, brincar, nadar, andar en bicicleta, jugar fútbol soccer, cuando tenía ocho estuve en un accidente en el cual las consecuencias fueran que no volviera a caminar, cuando tenía trece mis padres decidieron venir a vivir a Forks y yo me fui a estudiar a un internado en Escocia"me dice.

"Gracias, por tener confianza, y contarme todo esto " le digo y le doy mi mejor sonrisa.

Seguimos hablando todo el camino hasta el restaurante, de diversas cosas, como los gustos que teníamos sobre la música, libros, películas, cosas sin sentido, nos reímos, nos dimos cuenta que tenemos gustos parecidos en algunas, cosas Edward es un hombre increíble, algo en mi espera que lo nuestro lleguemos a ser algo más que amigos.


	16. Capitulo16

**Edward pov.**

Me encuentro super nervioso cuando veo a Bella empezar a bajar los escalones, realmente no se como actuar con una chica, nunca antes había salido con una que me hiciera sentir lo que Bella hace en mi interior, y debido a mi impulso se me olvido hablar con Jasper para que me ayudara, que me diera consejos.

"Hola Bella, te ves muy hermosa" le digo algo tímido.

"Hola Edward, tú también te ves muy bien" me contesta, mientras se agacha para darle un beso en mi mejilla, y al mismo tiempo su cara se puso roja.

"Estás lista para ir a cenar" le digo mientras me dirijo a mi auto no se como pueda reaccionar ante ir en un auto que conduce un paralítico, le abro la puerta del copiloto como el caballero que mis papás, luego que ella se encuentra montada le doy la vuelta al auto para donde se encuentra la puerta del conductor, abro la puerta me logro pasar de mi silla al asiento de conductor y guardó mi silla detrás, siento durante todo el proceso como Bella me mira pero eso no va hacer que yo deje de confiar en mí mismo.

"Te debes estar preguntando como voy a manejar, el auto, si no puedo caminar" le digo ella me da un asentimiento de cabeza, y se vuelve a poner roja "Pues resulta que mi auto tiene pedales manuales, para que yo lo pueda manejar, me lo regalaron mis papás para mi cumpleaños"

"Esta muy bonito, tu auto" me contesta, se nota que ella está igual de nerviosa que yo.

"Pensaba que podíamos ir a cenar a un restaurante en Port Angeles" le digo algo tímido y nervioso al igual que ella.

"Si por mi no ahi problema donde quieras ir" me dice como restándole importancia donde la llevara.

"Bueno qué bien que no tengas problema, ¿podríamos hablar si quieres?" le digo algo dudoso.

"Si ¿de que te gustaria que hablaramos?" me pregunta.

"Nose, yo te hice preguntas ayer, hazme una pregunta de lo que quieras saber, sobre mi, lo que sea" le digo muy decidido.

"¿Que te hizo venir a vivir a Forks?" me pregunto, esto me hizo dudar un poco en si decirle todo pero si vamos a empezar una amistad tengo que ser sincero.

"Es una historia algo larga, y pero voy a tratar de hacerla lo más corta posible, cuando perdí la capacidad de caminar, dijeron que no había posibilidad de que me recuperara, mi papá realmente nunca lo aceptó, hace unos meses un amigo de la universidad, le dijo a mi papá que había una posibilidad, a través de una operación, mis padres me llevaron a Suiza, para que me realizaran la bendita intervención, pero algo salió mal, por lo cual mis padres me quieren aquí en Forks" le digo algo triste.

"Lamento habértelo preguntado, veo que es algo muy íntimo" me dice apenada.

"Para nada, es bueno contárselo alguien, algo más que quieras saber" le respondo con una gran sonrisa.

"No se que mas preguntar, no quiero sonar muy chismosa"me dice en un susurro.

"Si no sabes que preguntar, yo te lo voy a contar nací en Chicago, el 20 de junio de 1999, mi nombre completo es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, antes del accidente, era un niño muy activo, me encantaba correr, brincar, nadar, andar en bicicleta, jugar fútbol soccer, cuando tenía ocho estuve en un accidente en el cual las consecuencias fueran que no volviera a caminar, cuando tenía trece mis padres decidieron venir a vivir a Forks y yo me fui a estudiar a un internado en Escocia" le digo, no quiero contarle todavía los detalles del accidente realmente nunca se lo he contado a nadie en el colegio en Escocia nada mas sabian que habia sido en un accidente en algun momento tendre el valor de contárselo pero hoy no.

"Gracias, por tener confianza, y contarme todo esto " me dice y me da una gran sonrisa.

Al estar con Bella puedo ser yo sin ningún impedimento, contarle mis cosas y el que ella no me vea como un menos, por no caminar, que no me trate como si tuviera algo que le pudiera contagiar era increíble.

El camino a Port Angeles se me pasó demasiado rápido estuvimos hablando durante todo el camino, me di cuenta que tenemos gustos parecidos en varias cosas, como íbamos hablando nos encontramos en un ambiente de mucha sinceridad, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, me dirigi a un restaurante de comida hindú en el cual mis padres me llevaron a mi llegada. cuando nos encontramos sentados en una mesa, con los menús, la gente se nos quedaba viendo, pero realmente lo que hice fue ignorarlos.

"Sabes lo que vas a pedir" me dice Bella algo apenada.

"Si creo que voy a pedir chicken karahi, y tu sabes lo que quieres" le contesto con una sonrisa.

"Realmente te iba decir que me dijeras que me recomendarías que comer" me dice en apenas un susurro.

"Te gusta la comida hindú y sino nos podemos ir a otro lugar" le digo apenado.

"Si me gusta la comida hindú pero el realmente no se que pedir, además que soy vegetariana " me dice con una sonrisa.

"A no lo sabía, pero te recomiendo que comas Vegetable Fried Rice " le digo algo burlón

"Te crees muy gracioso Cullen" me dice sacándome la lengua.

"Nada más trato de que nos divirtamos" le digo.

"Pero quien te dijo que me estaba aburriendo" me dice burlona.

" Nadie, pero por cualquier cosa mejor joderte un rato." le digo.

"Contigo, se pasa muy buen rato Edward" me dice super hace que mi corazón se hinche del tamaño del ese momento llega el camarero para tomarnos nos la orden, pedimos y se retire.

"¿Haz pensado en que quieres estudiar cuando te gradues del colegio?" me dice Bella.

"Cuando era niño, todavía lo quiero ser médico como mi padre pero, debido a que me quede paralítico, deje de lado" le digo al triste.

"Te lo preguntaba, pero no quería que te pusieras triste" me dice Bella.

"Para nada, no te preocupes por mi y algunas cosas por las cuales yo soy conciente y ya me hecho la idea de eso, y tu sabes quieres estudiar" le digo.

"Me encantaria estudiar Literatura Inglesa, pero tenía que decirte que porque no vas a estudiar para médico, una cosa es que no puedas caminar, pero otra que no puedas cumplir tus sueños" me dice Bella muy decidida.

"Sabes en varias ocasiones lo he pensado, pero algunas veces piensa que esa carrera no es para mi" le digo algo deprimido.

"Te lo digo en serio Edward nunca te menosprecies, debes ser orgulloso de la persona que eres" me dice con una gran sonrisa.

"Sabes siempre que esté triste te puedo llamar y tu me ayudarias a que se me quite" le menciono.

"Eres una persona con una personalidad increible Edward" me lo menciona Bella, y toma mi mano.

"Gracias, Bella tu tambien lo eres" le correspondo apretándole la mano.

"Te lo agradezco Edward, pero lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad" me dice ella con una sonrisa.

En ese mismo momento llego el camarero para entregarnos nuestra comida, el resto de la cena pasa entre sonrisa, comentarios, burlas, el tiempo con Bella es muy interesante y pasa super rapido, cuando terminamos de comer, pague la cuenta y empezamos nuestro camino hasta Forks.

"Edward, Te agradezco la cena, ha sido una velada magnífica, muchas gracias" me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla, cuando estamos enfrente de su casa.

"No mas bien soy yo quien esta super agradecido contigo por acompañarme esta noche a cenar" le digo, luego toma sus cosas y sale de mi auto la veo entrar a su casa y empiezo mi camino hasta mi casa en el camino pienso en lo increíble de mi noche con Bella, estaciono mi auto en el garaje, salgo de mi auto me encamino hacia el interior de mi casa, mis papás se encuentra en la sala, abrazados, mi madre esta dormida y mi papa, viendo una película, cuando me ve me da una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches campeón, ¿como te fue en tu cita?" me pregunta mi papá en voz baja para no despertar a mi mamá.

"Primero no era una cita, pero todo me fue muy bien Bella es muy buena compañia, nos reímos, platicamos, de muchas cosas" le contesto mientras me encamino a mi habitación, tomo una pijama del guardarropa, me cambio, me dirijo al baño para lavarme los dientes luego regreso a mi cuarto me paso a la cama y reviso mi celular tengo dos mensajes uno es de Bella y el otro es de mi primo Jasper, reviso el de Bella primero.

 _ **Buenas noches Edward, que descanse, hasta mañana-B**_

Pongo una sonrisa en mi rostro al leer el mensaje.

 ** _Buenas noches Bella, que los ángeles de la guarda te velen el sueño y que descanse-E_**

Luego de contestarle a Bella decido por leer el de Jazz.

 ** _Hola Eddie, estas muy perdido últimamente, que es eso primito tenemos que ponernos al dia, pero eso lo haremos en accion de gracias, mi mamá y yo iremos a Forks, entonces podremos aprovechar para pasar tiempo de primos, los vemos y no te pierdas- J.W._**

Me rio de las locuras de Jazz, pero me encuentro super feliz de que vendrán mi tía y él a pasar un par de días eso me anima, decido responderme, antes de que me duerma porque estoy que caigo del sueño.

 ** _Hola Jazz, lo siento por no mandarte mensajes antes, los últimos días han sido algo movidos, pero serán cosas que te contaré cuando vengas a Forks en unas semanas, y me hace super feliz saber que los tendremos pronto por aqui, nos hablamos.-E.C_**

Al terminar de escribirle el mensaje de mi primo dejo mi celular en la mesita de noche,me acomodo en mi cama, apago las luces caigo dormido a los pocos minutos.

 ** _Siento que todo mi cuerpo me duele, me siento cansado, todo huele a desinfectante, escucho voces a lo lejos, me encuentro en una superficie algo dura, no se en donde me encuentro, busco en todas mis fuerzas en abrir los ojos cuando siento que es una eternidad que llevo tratando de abrirlos, logro la luz me molesta, los vuelvo a cerrar y tengo un nuevo intento de abrirlos trato de buscar de donde provienen las voces pero algo me impide mover mi cuello, tengo una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre mi cara, no se lo que me paso, trato de hablar, pero lo único que sale de mi boca es un gruñido, pero eso hace que mi papá aparezca en mi campo de visión._**

 ** _"Edward, gracias a dios que te despiertas, nos tenias muy preocupados"me dice con mucha preocupación. trato de hablar pero por la mascarilla no se me entiende, mi papá me la retira y me pone un vaso con una pajilla para que tome agua, eso calma el ardor de mi garganta._**

 ** _"¿Que paso papi, lo último que me recuerdo era que venias del cine y estaba hablando con Jazz?" le digo mi voz sale como un pequeño susurro._**

 ** _"Tuvieron un accidente, pero no te tienes que preocupar por esto sino por ponerte bien" dice mi papá mientras trata de contener las lágrimas._**

 ** _"Papi, que es lo que no me has dicho" le digo con miedo._**

 ** _"Mi niño lo que pasa es que a consecuencias del accidente los doctores, piensan que no vas a volver a caminar." me dice y con esto me abraza muy fuerte y me empieza a decir palabras que no le pongo atención._**

Me despierto pegando un grito y me siento casi de golpe en mi cama, es la primera vez que revivo cuando me desperté después del accidente hace casi ocho años, escucho pasos y luego se abre la puerta mi papá se sienta en la cama y me abraza muy fuerte.

"¿Estas bien, te duele algo?" me dice mi papa muy preocupado.

"Lo que pasa es que soñe con cuando me desperté y me dijiste que no iba a caminar, después del accidente" le contesto algo atontado.

"Oh campeón, no te preocupes, todo ya a pasado y lo que venga lo enfrentaremos en familia" me dice mientras me da un beso en mi cabello.

"Yo lo se papá, pero volverlo a revivir es algo chocante" le digo, él asiente con la cabeza " Te quedarías hasta que me duerma como cuando era niños y tenía pesadillas."

"Cuantas veces quieras mi niño" me contesta mientras se quita lo zapatos y se acuesta conmigo en la cama, empieza hacerme piojito como cuando era tan solo un niño y así me quedo dormido.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Carlisle pov.**

Me despierto cuando escucho un grito proveniente de la habitacion de Edward me levanto y me dirijo de manera apresurada hacia este para saber qué le pasa, estoy preocupado por saber si algo malo le pasa, cuando abro la puerta veo a mi hijo sentado en la cama, tiembla y respira de manera acelerada.

"¿Estas bien, te duele algo?" le pregunto super preocupado.

"Lo que pasa es que soñe con cuando me desperté y me dijiste que no iba a caminar, después del accidente" me contestó algo atontado.

"Oh campeón, no te preocupes, todo ya a pasado y lo que venga lo enfrentaremos en familia"le digo mientras lo abrazo con fuerza tratando de darle apoyo y le doy un beso en su cabello tratando de decirle lo mucho que lo amo.

"Yo lo se papá, pero volverlo a revivir es algo chocante" me dice, asiento con la cabeza " Te quedarías hasta que me duerma como cuando era niños y tenía pesadillas."

"Cuantas veces quieras mi niño" le contesta mientras me quito lo zapatos y me acuesto con el en la cama, empieza hacerle piojito como cuando era tan solo un niño y así se quedó quedo un rato mas con el en su cama, me quedo velando el sueño, rucuerdo lo que lo desperto y esto hace que se me haga un hueco en el estomago en pensar en todo lo relacionado con el accidente.

Me pongo de pie, y me dirijo a mi estudio, cuando estoy en el me sirvo una copa de whisky y luego tomó un álbum de fotos que está en él la última gaveta de mi escritorio me siento en la silla, en el álbum se encuentran fotos de Esme embarazada de Edward, luego una foto de Edward recién nacido, tocó la foto no puedo creer que ya casi van hacer diecisiete años que alce por primera vez la luz de mi vida, y saber lo cerca que estuve por perderlo, con solo cerrar mis ojos puedo revivir lo que pasó cuando llamaron para decir lo del accidente.

 _Flashback_

 _Me encuentro terminando de cenar con mi esposa en casa cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa, me levanto para tomar el telefono._

" _Casa de la Familia Cullen" contestó._

" _Buenas busco al Doctor Carlisle Cullen" dicen al otro lado de línea._

" _Si con el habla" mencionó._

" _Se le llama para comunicarle que su hijo se encontró en accidente automovilístico y fue trasladado al HOSPITAL DE NIÑOS DE CHICAGO ANN & ROBERT H. LURIE" siento que mis piernas pueden fallar en cualquier momento, mi niño se encuentra herido._

" _Gracias" le digo algo atontado cuando termina la llamada._

 _fin de Flashback_

Me siento demasiado frustrado con lo que a pasado en los últimos meses, pero en los últimos días Edward y yo estamos avanzando en mejorar nuestra relación lo cual me hace sonreír, quiero recuperar lo que yo mismo me encargue de romper.

 **Bella pov.**

cuando me baje del auto de Edward me dirigí a mi casa cuando entre vi desde la ventana como se alejaba en su auto, esta noche que pase con Edward se puede decir que es una de las mejores de mi vida por no decir que es la mejor, el es una persona única la cual sin importar su discapacidad o la mayor parte del tiempo, esta no le impide hacer nada, es una persona la cual puedo decir que el 90% del tiempo tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, es divertido, algo tímido en algunas cosas, sincero, su corazón se acelera cada vez que piensan en Edward. Me encamino a mi cuarto, cuando abro la puerta de este puedo ver a mi hermana sentada en mi cama en su pijama, que consistía en un short de cuadros grises y turquesas, con una camiseta de manga larga blanca con mangas grises que decía 'QUEEN BEE', su cabello castaño en un moño alto y varios mechones se salían con este, ida totalmente en su celular.

"Nessie, ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?"le digo

"Que voy a estar haciendo te estoy esperando para que me cuentes como te fue con el bombón de Edward, y no me digas que no lo es porque lo vi en la ventana cuando te vino a recoger, pero eso no es importante." me dice con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"Vannesa Carlie Swan, como es posible que me estuvieras espiando eso no se le hace a tu hermana mayor y por eso no te voy a contar nada" le digo y luego le saco la lengua mientras me dirijo a mi armario para buscar una pijama.

"No seas asi Isabella cuéntame como estuvo tu cita, cena o lo que sea con Edward" me dice mientras me hace cara de perrito degollado.

"Ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada" le digo muy seria mientras me quito las botas y las dejo con el resto de mis zapatos.

"No me pienso de ir, hasta me cueste como te fue" me dice super terca.

"Definitivamente, no te vas a ir" le digo y esta asiente con su cabeza "Bueno, pues cierra la puerta mientras me cambio, eso si quieres que te cuente"

Después de que cerró la puerta me quite la enagua junto con las mallas luego tomó un buzo que me quedo un poco más abajo de la rodilla de color azul oscuro que en el muslo izquierdo dice 'A&FitchNY', desabrocho la camisa que tengo, luego me quito el sostén y lo reemplazó por uno deportivo de color gris y me pongo encima una sudadera corta de color blanco y tomo unas calcetas de color negras las cuales tienen letras de todos, me dirijo a mi cama para ponerlas y mi hermana me sigue y se sienta enfrente de mi y me hace muecas como diciendo que cuanto iba a empezar.

"¿Que quieres saber" le preguntó.

"Todo Bells, no te guardes ningún detalle" me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Bueno Edward y yo fuimos a comer a un restaurante de comida hindú en Port Angels, estuvimos hablando durante todo el tiempo, tenemos gusto parecidos, a ambos nos gusta la música clásica, tenemos gusto de literatura bastante similar, me contó parte de su vida, nos reímos pasamos un buen rato." dije mientras me ponía roja como tomate.

"A Bella le gusta Edward" dice mientras aplaude.

"Calla Ness, Edward y yo solo somos amigos" le digo mientras me pongo en pie para buscar el peine y mi celular.

"Por Dios Bella se te nota que gusta, solo mírate" dice super contenta.

"Porque no sales de mi habitación y me dejas de joder" le digo malhumorada.

"Ya dejo de joder pero no me voy tenemos que hablar" me dice.

"Nessie me siento cansada porque no hablamos mañana" le digo y fingí un bostezo.

"Bueno te dejo por ahora pero tenemos que hablar en algún momento" me dice antes de irse.

"Buenas noches, Nessie" le digo cuando cierro mi puerta detrás de ella. Recojo mi celular del bolso. decido mandarle un mensaje a Edward para desearle buenas noches.

 ** _Buenas noches Edward, que descanse, hasta mañana-B_**

Luego de esto dejo el celular en mi escritorio y me dirijo al baño para lavarme los dientes, cuando regresó al cuarto tomo el celular para revisarlo pero no ahí ningún mensaje, luego agarro el peine y me empiezo a quitar los enredos, y luego me divido el cabello en dos, comienzo a trenzarlos, cuando terminó, colocó el peine en la mesa de noche , apague la luz y recogí mi celular para ver si Edward me había contestado y efectivamente lo había hecho.

 _ **Buenas noches Bella, que los ángeles de la guarda te velen el sueño y que descanse-E**_

Poco después de esto pongo el celular debajo de la almohada y caigo dormida en menos de diez minutos.

Me despierto cuando siento que alguien me quita las cobijas y me empuja de un lado luego siento la calor de un cuerpo a la par del mío, abro un ojo y me doy cuenta que es Emm el cual se acaba de meter en mi cama, eso significa que mi mama quiere que vayamos a la iglesia, mi madre no es precisamente la persona más religiosa del mundo y solo se le mete ir ala iglesia como cinco o seis veces al año, y cuando eso pasa tanto Emmett, como Nessie se esconde en mi cuarto dice que haci formamos un fuerte unido para que no nos obliguen a levantarnos temprano.

"Emmett Mccarty Swan, esconderte en el cuarto de tu hermana no te va librar de ir a pescar dice mi papá desde lo alto de las escaleras.

"Bells, dile que no quiero y no me puede obligar" dice con la voz de un niño pequeño, mi hermano puede ser un gigante, pero cuando se trata de evitar una salida que no quiere y ir al dentista es un llorón.

"Emm, en serio no se lo puedes decir tu" le digo algo dormida.

"Por favor Bells, tu tienes mas poder de consentimiento, eres la niña de papá" me dice mientras pasa su cara por mi hombro.

"Si lo hago me vas a deber una muy grande" le digo mientras me quito las cobijas y me dirijo a buscar a mi papá para evitar que se lleve a mi Hermano a pescar a la reserva.

"Papi, porque Emm tiene que ir contigo a pescar" le digo mientras lo abrazo y pongo ojitos de borrego degollado.

"Buenos días a ti también Bells, si tu hermano me tiene que acompañar debido a que quiero que pasemos algún tiempo antes que se vaya a la Universidad, así que ve y dile que se aliste nos vamos en veinte minutos." me dice y luego me da un beso en la coronilla.

Subo por las escaleras hasta mi habitación para decirle a mi hermano que he fallado en la misión.

"Oso dice papá que no te vas a poder librar y que se van en veinte minutos" le digo cuando estoy en la puerta de mi habitación.

"Gracias por el intento Bells" dice mientras se levanta de mi cama me da un beso en la mejilla y se dirige a su habitación.

"Emm, puedes dejar las llaves del auto por cualquier cosa que necesite salir y mamá también necesite el auto" le digo.

"Si además lo dudo que lo necesite , por ciento necesitas conseguirte un auto propio para que no necesites pedir permiso a nadie." me dice y entra a su habitación.

Luego de esto regreso a mi cama y para hacer vago un rato más en mi cama, tomo mi celular para saber qué hora era, no puedo creer que Emmett me despertara antes de las siete de la mañana, téngalo por seguro que de alguna manera me los voy a cobrar.

Pienso en que puedo hacer para pasar el rato, decido por lavar mi ropa antes que mi hermana me gane la lavadora, me levanto de la cama, recojo la canasta con la ropa sucia y salgo de mi habitación , cuando me encuentro en el sótano que es donde se encuentra lavadora y la secadora, separo mi ropa por colores, colocó la primera lavada y subo las escaleras luego voy a la cocina tomo una taza sirvo cereal y me siento en el sofá enfrente del televisión y busco que ver, después de pasar un par de canales, encuentro que están dando 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' decido quedarme viendo, no me doy cuenta que tan rápido pasa el tiempo, me encuentro casi al final de la película cuando aparece Nessie con una taza de cereal y se sienta junto a mi.

"Buenos días Bella" dice antes de meterse una cucharada de cereal.

"Hola Ness" le contesto y mi atención sigue en la teléfono de la casa suena mi hermana nota que no me voy a levantar porque estoy ida en la película porque lo hace y para contestar en el teléfono que se encuentra en la cocina.

"Casa de la familia Swan" la escucho contestar.

"Si ella se encuentra ya se la comunicó" vuelve a decir.

"Bella te llama tu galán" me dice desde el umbral de la pare para contestarle.

"Buenas" le digo.

"Hola Bella ¿como amaneciste? no te desperté ¿verdad?" me dice super

apenado.

"Hola Edward , yo amanecí bien y ¿tu? y para nada tu no me despertaste el responsable de eso es mi hermano" le contestó feliz.

"Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar, es que apenas son las 8:20 de la mañana, te llamaba, para preguntarte que si íbamos a ser la tarea de historia, dime que si es que me quiero librar de ir con mis papas a Seattle" me dice en un susurro.

"Por supuesto en eso habíamos quedado, puedes venir a la casa" le digo tímidamente. "Olvida esa últimamente parte se me habían olvidado los escalones"

"No te preocupes por eso y por supuesto puedo ir a tu casa, no siempre tienes tu que venir a la mía, y lo de los escalones lo averiguaremos qué vamos hacer con ellos." dice con alegría

"Entonces si vas a venir a mi casa, ¿a qué hora vendrás?" le digo para ver cuánto tiempo tengo para ordenar la casa y bañarme.

"¿Como a las 11 de la mañana?" me pregunta.

"Si a las 11 de la mañana nos vemos" le digo muy decidida.

"Bueno, nos vemos en un rato Bella" me dice como despedida.

"Chao, Edward" le digo antes de terminar la llamada.

No lo puedo creer Edward va venir a la casa, voy a pasar mi tarde con él, tengo muchas que hacer como terminar de lavar la ropa, tengo que lavar el traste del desayuno,bañarme, pensar que me voy a poner, decirle a mi hermana y mi mamá que no lo atosiguen y que no lo traten diferente por la silla de ruedas.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Edward pov.**

Cuando me despierto me acuerdo de todo lo que paso anoche, sobre la pesadilla, que mi papá me consoló, que se quedó hasta que me durmiera como cuando era un niño, desde antes del accidente mi papá y yo no compartimos ese tipo de momentos, después del accidente quien me consolaba era mi mamá.Recojo mi celular y los lentes, quiero saber que hora es, son apenas las 6:18 a.m no lo puedo creer no me despierto tan temprano desde que estaba en el internado; decido levantarme, me paso a la silla y me encamino al baño, utilizo el inodoro, me lavo las manos y regreso a mi habitación, decidí cambiar mi pijama por una pantaloneta y una camiseta deporte, me pongo unas tenis y me encamino fuera de mi habitación encontré a mi papa en la cocina con una taza de café, no me extraña verlo despierto tan temprano mi padre es un hombre de la mañana.

"Buenos días papá, ¿como amaneciste?" le digo cuando estoy más cerca de el.

"buenos dias hijo, yo amanecí y ¿tu como dormiste?" me contesta con una sonrisa.

"Después de la pesadilla, dormi super bien" le digo con sinceridad.

"Que bueno, ¿como te veo vestido quieres que hagamos un poco de fisioterapia?" me pregunta

"Si está pensando qué podíamos hacer un poco, hoy amanecí algo hiperactivo, cuando me desperté no me quise quedar en la cama, ni traté de volverme a dormir" le digo hoy me siento súper enérgico.

"Bueno en ese caso, voy y me cambio y empezamos" dice mientras deja la taza en el fregadero y yo empiezo el camino hasta el gimnasio, cuando me encuentro en este decido empezar levantando un poco de pesas por lo cual, colocó el peso que estoy levantando en brazos, me traslado de mi silla, al banco de la máquina y empiezo hacer tres series de quince.

"Definitivamente hoy estas hiperactivo" me dice mi papá al entrar al gimnasio.

"Si realmente no se que me pasa hoy" le contesto.

"Yo menos lo se hijo" me dice mientras se acerca.

"Por cierto cuando me ibas a contar que la tía Lizzie y Jasper vienen a pasar acción de gracias" le comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

"No he tenido tiempo para comentartelo tu tía me llamó para confirmarlo ayer en la noche cuando tu te habias ido a cenar con Bella, pero me imagino que Jasper fue quien te informo" me explica.

"Si ayer me mandó un mensaje para contarme, sabes no pasamos un dia de accion de gracias desde antes del accidente" le comento.

"Si la ultima accion de gracias que pasamos con tu tía Elizabeth fue la del 2007" me dice algo tristón

"Yo entiendo que para nadie fue fácil lo del accidente, yo se que mi tía no se a recuperado de la pérdida del tío Richard, Jasper se siente mal o en parte responsable que yo no pueda caminar porque cambiamos de asiento cuando veníamos de vuelta del cine y que el es mayor y me tenía que proteger, tú y mamá no se se sentían cómodos al dejarme fuera de su vista y sobreprotegerme , yo me encerré en seguir adelante." le digo y con esto extiendo mi mano para tomar la suya.

"En parte tienes razon en muchas de esas cosas, yo me distancie mucho de las personas que nos rodean no quería que nadie te hiciera mala cara o te tratara mal por no poder caminar, no aceptaba que tu te quedarias en esa silla para el resto de tu vida, una parte de mí me sentía responsable de no haberte protegido como era debido" me dice entre lágrimas, termina llorando en mi regazo esta es de las pocas veces que e visto a mi papá llorar.

"No te debes sentir culpable por el accidente el único culpable se encuentra en una prisión en chicago, es cierto que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor en los últimos años pero esto no significa me me hubieras fallado, si me pusieran a escoger quien quisiera de tener de padre te escogería ti siempre " le digo mientras lo abrazo como puedo.

"Gracias hijo lo que acabas de decir significa mucho para mi" me dice.

"Bueno, nada de tristeza" le digo con una sonrisa.

"Últimamente estas pocas veces de mal humor, realmente tu mal humor se fue desde que apareció Isabella en tu vida" dice mi papa mientras se para.

"No se, puede ser es bueno tener alguien de mi edad con quien hablar" le digo mientras el me levanta para llevarme a la mesa de masajes.

"Si es bueno que empieces a tener amigos en Forks" me dice mi papá

Todo el tiempo que nos encontramos en la mesa de masajes no hablamos yo veo como mi papa, masajea mis piernas como luego las estira las encoje , hace movimientos en círculos, y diferente tipos de cosas, cuando terminamos aquí me pasa a la bicicleta rara y en la que me quedo unos 30 minutos, luego me sienta en el suelo con unas ligas para que yo estiré mis pies con toda la fuerza de estos que realmente nos es mucha pero mi papá dice que avance un poco más que la última vez, luego me dice que haga abdominales, y por último me lleva hasta las barras, estoy decidido a dar más pasos que la última vez, y realmente lo logró doy un total de siete pasos antes de no poder mas.

"Aca dia que hacemos terapia estas avanzando mucho mas, estoy seguro que próximamente no necesitarás esa silla de ruedas." dice mi papá mi seguro.

"Puede ser que si llegue a pasar" le digo mientras me termino de acomodar en mi silla, realmente hasta que eso no pase no me lo voy a creer.

"Vas a ver que sí campeón" me dice mientras hacemos nuestro camino hasta la cocina donde mi mamá está terminando el desayuno.

"Buenos dias mi principe" me dice mientras me da un beso en mi sien.

"Buenos días mami" le contesto mientras me dirijo a mi lugar en la mesa donde me espera un plato desayuno que mi mama acaba de dejar ahi, me muero de hambre.

"Para mi no ahi buenos días" dice mi papá con tono de celos.

"Por supuesto que si, Buenos dias sexy" le dice mi mama y luego le da un beso en la boca.

"Si se van a poner en esas busquen un cuarto" les digo en son de broma mientras me como el primer pedazo de tocino.

"Sabes jovencito que debes respetar a tus mayores" me dice mi madre y yo lo único que hago es reirme.

"Lo siento" le contesto entre risas.

"Que barbaridad que vamos hacer con este hijo de nosotros" dice mi papa mientras se sienta en la mesa con su plato con nuestro desayuno, cuando terminamos mi mamá le dice a mi padre que él le toca lavar los platos.

"¿Edward hijo vas a ir con nosotros a Seattle o tienes planes con Isabella?" me pregunta mi mamá

"Creo que tengo planes con Bella en un rato te lo confirmo" le digo mientras me voy a mi habitació estoy llego a esta tomo mi celular y marcó a Bella me tira a buzon,decido buscar el número de su casa y marcó a este cuando lo que contesten.

"Casa de la familia Swan" me contesta una voz que se que no es la de Bella.

"Buenas, se encuentra Bella, dígale que soy Edward." estoy algo nervioso.

"Si ella se encuentra ya se la comunicó" me contesta con algo de alegría.

"Bella te llama tu galán" se escucha a lo lejos, lo que hago es reirme.

"Buenas" me dice.

"Hola Bella ¿como amaneciste? no te desperté ¿verdad?" le digo super apenado.

"Hola Edward , yo amanecí bien y ¿tu? y para nada tu no me despertaste el responsable de eso es mi hermano" me contesta feliz.

"Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar, es que apenas son las 8:20 de la mañana, te llamaba, para preguntarte que si íbamos a ser la tarea de historia, dime que si es que me quiero librar de ir con mis papas a Seattle" le digo en un susurro.

"Por supuesto en eso habíamos quedado, puedes venir a la casa" me dice tímidamente. "Olvida esa últimamente parte se me habían olvidado los escalones"

"No te preocupes por eso y por supuesto puedo ir a tu casa, no siempre tienes tu que venir a la mía, y lo de los escalones lo averiguaremos qué vamos hacer con ellos." dile digo con alegría

"Entonces si vas a venir a mi casa, ¿a qué hora vendrás?" me dice, yo empiezo a sacar cuenta cuanto duraria para estar listo y que ahora no se tan malo para ella.

"¿Como a las 11 de la mañana?" le preguntó.

"Si a las 11 de la mañana nos vemos" me dice muy decidida.

"Bueno, nos vemos en un rato Bella" le digo de manera de despedida.

"Chao, Edward" me dice antes de terminar la llamada.

Le dirigí fuera de mi habitación para decirles a mis papas que no voy a ir con ellos porque Bella y yo tenemos que hacer la tarea de historia, que voy a ir a la casa de Bella como a las once y ellos dicen que me pasan a dejar antes de irse para de esto me regreso a mi cuarto voy directo al guardarropa para escoger que ponerme para ir a casa de Bella tengo que dar buena impresión a sus padres, si quiero seguir siendo amigo de Bella, me toma rato decidirme, pero decido ponerme un jeans azul oscuro y suéter como rosa o salmón y un abrigo para la lluvia azul, luego de esto me voy para el baño para bañarme, para estar limpio y aseado cuando vea a Bella, cuando estoy bañado , me visto a listo las cosa para ir a casa de Bella y me doy cuenta que apenas son las 10 a.m falta todavia media hora más para irnos por lo cual, tomo mi celular entro a la aplicación de Facebook y pongo en el buscador 'Bella Swan' y me aparece su perfil lo toco para poder revisarlo mejor y ver la foto de perfil, en ella se encuentra Bella abrazada por un chico de cabello azabache, bastante musculoso, tiene un hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas por la sonrisa y en la etiqueta de la foto dice 'Emmett Swan' no lo puedo creer lo diferente que son Bella y su hermano, es algo intimidante,me salgo de la foto y le mando una solicitud de madre me dice que nos vamos en diez minutos por lo que tomo mi mochila, las llaves, y mi celular, espero con desesperación que esos últimos diez minutos pasen en la sala cuando pasan y nos dirigimos al garaje, mi padre dice que nos vamos en el Audi Q7 de mi mamá, eso significa que mi papá me va tener que ayudar a subirme debido a que me queda algo alto, mi madre dice que ella se va atrás que yo valla en el asiento del copiloto, mi papá me ayuda y guarda mi silla, y empezamos el camino a casa de Bella estoy nervioso que puede ser lo que pase. Cuando estamos en casa de Bella le mandó un mensaje diciendo que ya estoy aquí,mi papá acerca la silla me logro pasar es más fácil bajar que subir, y me dirijo hasta donde están los escalones donde me espera Bella vestida con un leggins negro, un suéter café , unas converse blancas y su cabello se encuentran en una cola.

"Hola Edward, Doctor Cullen" nos dice Bella.

"Hola Isabella" la saluda mi papá

"Hola Bella " le digo con una sonrisa.

"¿Edward, hijo qué te parece si yo te llevo hasta el interior?" pregunta mi papá y yo lo único que hago es asentí, el me recoge en forma de novia, Bella nos encamina al interior y mi papá me sienta en un sillón en la sala, luego sale a traer mi silla, cuando la trae se despide de nosotros y se va.

"Te dije que los escalones no iban a ser problema."le digo en forma de broma.

"Ya me e dado cuenta" me dice mientras se sienta en la oreja del sillón donde estoy sentado y me da un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Y tu familia, está de acuerdo con que viniera?" le pregunto algo dudoso.

"Si, mi mamá y Nessie no han parado desde que supieron que ibas a venir, y mi papa y Emmett no están andan de pesca" me dice de manera dulce.

"Así que el jefe Swan no sabe que estoy aquí" le digo tímidamente.

"Si eso mismo, pero no te preocupes" me que alguien baja por las escaleras y a los pocos minutos aparece una chica parecida a Bella, me imagino que es su hermana, tiene puesto una sudadera celeste con rayas blancas, un pantalón de jeans roto y unas converse blancas igual a las de Bella, su cabello se encuentra amarrado en una trenza de medio lado.

"Edward te presento a mi hermana menor Vanessa" me dice Bella.

"Hola Edward es un placer conocerte" me dice mientras me da un abrazo.

"El placer es mío Vanessa" le digo

"Por favor llámame Nessie" me dice con una sonrisa, y Bella pone los ojos.

Ellas se parecen mucho físicamente pero y la personalidad por lo poco que e visto no tienen nada en común, eso si puedo estar seguro ambas son increíbles personas.


	19. Capitulo 19

Bella pov.

Lo primero que tengo que hacer antes de que llegue Edward a casa es saca la primera lavada , poner la en la secadora y poner otra ronda de lavada, entonces bajó por las escaleras hasta el sótano, para hacerlo, cuando termino hago mi camino de vuelta por las escaleras veo que Nessie está lavando su plato junto con el mío y eso se lo agradezco.

"Bells, tu guapo amigo tiene una sexy voz" me dice entre risitas.

"No me jodas y ayúdame a que la casa esté ordenada para la llegada de Edward" le contestó algo mandona.

"Haber sino entendi mal Edward, va venir a la casa, yo no sé si te recuerdas Bella pero él no puede caminar y ahí tres escalones en la entrada y no está el Oso como para que lo alce" me dice como tratando de recalcar lo obvio.

"Yo lo sé le dije a Edward pero él aceptó venir y dijo que no nos preocupamos por las gradas por el momento como impedimento." le contesto media enojada.

"Te tienes que ver bien para él" comenta mi hermana con una sonrisa.

"Déjame en paz, me voy a bañar" le digo mi camino por las escaleras para ir a mi habitación para averiguar que me voy a poner.

Luego de revisar y desordenar mi armario como siete veces me decido poner un sueter de color café unos leggins negros y me decido por las converse blancas, cuando voy a salir camino al baño veo que no he acomodado mi cama y lo hago, cuando estoy por terminar tocan la puerta de mi habitación y entra mi madre por ella.

"Buenos días Bells, tu hermana, me contó que el hijo del Dr. Cullen va venir a la casa, ¿el y tu son algo?" me dice mi madre y en estos momentos odio a la chismosa de mi hermana por contarle a mi mama antes de que yo se lo dijera.

"Buenos días mamá, yo te lo iba a contar pero tu todavia no te habías levantado, y Edward y yo solo somos amigos." le digo seriamente.

"Sabes Bella que a tu papá y a mi no nos importaría que tuvieras novio, eso si que sea alguien que te quiera, y te respete" me dice mi madre antes de salir del cuarto.

Me pongo a pensar en lo que me acaba decir mi mamá, nunca antes me había dicho algo como esto por lo cual eso hace que sienta en que no ha conocido a Edward ella ya lo está aceptado en mi vida esto hace que me sienta muy feliz, salgo de mi habitación con mis cosas para el baño, realizo mi rutina diaria , cuando me encuentro lista , bajo por las escaleras y veo todo ordenado, y luego Nessie me da un gesto como que si me gusta, le asiento y sube por las escaleras a su habitación, no puedo creer que mi hermana que normalmente es un problema para que ayude ordenar la casa lo haya hecho sin que le dijéramos solo porque Edward viene, siento que mi familia ya está dando la bienvenida a ó hasta el sótano saco la ropa de la secadora y la dobló, cuando termina la segunda lavada la pongo en el secador y pongo la ultima lavada en la lavadora, pongo la ropa doblada en la canasta de la ropa, me fijo la hora en un reloj de pared que se encuentra en el sótano y son las 9:50 a.m todavía me queda una hora y diez minutos para la llegada de Edward me di cuenta ayer que el es muy punta, decido ir a mi habitación y buscar mis cosas de para cuando llegue él, cuando me estoy en mi habitación me pongo a pensar como vamos hacer con los escalones Nessie, tiene razón sino esta Emm, estoy seguro que mi hermano oso lo levantaría como si nada y no le importaría más bien él lo haría con mucho gusto; cuando tengo mis cosas listas busco mi celular, me doy cuenta que esta descargado lo pongo a cargar, estoy demasiado nerviosa, por lo que tomo mi libro que se encuentra en mi mesita de noche y empiezo a leer.

El tiempo se me pasa muy rápido, salgo de mi ensoñamiento con la lectura cuando mi hermana entra a mi habitación sin tocar con un pantalón de jeans roto unas converse y un sostén, se va directamente a mi armario y saca una sudadera.

"Por lo menos deberías preguntar si te la presto" le digo enojada, mi hermanita tiene esa costumbre, la cual no soporto.

"No te pongas en esas Bells, ademas son las 10:55 a.m Edward debe estar por llegar" me dice mientras sale de mi habitació mis cosas junto con mi celular y me dirijo a la cocina pongo mis cosas en la encimera y me siento en la mesa a la espera de ver el auto de Edward llegar, los siguientes cinco minutos de mi vida se vuelven los más largos y nada que ver el volvo de Edward aparecer, al ser las once en punto aparece un Audi, el cual se estaciono enfrente de la casa por la acera, escucho mi celular sonar y me doy cuenta que es un mensaje de Edward diciéndome que ya está aquí, levanto mi vista y me doy cuenta que el Dr. Cullen le acerca la silla de Edward a la puerta del copiloto, luego de esto me dirigí a la puerta para esperarlos, cuando abro la puerta veo como Edward se pasa por si mismo, esto hace que piense lo independiente que es, sin importar su discapacidad.

"Hola Edward, Doctor Cullen"les digo mientras se acercan.

"Hola Isabella" me saluda el .

"Hola Bella " me dice con una sonrisa.

"¿Edward, hijo qué te parece si yo te llevo hasta el interior?" le pregunta su papá y él lo único que hace es asentir con su cabeza , veo como el doctor lo recoge en forma de novia, yo los encamina al interior y su papá lo sienta en un sillón en la sala, luego sale a traer la silla, cuando la trae se despide de nosotros y se va.

"Te dije que los escalones no iban a ser problema."me dice en forma de broma y en mi interior se calma una preocupación que tengo desde que decidió venir.

"Ya me e dado cuenta" le digo mientras me siento en la oreja del sillón donde está sentado y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Y tu familia, está de acuerdo con que viniera?" me pregunta algo dudoso.

"Si, mi mamá y Nessie no han parado desde que supieron que ibas a venir, y mi papa y Emmett no están andan de pesca" le digo de manera dulce.

"Así que el jefe Swan no sabe que estoy aquí" me dice tímidamente.

"Si eso mismo, pero no te preocupes" mientras escucho que alguien baja por las escaleras y puedo apostar mi mesada con que es mi hermana, ya había durado mucho en no bajar y atosigar a Edward, efectivamente era.

"Edward te presento a mi hermana menor Vanessa" se la presento a Edward

"Hola Edward es un placer conocerte" le dice mi hermana mientras lo abraza, eso no lo hago ni yo.

"El placer es mío Vanessa" le contesta de manera educada.

"Por favor llámame Nessie" le dice con una sonrisa, y yo pongo los ojos.

"Sabes Edward ignora a la atolondrada de mi hermana" le digo mientras le doy una cara de que es muy necia.

"Debe ser bueno tener hermanos con quienes pelear" dice Edward mientras toma mi mano.

"Si no sabes como y más cuando entre ellos solo ahi un año de diferencia" le contesto mientras aprieta su mano.

"Lo peor de tener hermanos es cumpliar un dias antes que los mayores" dice mi hermana mientras se diriji a la cocina.

"¿Como es eso?" me preguntó Edward.

"Es que Ness nació el 10 de septiembre del 2000 y yo nací el 13 de septiembre del 1999" le contestó.

"No lo puedo creer 3 días más y tuvieran que cumplir el mismo dia" dice Edward con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

"Sabes Cullen te ves más bonito callado" le digo mientras me pongo en pie y me dirijo a la cocina por mis cosas.

"Hey Bella ¿donde vas?" me dice con preocupación en su voz.

"A la cocina por mis cosas para hacer la tarea" le contesto y noto como se relaja automáticamente. "¿Edward quieres pasarte a tu silla o asi estas bien?" le pregunto porque siento que esta mas como en el sillón se que el se sentirá con más seguridad de estar en un nuevo entorno y tuviera un medio de transporte.

"Realmente estoy como aquí" me dice con cara de perrito, se ve muy tierno.

"Ok usted manda capitán" le contestó mientras entro a la cocina.

Cuando regresó Edward tiene la carpeta con las tareas que le entregue el viernes, un cuaderno, y un lapicero, me siento en el sofá, empezamos hacer la tarea no tardamos más de media hora en terminar debido a que es super corta.

"Señor Cullen ¿que quieres que hagamos?"le digo

"La dama escoge qué hacemos" me responde con una sonrisa ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece mi mamá con dos cajas de pizza, mi hermana las toma y se las lleva la cocina mientras mi mama se acerca para saludar a Edward.

"Hola Edward soy Renee la mama de Bella es un gusto conocerte" le dice mi madre mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola señora Swan el gusto es mío" le dice y le da una sonrisa.

"Todo un caballero, pero llamame Renee" le dice mientras se quita el abrigo "¿Por cierto Edward comes pizza?"

"Si me encanta, y por lo que es comida no ahi problema como de todo"le responde.

"A bueno cariño, ¿van a comer aquí o en la cocina?" dice mi madre.

"Tu decides" le digo a Edward

"En la cocina, está bien, Bella me puedes hacer el favor de alcanzarme mi silla" me dice algo apenado.

"Por supuesto" me dirijo alcanzar le su silla y le hago ojos a mi mama que salga para que Edward se sienta cómodo pasadose del sillón a la silla de ruedas.

"Gracias" me dice cuando le pongo la silla cerca de él.

"Con gusto, por cierto no estarás más cómodo sin el abrigo" le se lo quita pero se levanta el suéter en la parte baja de la espalda donde puedo ver dos grandes cicatrices, estoy apunto de las lágrimas al saber cuando dolor pudieron provocar, el se baja el suéter y yo respiro profundo para evitar llorar, lo veo como se pasa de un asiento a su silla, pone sus pies en el reposapiés y lo dirijo a la cocina donde esta mi madre y mi hermana sirviéndose pizza, cuando terminamos de comer, mi hermana esta ida en el celular.

"Bella me puedes ir a dejar a la reserva" me dice en medio de súplicas.

"Estas loca" le respondo.

"¿Donde es la reserva?" pregunta Edward.

"Es como a 15 minutos en auto de aqui por donde esta la costa" le digo mi hermana debe haber perdido a la cabeza si piensa que voy a ir la a dejar estando Edward en casa.

"Y porque no la vas a ir a dejar" dice Edward.

"Porque tu estas aqui y eres mi invitado." le respondo.

"Podríamos llevar a Edward" dice Nessie, si definitivamente la tenemos que encerrar esta desquiciada.

"Si porque no vamos a dejar a tu hermana" dice edward con una sonrisa.

"¿Estas seguro que quieres ir?" le pregunto.

"Si quiero saber donde es la reserva" lo dice muy decidido.

"Bueno caballero está claro que quieres ir pero tengo una pregunta¿ como vamos a bajar los escalones?" le digo esa es mi más grande preocupación

"Veo dos opciones posibles la primera y más vergonzosa que me siente en el escalón de arriba y baje de uno en uno sentado o que tu y tu hermana me sirvan de muletas y que yo de unos cuantos pasos." me contesta muy serio.

"Puedes dar pasos" le pregunto esto si me saca de mi.

"Se puede decir puedo dar como dos a tres pasos desde las operaciones en suiza" me contesta algo apenado.

"Eso no es nada de que apenarse Edward eso es algo del cual te tienes que sentir muy orgulloso" le digo mientras le doy un abrazo.

"Hey" dice Nessie desde el umbral con un abrigo puesto y uno en la mano para mi.

"Si eres desesperada" le contesto mientras emprendemos nuestro viaje a la puerta, tomó las llaves del auto de mi mamá y el abrigo de Edward.

Edward se pasó de su silla a una que está en el porche, la desesperada de mi hermana tomo la silla de ruedas y la puso en la acera y le puso el freno, luego subió hasta donde estábamos, Edward toma impulso para ponerse en pie y cuando lo veo sobre sus pies inmediatamente me pongo a la par para que se apoyó en mi, me da miedo que se caiga, Nessie hace lo mismo, Edward pone su manos sobre nuestro hombros luego, de eso da el primer paso, no puedo creer lo que veo, no puedo evitar que una lágrima se escape de mi ojo, despacio pero seguro podemos bajar los tres escalones, y lo ayudamos a sentarse.

"Edward eso fue increíble" le digo mientras me siento en su regazo para abrazarlo.

"No es mucho" dice restándole importancia.

"Por supuesto que sí" le digo muy feliz, me pongo en pie y me dirijo al auto lo veo subirse al asiento del copiloto y a mi hermana en la parte trasera y partimos camino a la reserva.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capítulo#20**

 **Esme pov.**

Cuando dejamos a Edward en la casa de los Swan, se me escapa una lagrima, no puedo creer lo rápido ha crecido mi bebé, todavía me recuerdo cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada fue un milagro Carlisle y yo pasamos muchos años intentando tener un hijo, pasamos por varios estudios hasta que nos dijeron que mis posibilidades de ser madre eran casi nulas, esta sería una de las peores noticias que he recibido en mi vida, no puedo creer que mi bebé milagro ya tenga edad para enamorarse, como toda madre no quiero que lo hagan daño a mi niño, ya a pasado demasiado como para que tenga que sufrir mucho más.

"Cariño, no te preocupes Edward va a estar bien" me dice Carlisle para consolarme.

"Yo se que va estar bien, pero no puedo creer que mi niño ya es todo un adulto y que próximamente pueda tener novia" le respondo.

"Verdad que si que rapido pasa el tiempo, siento que hace nada lo alse por primera vez." me dice Carlisle algo nostálgico.

"Yo tambien me acuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez en el ultrasonido, hasta ese momento realmente me di cuenta que si habíamos tenido un milagro" le digo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Si ese fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida" me dice mientras me da un beso en la mano.

"Carlisle tengo que decirte algo importante" le digo en un susurro no se como pueda tener la noticia.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" me pregunta preocupado.

"Lo que pasa es que me invitaron a un congreso de historia en Múnich, para que presente una ponencia sobre mi libro sobre la Gran Guerra" le digo

"Eso es increíble, cariño"me dice con una sonrisa.

"Tu lo crees, tu y Edward no me van a necesitar son diez días en total no los puedo dejar por tanto tiempo" le contestó.

"Edward y yo vamos a estar bien por esos días, yo se cocinar, ambos sabemos lavar ropa, Edward es una persona super independiente, irá a clases la mayor parte del dia, por nosotros no deberías preocuparte, debes ir a ese congreso llevas varios años desde que no vas a uno en Europa" me dice muy convencido.

En que el trate de reconfortarme, siempre voy a sentir cosita, no llevo ni un mes de que regrese de Suiza, y desde el cumpleaños de mi príncipe no me e separado de él, estuve con Edward durante la segunda operación y los meses que tuvo que guardar reposo en cama, las primeras sesiones de rehabilitación en Suiza,siento con solo cerrar mis ojos puedo regresar a ese momento cuando lo vi después de la segunda intervención.

 _Flashback_

 _No puedo estar ni un minuto más sentada en estas incómodas sillas esperando a que me den razones de como salio la cirugía de mi hijo, si algo llega a salir mal esta vez no voy a tener a Carlisle conmigo como en la anterior tuvo que regresar a Forks en que él no quería, estoy muy nerviosa que las cosas se compliquen como la vez pasada._

" _Señora Cullen" me llama el Dr. Denali_

" _¿Como está Edward?" le preguntó._

" _No hubo ninguna complicación, logramos estabilizar la columna de Edward a través de los pines de titanio, en este momento se encuentra en recuperación." me explica._

" _¿Lo puedo ver?" le pregunto._

" _Si acompáñame, te llevo a verlo"me dice , mientras nos dirigimos al área de recuperación cuando llegamos me lleva a la cama donde se encuentra mi príncipe, al verlo mi alma regresa al cuerpo, en esta ocasión no se ve tan mal como la anterior, cambiaron el halo cervical, por un corset que se extiende desde sus hombros hasta la cadera,y también tiene un cuello ortopédico, tiene una cánula nasal, sus mejillas tienen un poco de color, el doctor se retira y yo me acerco a un lado de la cama , tomo una de sus manos, cuando lo hago él abre sus ojos._

" _Ma..mi" medio tartamudea en un susurro._

" _Descansa mi niño todo salió bien" le contesto mientras le doy un beso en la frente._

 _Fin del flashback_

Me doy cuenta que estos días fueras podrían hacer mejor la relación de padre e hijo que lleva años en un camino de destrucción en que ellos han hecho proceso, pero necesitan mucho más por lo cual decido que si asistiré al congreso.

Edward pov.

No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer nunca ni en mi mas raro sueño me imaginaba que iba a caminar o por lo menos intentarlo enfrente de Bella, durante todo el tiempo que estuve en pie rezaba para que mis piernas no flaquearon en ese momento y pero lo que menos me esperaba era la reacción de Bella cuando estuve otra vez sentado en mi silla que se me sentara en el regazo y me abrazara, por primera vez en casi ocho años deseo poder caminar, estar completo no estar defectuoso o dañado para ella mi Bella.

"Edward ¿ cuando empiezas asistir al colegio?" me pregunto Nessie y me sacó de mi ensoñamiento, nos encontramos camino a la reserva.

"A partir de mañana" le contesto, mientras observo a Bella y me doy cuenta que está muy callada.

"Me imagino que debe ser muy distinto estudiar aquí en Forks que hacerlo en Europa" me comenta Nessie.

"Si un poco se puede decir pero es bueno estar devuelta cerca de mis papas." le digo sin darle mucha importancia.

"Edward ¿como fue quedaste en la silla de ruedas?" me pregunta , esto me saca un poco de mi, no le he podido contar a Bella realmente sobre el accidente.

"Vanessa no le tienes porque hacer esas preguntas, Edward no te a dado esa confianza" la regaña Bella, y se lo agradezco.

"Perdón si fui algo impertinente." se disculpa.

Luego de esto el carro se quedo en total silencio, yo por mi parte me dedique en observar la naturaleza y el paisaje que había camino a la reserva, me siento algo incomodo yo se que lo que me acaba de preguntar Nessie, es algo que en las próximas semanas me lo preguntaran en varias llegamos a la reserva Nessie se despide de nosotros rápidamente y sale del auto donde se encuentra un chico de cabello negro y de piel morena, el la abrazo, Bella abre la ventanilla de su puerta para que aparezca un chico musculoso, pero cuando sonríe tiene un camananci en su mejilla.

"Hola Bells, que bien que llegas estaba apunto de llamarte haber si venias por mi ya sufrí mi tortura de ir a pescar" le dice el chico.

"Hola Oso, te presento a Edward Cullen, Edward mi hermano Emmett" nos presenta Bella.

"Hola Emmett es un placer conocerte" le digo mientras extiendo mi mano para estrechar la suya.

"Hola Edward, el placer es mío" dice Emmett mientras nos estrechamos las manos.

"Bueno Emm, dile a papá que te vas nosotros." le dice Bella, luego lo veo marcharse.

"Edward perdona lo que pregunto la metiche de mi hermana ella, no tenia ningun derecho." me dice Bella super apenada.

"No te tienes que disculpar por algo que tu no hiciste" le digo restándole importancia.

"Lo digo en serio Edward" me dice algo triste.

"No tienes que sentirte mal por algo que no fuiste tu" le digo dándole una sonrisa.

Después de esto llegó Emmett y dijo que ya el jefe Swan sabía que se iba con nosotros y que él se llevaba a Nessie, entonces nos pusimos en marcha de regreso.

"Edward, ¿qué te ha parecido Forks?" me preguntó Emmett.

"De lo poco que he conocido, se ve que es muy tranquilo" le respondo.

"¿Conoces lo acantilados?" me pregunta.

"No ¿donde quedan?" le respondo.

"Cerca, ya se porque no nos quedamos a pasar el un rato en los acantilados" dice Emmett.

"Me parece una increíble idea." eso me llamó mucho la atención.

"Voy a decirle a Rose que se venga y que traiga golosinas y cosas para picar" dice.

"Hey Bella ¿que te pasa?" le digo a estado super callada.

"Lo que pasa es que no quiero que digas que si quieres hacer cosas solo por complacer a mis hermanos" me dice super seria.

"No lo estoy haciendo por ellos sino, porque yo me quiero divertir, quiero hacer amigos, vacilar y este tipo de cosas" le digo con alegría.

"Si es por eso me parece increible Edward" me dice mientras estaciona el auto en una orilla del bosque.

"Rose se va encargar de traernos todo tipo de cochinadas" nos dice emmett.

"Bueno, caballeros tenemos que planear como vamos a llegar hasta, el límite de los acantilados, la silla de Edward, no podria llevarlo hasta alla" nos dice Bella.

"¿Silla?" pregunta Emmett.

"Silla de ruedas" le contestó

"En ese caso yo te puedo llevar a caballito" contestó Emmett como si nada pasara, como que mi discapacidad no fuera nada del otro mundo.

"Ya no hay problema, yo me encargare de llevar el cobertor que anda siempre mi madre en el maletero." dice Bella mientras se baja del auto.

"Bueno compañero, es momento que te subas a caballito" me dice emmett cuando abre la puerta de auto, saco mis pies del auto y pongo mis manos alrededor del cuello de emmett y él toma mis piernas, llega Bella, cierra, la puerta y empezamos en camino a nuestro destino, me siento muy cómodo alrededor de Bella.

"Hemos llegado" dice Emmett, donde nos encontramos ahí una vista increíble al mar.

"Este lugar es muy bello" les digo

"Estas en lo correcto Ed" me dice Emmett y me da risa el diminutivo que le acaba de dar a mi nombre, Bella extiende la manta en el suelo cerca de un árbol, luego Emmett, se agacha para que me pueda sentar , ar recuesto mi espalda al árbol que esta por la manta.

"¿Te encuentras cómodo?" me dice Bella

"Sí estoy perfectamente" le contestó, mientras la veo sentarse cerca de mi.

"Chicos los dejo voy a ir a buscar a Rose" dice emmett mientras se aleja.

"¿Porque no te recuestas en mi para que estés mas cómoda?" le pregunto, en qué momento me volví tan animado.

"Si tu no tienes problema" me dice mientras yo asiento con mi cabeza, ella coloca su cabeza en mi hombro y sus manos envuelven mi torso, colocó uno de mis brazos alrededor de ella y nos quedamos así por no se cuanto tiempo.


	21. Capitulo 21

Bella pov.

Me encuentro recostada el pecho de Edward, me siento en otro mundo, en la posición que estamos, hace tan solo una semana no me hubiera imaginaba estar sentada con un chico viendo esta increible vista los acantilados dan vista al mar de la reserva, el viento está corriendo, Edward es una persona impresionante, hoy a hecho muchas cosas que lo demuestran, el me ha demostrado que tener una limitación física no significa restringirse hacer cosas.

"Edward ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" le digo.

"Claro Bella" me responde super sereno.

"¿Qué sientes cuando las personas se te quedan viendo?"le pregunto en un susurro.

"Al principio me intimidaba me hacía sentir como que no valía nada, ademas lastima que salía de ellos como un niño está en una silla de ruedas, pero luego me di cuenta que ellos eran los que tenían el problema no yo" me dijo en la voz roca.

"Perdon si te incomode con la pregunta" le digo apenada.

"Para nada Bella, no es que me incomode , es solo que contigo las cosas son diferentes, tú te fijas en mí como persona y no en mi discapacidad" me dice en un susurro y luego me da un casto beso en mi cabello.

"Eso nunca lo dudes, Edward tu eres una persona única que en los pocos días que llevo de conocerte, me a demostrado que eres terco, amable, gentil, cariñoso, y super especial, y no eres menos por estar en esa silla, más bien ella demuestra que eres alguien que le han puesto una prueba y la haz pasado con honores" le digo muy en serio y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Esas palabras son muy hermosas y te las agradezco, Bella y tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado desde que me viene a vivir a Forks" me dice, en ese momento levanté mi cara y nuestros rostro quedaron a centímetros, no sé qué fue lo que me llevo hacerlo pero corte la distancia que nos separaba y mis labios tocaron los suyos, cuando lo hicieron sentir como una corriente eléctrica, Edward respondió a mi beso y este se fue intensificando y cuando al fin nos separamos fue porque necesitamos respirar.

"Wow, Bella eso fue espectacular" me dice Edward algo atontado.

"En serio no te piensas que fue muy lanzada de mi parte" le respondo se que mi cara esta roja como tomate.

"Para nada, yo no se si tu te incomode" dice tímidamente.

"Fui yo la que te di el beso y tu piensas que me pudiste incomodar" digo entre risas.

"No te burles de mí" me dice al igual que yo riendo.

"Fue demasiado dulce de tu parte pensar que si me incomodaba, pero para tu informacion para nada ese beso fue fantástico" le contestó.

"A mi tambien me gusto nuestro beso" me dice mientras me estrecha contra su pecho.

"¿Y ahora que va a pasar?" le pregunto tímidamente.

"Realmente no sé podríamos seguirnos conociendo y viendo donde nos llevan estos sentimientos" me responde y me da un ligero beso en mi pelo.

"Me parece buena idea, ver que surge de esto yo no tengo ningún problema con seguir abrazada de esta manera con el chico que me gusta" le digo sinceramente.

"Me siento muy halagado Bella, pero estas segura que quieres estar con un chico que no puede caminar tomado de la mano contigo o salir a bailar, cargarte que más bien lo tienen que cargar" me dice.

"Ya te dije que tu discapacidad no me parece nada malo y yo me enamore del chico y no me importa lo demás" le digo y luego le doy un casto beso en los labios.

"Gracias Bella, espero no defraudarte" me contesta.

"Por el momento no lo haces" le digo y vuelvo a poner mi cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Isabella, me concedes el honor de ser tu pareja para el baile de otoño?" me pregunta, y mientras lo hace toma una de mis manos y se la lleva a la boca y le da un ligero beso en mis nudillos.

"Por supuesto que si, mio seria el honor, pero de una vez te advierto que tengo dos pies izquierdos"le digo con una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno yo tampoco soy el mejor bailarin del mundo, eso sí te puedo decir soy el mejor dando círculos en una silla de ruedas" me dice entre risas.

"Pues para mi seria un honor dar círculos contigo" le respondo riéndome.

"Los dejo por un rato y empiezan la fiesta sin mi" dice Emmett con cara de falso ofensa.

"Hola Rose" le digo a mi amiga cuando la veo, esta luce un buzo de color azul oscuro con un suéter de color gris, un abrigo impermeable negro north face, t unas converse de mujer del mismo color del buzo, su cabello se encontraba amarrado en un moño alto.

"Hola Bells, Edward es un gusto conocerte" dice mientras se sienta en la manta y le extiende una mano a Edward.

"Hola Rose, el gusto es mío" dice algo cohibido.

"Relájate Edward, estamos entre amigos" dice mi hermano mientras se sienta junto a Rose.

"Bueno, yo traje cucherias como el glotón del Oso me pidió, pero también traje unas cuantas cobijas, no queremos que nadie se enferme" dice mi ese momento no me di cuenta que nosotros estamos acostumbrados al frio, pero Edward, lo menos que quiero es que se enferme.

"Bueno empecemos a comer" dice Emm.

"Edward tienes frío, necesitas una cobija" le dijo en voz baja en su oído.

"Solo un poco pero estoy bien no te preocupes empecemos a comer." me dice dándome esa bella sonrisa torcida.

Pasamos el rato comiendo cada una de las que trajo Rose, y riéndonos de las bromas del Oso, en varios ocasiones me quede viendo a Edward y me di cuenta que estaba muy feliz quedarnos a ver el atardecer, como iba avanzando la tarde se estaba poniendo cada vez más frío.

"Edward, ¿qué tanto frío tienes?" me preocupa que se pueda enfermar.

"Realmente, tengo frio pero principalmente en las piernas, como ellas pasan todo el tiempo inmóviles hay más problemas de circulación." me contesta.

"Ed, porque no lo dijiste antes no queremos que te enfermes" le dice mi hermano, mientras toma una cobija y la extiende por las piernas de Edward.

"No es nada del otro mundo" dice Edward restándole importancia.

"Edward, no necesitas cambiar las piernas de posición llevamos mucho rato aquí" le pregunta Rose algo preocupada.

"No estoy bien, enserio no se preocupen" nos dicen en que yo no me puedo dejar de preocupar.

"¿Edward no te duele la espalda?" le pregunto.

"No Bella, me encuentro bien, y ya los tres se están volviendo pesados" dice algo obstinado.

"Perdon compañero pero nos preocupamos, porque no queremos que nada malo te pase" le dice Emm, con una gran sonrisa.

"Se lo agradezco, pero es algo atosigante que los tres me pregunten todo esto solo por ser paralítico" dice algo triste.

"No te lo vamos a negar que en parte si es por lo de la parálisis, pero también es porque nosotros hemos vivido siempre aquí y conocemos el clima y perdónanos si nos pasamos" le dice Rosalie.

"Lo siento, si me enoje es que quiero que las personas me vean a mi, no a mi discapacidad y hoy es la primera vez desde que tuve el accidente, que las personas sin discapacidad me ven a mi no al pobre niño lisiado que hay que ver con lastima" nos dice algo triste.

"No pienses así, sabemos que nos pasemos, pero lo hacemos porque nos importas" le dice Emm.

"Exacto, Edward todos admitimos que se nos fue un poco la mano, pero es porque queremos que estés bien" le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Lo aprecio mucho" nos dice con una sonrisa

Lo puedo decir que sin lugar a dudas ha sido una tarde inolvidable, la forma con la que hemos pasado el rato ha sido increíble, entiendo lo que quería decir Edward hace un rato, el lo menos que quiere es que lo mimen por estar paralítico y lo ha dejado claro y todos nosotros lo tenemos que respetar.

Carlisle pov.

Durante la mayor parte del camino a Seattle pensé que esos diez días que Esme este en Munich los tengo que aprovechar para mejorar mi relación con Edward, en que estamos mejor que hace unos meses sigue habiendo mucho que tenemos que arreglar, y yo se que el principal que tiene cosas que mejorar para que esta relación funcione soy viaje de hoy a Seattle es porque necesito algunas cosas para las terapias de Edward, de alguna manera seguiré haciendo mi lucha para que el vuelva a caminar, y Esme quería comprar algunas decoraciones para los cuartos de invitados como mi hermana, sobrino y la novia de este vine para acción de gracias, mi esposa está como loca.

"Sabes que estado pensando que podíamos invitar a la familia de Isabella a pasar Acción de gracias con nosotros" comenta Esme.

"Tu estas segura con que ese par van a llegar a ser novios tan rápido" le digo en son de broma a mi esposa.

"Tenlo por seguro no dura ni dos semanas para que nuestro niño nos diga que son novios" me dice super seria.

Eso es algo con lo que no puedo competir, y no dudo como están las cosas con esos dos que se están viendo y pasando el rato juntos, pero no tengo ningún problema Edward se ve muy contento realmente, es la primera vez en meses que lo veo de ese humor, desde la primera cirugía ha estado que no soportaba que le dijeran nada porque ya se arrancaba.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial Esme y yo nos separamos ella se va ha una tienda de decoracion y yo me dirijo a una tienda donde vende todo tipo de aparatos ortopédicos y para fisioterapia, necesito varias cosas entre ellas un aparato que da pequeñas descargas de electricidad al músculo para contraer, un andador, muletas...Cuando termino las compras me acerco a la tienda de la Apple, decido que es el momento de cambiarle el celular a Edward por lo cual le compro un iphone 6s, me siento en una cafetería a esperar a que Esme termine.

Flashback

Acabo de llegar a la casa después de un muy largo turno en el hospital, en los últimos meses mis turnos en el hospital han sido muy extensos, Esme no me dice nada pero yo se que ella se encuentra enojada porque no le he dedicado el mismo tiempo que antes del accidente a Edward, en que soy especialista de medicina cardiotorácica, estado haciendo una residencia en neurología para saber mucho más, buscar una manera de curar a mi hijo. Cuando entro a la sala veo a Edward acurrucado en el sofá con una cobija viendo el resumen de lo que paso hoy en los juegos olímpicos.

"Buenas noches hijo" le digo mientras me siento en una de las orejas del sofá.

"Hola papi, viste que Michael Phelps ganó su sexta medalla de oro en esta edición de las olimpiadas" me dice con mucho entusiasmo.

"No lo sabia, porque no e tenido tiempo" le respondo.

"Eso es cierto papi, estamos en medio verano y no hemos hecho nada juntos" me reprocha.

"Lo siento mi niño, he estado muy ocupado" le digo y me siento mal hacerlo

"Me imagino que si estas muy ocupado, porque hoy faltaste a mi partido de basketball en silla de ruedas, pero antes nunca te perdías uno de fútbol." me dice con una cara de tristeza que me parte el alma, veo como se sienta, y se pasa del sofá a su silla y se va, no tengo que decirle me siento el peor papá del mundo lo e desilusionado.

"Carlisle, tenemos que hablar, deje que pasarás tu tiempo que aceptaras lo que esta pasando, pero cada vez empeoran en vez de mejorar, tu hijo el día de hoy pasó todo el día esperando el partido, le dijo a sus amigos del equipo que tu ibas estar ahí cuando metiera su primera canasta como siempre habías, estado, hoy tu hijo metió tres canastas y todos los tiros busco entre el público a su padre el cual nunca llegó, cuando llegamos a la casa empezó a llorar desconsolado, él cree que te ha defraudado por estar en esa silla de ruedas" me dice muy enojada conmigo se que no tengo manera de como disculparme con ninguno de los dos.

Fin del Flashback

Ese fue uno de los muchos errores que e cometido en los últimos casi ocho años y me arrepiento de cada uno de ellos.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Edward pov**

Acabo de pasar una de las mejores tardes de mi vida, Bella es una chica super dulce que poco a poco se sigue ganado mi corazón, lo que son Emmett y Rose no me han hecho cara fea por estar paralítico, me aceptaron hasta se estaban volviendo sobre protectores conmigo, pero en qué me molesto por como se comportaron en un momento sobre mi discapacidad y se los deje claros, se los agradezco.

"Creo que es hora de irnos" Dice Emmett, cuando el solo se está terminando de poner en el horizonte.

"Recojamos las cosas y nos vamos"le contestó Rose. Con esto Bella y Rose recogen la basura y las cobijas.

"¿Listo para otro viaje a caballito, Ed?" me preguntó Emmett mientras se acerca donde estoy.

"Si Emmett, muchas gracias por cargarme." le respondo, mientras el se agacha para que yo ponga mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, él toma mis piernas y se pone en pie,Bella recoge la manta en la que estábamos sentados y empezamos el camino de regreso al auto el viaje no lo llevamos entre bromas y risas, cuando llegamos al auto veo un bmw convertible de color rojo que me imagino que le pertenece a Rose , Bella abre la puerta del copiloto para que Emmett me deposite en este, luego de esto veo como Emmett acompaña a Rose a su auto y la despide con un gran abrazo.

"¿Qué te parecieron los acantilados?" me pregunta Bella.

"Fue increíble, es un lugar hermoso y les agradezco que me tomaran en cuenta"le respondo con una sonrisa.

"Sin ti no hubiera sido lo mismo" me dice Bella y me da un beso en mi mejilla.

"Hola Tortolos" dice emmett mientras se sube al auto.

"Ya nos podemos ir a casa" dice Bella.

"Sí" le contestó Emmett "Entonces ahora somos cuñados Ed"

"Emm, no lo jodas" le dice Bella algo molesta.

"Que delicada" le contesta y yo me rio.

"¿Ed, cuál tipo de auto te gusta?" me preguntó Emmett.

" Me gusta los Aston Martin, pero no cambio mi volvo" le contestó.

"Tienes auto" dice Emmett sorprendido.

"Si, es muy lindo tiene controles manuales para que Edward lo maneje." le contestó Bella con una sonrisa.

"Ohh, esta super tuanis, un dia podriamos ir a dar una vuelta" me dice Emmett,

"Cuando quieras" le murmuró.

"Llevo meses diciendole a Bells, que se debería comprar un auto propio" comenta Emmett.

"Eso suena como algo bueno" le contesto y dirijo mi mirada a Bella.

"Estoy en ello pero no e tenido el tiempo de ir a Seattle a buscar un auto que me guste y se ajuste a mi economía." contestó Bella.

"Yo te puedo acompañar el próximo fin de semana" le digo.

"Esa puede ser una muy buena idea" me dice bella con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Has conseguido convencerla más rápido que yo" me comentó Emmett.

Con eso termino la conversación debido a que llegamos a casa de Bella, Emmett me volvio a ayudar a bajarme, y me llevó hasta la casa, la puerta se encontraba el que me imagino que es el padre de Bella.

"Hola papá" le dice Emmett.

"Hijo, Hola Edward es un placer conocerte, soy Charlie Swan el padre de Bella" me dice mientras me extiende la mano para estrecharla.

"Hola es un gusto conocerlo " le contesto mientras le estrechó la mano.

"¿Necesitan ayuda en algo?" pregunta el

"Si puedes ir a traer la silla de ruedas de Edward" le contestó Emmett.

"Por supuesto" Dice mientras empieza el camino al auto.

"Hey a ti te voy a poner en el sofá" me comenta Emmett, mientras entramos a la casa, me pone en el sofá enfrente al televisor, Bella llega y se sienta a mi lado.

"Yo los dejo por un rato me voy a ir a bañar" dice Emmett y se va.

"Edward, le dije a mi papa que dejará la silla doblada en el pasillo, no tienes problema" me dice Bella.

"Para nada estoy bien así" le contestó con una sonrisa.

"Edward, me comentó Bella que van a ser compañeros en algunas materias" dice el padre de Bella cuando llega a la sal y se sienta en el sillon reclinable.

"Si somos compañeros en álgebra, historia y literatura" le digo en voz baja me siento algo intimidado.

"¿Como te iba en el colegio en el extranjero?" me pregunta.

"Bien, formaba parte del cuadro de honor, que lo conforman los mejores diez promedios del internado." le digo algo orgulloso.

"Felicidades muchacho, eres muy aplicado" me dijo.

"Hola Edward, Bella hija me puedes ayudar a terminar la cena" dice Renee.

"Si ya voy" dice Bella mientras se levanta.

"¿Te gusta el béisbol Edward?" me pregunta el jefe Swan.

"Si lo he visto, es bastante interesante, pero prefiero el Futbol o el Basketball" le contesto serio.

"Son muy buenos deportes ambos en lo que es futbol Emmett y mi persona seguimos la liga alemana" me dice, y siento un alivio porque a mi tambien me gusta la bundesliga.

"Yo tambien soy fan de la Bundesliga, mi equipo es el Bayern Munich" le respondo algo más tranquilo.

"Emmett también le va al Bayern, yo prefiero el Dortmund" me comenta.

"Es muy buen equipo" le respondo.

"El fútbol es un deporte muy interesante pero en las ligas europeas" me dice.

"En nuestro país no es tan malo pero si hay una diferencia entre ambos, yo he podido ver ambos en un estadio prefiero la liga Europea."

"¿Te gusta ir a estadios?" me pregunta algo sorprendido. " perdon si te ofendi, no debería estar tan sorprendido" me dice rapidamente super apenado.

"Para nada Señor Swan, no debería avergonzarse de la pregunta es algo muy común que las personas me pregunten que si me gustan muchas cosas o si las hago por discapacidad." le respondió calmadamente.

"Pero aun así no debí estaba mal de mi parte preguntarte" me dice como diciendo con todo lo que le dijera no iba a cambiar nada.

"Se lo juro que no me incomodo" le reitero."Bueno, muchacho pero disculpame" dice super avergonzado.

"No hay problema" le digo con una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo.

"Dijiste que tambien te gusta el Basketball" me comenta como para cambiar de tema.

"Si me gusta verlo y tambien juego" le digo

"Juegas Basketball en silla de ruedas, que interesante, yo realmente nunca e visto un partido, pero me imagino que debe ser lo mismo"dice algo intimidado.

"Es exactamente lo mismo, realmente yo tampoco habia visto un partido hasta después del accidente, cuando quede paralítico, y mi fisioterapeuta en Chicago me lo comento que habia un grupo de Basketball en silla de ruedas para niños, entonces le di la oportunidad y me encanto." le digo.

"Suena que es algo el cual te ayudo adaptarte" murmura.

"Creo que asi fue, antes del accidente me encantaba, todavía me encanta los deportes, la diferencias de antes y ahora es la silla, pero eso fue algo el cual tuvo un impacto muy positivo en mi." le digo orgullosamente.

"Perdon por interrumpir la comida ya está" dice Bella.

"Voy por la silla de edward" dice el padre de Bella y se va por ella.

"No te incomoda el abrigo" me dice Bella.

"Se me había ido que lo andaba puesto, está hablando con tu padre" le respondo con mi mejor sonrisa.

"Si lo acabo de notar que tu y mi padre tienen una conversación muy amena" dice y yo empiezo a quitarme el abrigo, siento que se me levanta el suéter otra vez.

"Me cae muy bien tu papá" le respondo mientras bajo el suéter.

"¿Edward las cicatrices en tu espalda son de las operaciones?" me pregunta Bella en un susurro.

"Si ambas son de las operaciones de Suiza" le digo.

"Aqui esta la silla"dice el jefe Swan

"Gracias" le digo mientras me empiezo a pasar a la silla.

Luego de eso todos nos dirigimos a la cocina para cenar, la Señora Swan hizo de comer la lasaña de vegetales la cual estaba muy buena, se habló un poco de deportes la pesca y los acantilados, el dia con la familia de Bella ha sido grandioso. Cuando estamos terminando de cenar recibo un mensaje de mi papá que están a diez minutos de pasarme a recoger, me despido de la familia de Bella, y tanto ella como yo nos vamos a esperar a mis padres al porche.

"Bella ha sido un día increíble y te lo agradezco" le digo mientras tomo su mano.

"Para mi tambien fue muy bueno todo el dia y es de lo mejor que me a pasado." me dice mientras se sienta en mi regazo. le doy un beso en la coronilla y nos quedamos así hasta que aparece el auto de mis padres, ellos se bajan mi papá me ayuda a subirme, y nos despedimos de Bella y nos dirigimos a la casa.

"¿Mi principe como estuvo tu día?" me pregunta mi madre.

"Increible, la familia de Bella es muy agradable, fuimos a la reserva a dejar a su hermana y luego con su hermano y con la mejor amiga de Bella, Rose fuimos a los acantilados a pasar el rato hasta que anocheció" les digo muy feliz.

"Veo que la pasante muy entretenido y es bueno que hagas amigos" comenta mi padre mientras nos dirigimos a cas.

"¿Y a ustedes que tal les fue?" les pregunto.

"Yo compre lo que necesitaba para los cuartos de invitados, me compre una riopa que necesitaba y compre unas cosas que me gustaron para ti" dice mi madre.

"Yo por otro lado compre algunas cosas de fisioterapia y un regalo para ti" me comenta mi padre.

"¿Un regalo?" digo algo dudoso.

"Wow, y a que se debe" le murmuró.

"Siento que es una recompensa" me dice y en eso llegamos a la casa. Se baja a traer mi silla, me paso del auto a la silla , mi madre baja de la parte trasera del auto sus compras me ofrezco para llevar un poco de bolsas, y nos dirigimos al interior de la casa, cuando estamos ahí, mi madre empieza a buscar las bolsas con mis ropas y mi padre se acerca y me da una bolsa.

"Abrelo" me dice y eso hago, mi regalo era un Iphone 6s.

"Muchas gracias papá" le digo mientras le doy un de eso mi madre me da lo que me compro y me dirigí a mi habitación pongo las compras cerca de mi guardarropa tomó un buzo de color gris y una camiseta de manga verde musgo, con esto me dirijo al baño para usar el inodoro y lavarme los dientes, e terminado mis necesidades y me e cambiado, tomo mi actual celular y el nuevo que me dio mi padre, para pasar el chip, y noto que tengo un mensaje de Jazz.

 _ **Hola Eddie, estoy deseando que sea acción de gracias para verte me haces mucha falta, deberíamos vernos...Si quieres en estos dias nos hablamos por Skype, me avisas.-J.W**_

Me encanta la idea de Jazz, necesito hablar con él de todo lo de Bella.

 _ **Hola Jazz, yo tambien no aguanto las ganas de verte, y lo de Skype me suena increible necesito contarte muchas cosas.-E.C**_

Paso el chip de un celular al otro empiezo a descargar lo que necesito, cuando termino tomo mi ipod y me pongo los audifonos y con esto me quedo dormido.

 **Bella pov.**

Cuando suena el despertador por primera vez en lo que llevo de este año escolar estoy super contenta que lo haga hoy voy a ir a clases y va estar Edward y nos vamos a ver en tres clases juntos, no sé lo que me voy a poner y por primera vez creo que me importa verme bonita para ir a clases, me dirijo para mi armario y empiezo a buscar me decidí por un pantalón negro un suéter blanco con rayas negras, un chaleco impermeable, y la hunter Boots con un par de medias especiales para ellas y me dirijia al baño y ya mi hermana no estaba qué bendición, cuando me encuentro bañada y vestida, tomó el bolso de colegio y baje a desayunar, estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward, el desayuno se me paso demasiado Fue hora de irnos era feliz mi hermana andaba vestida con un pantalón negro roto, una blusa vino con puntos de colores y una jacket de cuero negro, y unos botines, que ella se fuera en la parte de atrás del auto de emm, cuando llegamos al colegio, el auto de Edward ya estaba ahí pero no se veia por ningun lado, me imagino que está en la dirección, me voy para allá a buscarlo además la primera clases la tenemos juntos, y cuando lo veo me quedo pasmado por lo guapo que se ve, tiene puesto un jeans una camiseta blanca con un suéter negro de botones abierto.

"Hola Edward, estas listo para ir a clases" le digo de saludo algo nerviosa.

"Hola Bella, estoy algo nervioso pero creo que sí estoy listo" me dice mientras toma mi mano y le da un apreton.

Espero que los idiotas traten bien a Edward, que no lo molesten por su silla de ruedas, ni por su discapacidad.


	23. Capitulo23

**Edward pov.**

Mi padre me llama para que me despierte y me sacude, le digo que ya estoy despierto y me voy a empezar alistar no puedo creer que la noche se fuera tan rápido y ya no pueda seguir durmiendo, pero a la vez me entusiasma que sea de dia para poder ver a Bella, pasaremos tres clases juntos, me siento algo nerviosa por lo que pueda pensar los estudiantes del estudiantes del colegio estoy segura que me van a ver como un bicho raro pero no les voy a dar mucha mente, me levanto y me dieron al baño para empezar alisarme, cuando me encuentro bañado me dirijo al guardarropa a para escoger lo que me voy a poner me decido por una camiseta de manga larga de color blanca, un jeans medio desteñido, una suéter de color negro con botones en el frente y unas converse color azul oscuro cuando me encontré vestido aliste mi bolso y me rodé hasta la cocina donde mi mamá se encuentra haciendo el desayuno.

"Buenos dias corazon" me dice mi madre desde la estufa.

"Buenos días, mami" le contestó.

"Te hice para desayunar panqueques" me dice mientras se encamina donde me encuentro en la mesa , y pone un plato enfrente mio con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

"Gracias ma" le contesto mientras empiezo a comer.

"Buenos días cariño, campeón" dice mi papá cuando llega a desayunar ya vestido para irse al hospital.

"Buenos días papá" le contestó mientras sigo comiendo.

"¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar al colegio?" me pregunta

"No yo puedo irme solo es mejor" le contesto, quiero recuperar mi independencia.

"Ok, solo te preguntaba" dice mientras toma un trago de café.

"Lo se nada mas estoy algo nervioso" le comento y sigo comiendo.

"Mi niño ¿tienes planes en la tarde con Isabella?" me pregunta mi mamá.

"No realmente Bella y yo no tenemos planes pero si algo llegara a surgir se los comunico" le digo cuando doy el último bocado.

Con esto se retire de la mesa me dirijia a mi cuarto para lavarme los dientes y recoger una gabardina para irme, cuando me encontré listo me despedi de mis padres mi madre tenia lagrimas en los ojos, me subí a mi auto y me dirigí al colegio cuando estuve ahí me estacione cerca de la rampa pero no en el lugar de discapacitados hoy no, por el momento han llegado muy pocas personas es algo temprano, me bajo del auto y recojo mis cosas para encaminarme a la dirección, donde me atiende una señora mayor como de unos cincuenta años toda regordeta, pero muy amable.

"Buenos días cariño ¿en que te puedo ayudar?" me pregunta de manera cariñosa cuando me ve entrar.

"Buenos días señora, estoy aquí es mi primer dia" le contesto algo nervioso.

"Tu debes ser el hijo del doctor Cullen, es un placer conocerte cariño, el director quiere hablar contigo espérame un momento mientras le digo que ya estas aquí" me dice mientras se dirige a la oficina del director.

Pocos segundos después llega acompañado por un señor de unos cuarenta años, de piel algo morena y un poco pelón el cual se presenta con el director Lawerence.

"Buenos días Edward es un placer conocerte" me dice con una sonrisa que tiene sinceridad pero a la vez un poco de lastima.

"Buenos días director Lawerence, le agradezco que me dé la oportunidad de que me integre al colegio" le digo con todo el respeto posible.

"Para nosotros es un honor contar con estudiante como tu, tus calificaciones y recomendaciones de tus profesores en Escocia son increíbles" me comenta.

"Me gusta mantener buenas calificaciones, son bastante aplicado, y voy a tratar de ponerme al dia lo mas rapido posible con mis compañeros." le respondo.

"No me cabe duda de que lo harás, pero quería hablar contigo sobre otro tema el cual es tu discapacidad, el colegio posee rampas, se ha colocado una mesa sin silla en todas las aulas en las que tienes clases, los profesores se encuentran a tanto, se te da más tiempo para llegar al las aulas, y el baño para discapacitados ha recibido mejoras" me dice con simpatía.

"Se le agradece director, y perdone las molestias" le respondo algo irritado.

"Si en algún momento necesitas algo solo me buscas" me contesta y con esto se retira, la secretaria me da mi horario para el dia, en la primera hora tengo algebra,segunda hora literatura, tercera hora italiano,cuarta hora historia y quinta hora biología, paso las primeras dos horas con Bella, se me marca una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me doy la vuelta para dirigirme a mi primera a mi primera clase y me encuentro con Bella en la puerta la cual se ve hermosa con lo que anda puesto un sueter blanco con lineas negras, un chaleco impermeable, un pantalón negro, botas, su cabello en dos trenzas unidas en una cola.

"Hola Edward, estas listo para ir a clases"me dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Hola Bella, estoy algo nervioso pero creo que sí estoy listo" le digo mientras me acerco a ella tomo su mano y le doy un apretón.

Durante todo nuestro camino al aula no hablamos no se cual de los dos se encuentra más nervioso, las personas se me quedan viendo cuando vamos pasando eso hace que me vuelva más ansioso, no quiero que me rechacen, me hace sentir que estoy de vuelta en la escuela por primera vez después del accidente cuando los niños se burlaron por la silla, yo no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo pero no puedo vivir toda la vida escondiéndome del resto del llegamos al aula, busco la mesa que no tiene silla y Bella se sienta en la mesa de la par.

"Hey tranquilo no permitas que ellos te intimiden" me dice Bella con una sonrisa.

"Eso es lo que estoy tratando, pero llevo años de que no voy a una escuela sin personas con discapacidad, nadie donde te juzguen" le contestó ese momento Rose llegó al aula la cual andaba puesto un vestido de rayas rosas,anaranjadas, celestes, azules, y beiges, con una licra negra, faja y botines de color café, y su cabello recogido en una cola de medio lado.

"Buenos días niños, me hubieran dicho que veníamos combinados, ahora estoy desentonando" nos dice con un puchero y esto hizo reir.

"No lo había notado" le contestó Bella, con eso termina nuestra conversación debido a que llega al profesor O'brien, el se presento ante mi y le dijo al grupo que tenían un nuevo compañero, se me quedaron y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos, yo le puse atención a la clase y me di cuenta que el miércoles tengo examen de algebra, algunas cosas de las que salen en el examen las vi en escocia otras no pero Bella me dijo que ella me ayudaba a ponerme al dia y termino la clase el profesor me dijo que si no me sentía a la altura del examen debido que me acabo de incorporar al colegio lo podíamos dejar para después, cuando estuviera listo. Bella, Rose y yo nos dirigimos a los casilleros deje mis cosas en mi casillero y solo tome mi cuaderno de literatura, y me fui junto con Bella, el profesora Thomas me presento ante todo el grupo los cuales más de uno me hizo fuchi como si estar en silla de ruedas se fuera a contagiar, empezamos con la clase y me pareció super interesante lo que estábamos viendo la literatura latinoamericana la profesora nos mandó a leer el libro de "Mamita Yunai" de Carlos Luis Fallas, y tenemos que hacer un resumen del libro para dentro de Bella por primera vez en el dia y me dirigí a mi clases de italiano, realmente no se porque mi papá me escribió a esta clases debido a que hablo italiano fluido desde que tengo nueve, siento que va ser súper aburrido y principalmente por no tener a Bella conmigo.

Cuando me rodeaba por los pasillos a la cafetería las personas empezaron hacer comentarios no muy agradables trataba de no hacerles caso pero siempre escuchaba uno que otros, cuando llegue a la cafetería vi a Bella con dos azafates esperándome para ir a ser la fila de la comida, me costó un poco maniobrar con el azafate, y mover la silla pero no iba a dejarme vencer facilmente, e pasado por mucho como para que los comentarios y las miradas me derrumben.

"Hola Ed,¿ como a estado tu dia?" dice cuando llegamos a la mesa.

"Hola Emm, por el momento me a ido muy bien, con unos que otros comentarios, pero eso no me voy a echar a morir por ellos" le contestó.

"Esa es la actitud Ed" contesta mientras se levanta para ir a dejar su azafate.

Después de eso el resto del dia se va como un borrón, estoy saliendo de clase de biología donde tengo que leer un capitulo para mañana y hacer un esquema, tengo tarea de italiano y tengo que leer el libro para literatura además de la tarea de álgebra la cual es una práctica para el examen del miercoles, tengo que preguntarle a Bella si podemos estudiar.

"Hey Edward" me dice Bella cuando me ve salir del colegio.

"Bella, ¿me preguntaba si podemos estudiar hoy?" le pregunto.

"No, puedo tengo que trabajar en la bibloteca, bueno realmente te podria ayudar un poco mientras trabajo, normalmente acomodo libros, o estoy en el escritorio recibiendo o prestando libros" me contesta.

"Si, no te causa ningun problema en tu trabajo, por mi esta bien." le contesto mientras nos dirigimos a mi auto.

"No creo que la señora Webber tenga ningún problema" me dice con una sonrisa.

"¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?" le pregunto mientras me paso de mi silla al asiento.

"A las 3:30" me dice mientras se sienta en el asiento del copiloto.

"Podríamos ir a comprarnos un café" le comento.

"Si lo podemos hacer pero con una condición, yo soy la que pago, tu pagaste la comida el sabado, y ni intentes persuadirme" me sentencia.

"Ok, haci cualquiera entiende" le dijo entre risas.

"Lo ves muy gracioso Cullen" me dice con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras pongo el auto en marcha.

"Fue algo divertido" le digo

"Ok, dejemos ese tema" me dice con ojos de cachorrito.

"Sabes que me vuelves loco con esos impresionantes ojos de color chocolate que tienes" le dijo con un susurro y estoy seguro que me sonroje.

"Y tu con esa sonrisa ladeada que tienes" me contesta y me dio un casto beso en mi mejilla.

Llegamos a la cafetería me parqueo y Bella me dice que ella se baja a pedirlos, que le diga que quiere le digo que quiero un capuchino de vainilla y con esto se va y yo decido llamar a mi madre y decirle que me voy a quedar en la biblioteca para estudiar con Bella.

"Casa de la Familia Cullen" me contesta mi mamá

"Hola ma, te llamaba para decirte que me voy a quedar en la biblioteca para estudiar con Bella para el examen del miércoles" le digo.

"Hola príncipe, es bueno escuchar de ti, Bella le toca trabajar me imagino, gracias por avisarle a tu madre que es lo que vas hacer para que no me preocupe, preguntale a Bella si viene a cenar con nosotros" me dice

"Ok mami, yo le pregunto, nos vemos mas tarde" le digo y termino la llamada, y en ese momento regresa Bella con dos vasos medianos de café.

"Este es tuyo" de dice cuando me da el que está en su mano izquierda lo colocó en el portavasos del auto y enciendo el auto y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, nos bajamos tomo mis cosas, Bella los cafés me coloco en una mesa cerca del escritorio y veo a Bella ir a poner los libros devueltos a sus estados determinados, yo por mi parte empiezo a repasar los ejercicios de algebra con los apuntes de Bella, fácilmente me acuerdo de lo ya visto y lo que no e visto no es tan difícil realmente, en un rato tengo casi termino la practica de examen me faltan unos ejercicios que si están un poco más difíciles, los dejo de lado y empiezo a leer el capítulo de biología, es la tarea más grande que tengo para mañana no puedo creer que el señor banner nos dejará algo tan grande de un dia para otro, Bella regresa poco después que empiezo a leer con un libro en su mano.

"¿Edward, como te esta hiendo?" me pregunta cuando llega a la mesa.

"Creo que bien me faltan unos ejercicios de álgebra que casi no entendi, yen este momento leo para biología" le contesto.

"A bueno, yo acabo de conseguir el libro para literatura" me contesta.

"En serio, yo no lo pedí en la biblioteca pero tal vez apple books lo tenga" le respondo.

"Si esa también es una opción, este es el único ejemplar y es una primera edición" me dice.

"Bella, dice mi mamá que si quieres ir a cenar a la casa" le comento.

"Podría ser pero tengo que preguntar en la casa" me responde mientras toma la practica y mi cuaderno para ver cuales ejercicios no elabore.

"Bueno de que tienes tarea además de álgebra" le susurro.

"De frances" me dice y pone mala cara.

"Yo te puedo ayudar con eso"le digo.

"¿Que idioma llevas?" me pregunta.

"Italiano, pero e muy aburrido todo lo que vimos hoy ya lo sé" le digo y hago un puchero.

"Presuntuoso, si sabemos hablar muchos idiomas" me dice y me saca la lengua.

"Perdón, aprendí francés porque mi abuela materna era francesa, por lo cual mis padres me inscribieron en clases muy joven cuando tenia como 3 años y lo que fue italiano lo quise aprender después de escuchar hablar al dueño de la pizzería en chicago y bueno aprendí alemán en el internado" le contestó con cara de inocencia.

"Sabes hablar cuatro idiomas" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Si" le digo, luego me da un beso de despedida y regresa al trabajo y yo sigo leyendo lo de Biologia, termino de leer el capitulo cuando Bella termina de Trabajar y me dice que no puede ir a comer a la casa, la voy a dejar a su casa, nos despedimos con un casto beso en los labios.

 **Bella pov**.

La semana paso volando realmente cuando me di cuenta ya era sabado y habia quedado con Edward de ir a Seattle a buscar un auto mi hermano y Rose también nos van acompañar, mis papas me dieron 500 dólares y mi abuela Mary otros 500 para mi auto mas los 3000 dólares que ya tenía ahorrados exclusivamente para mi auto, vamos a ir en el auto de Edward, él ha estado feliz eso sin importar los comentarios que han estado haciendo en el dirijo al baño me tengo que lavar el cabello, cuando he terminado salho envuelta en un paño y me dirijo a mi cuarto a buscar que ponerme para el viaje a Seattle Edward dijo que pasaba por nosotros a las 8:30, y con lo puntual que es me tengo que apurar para estar lista ya que son las 7:15 de la mañ decide poner un palntalon de color gris con un negro con rallas blancas, un abrigo de color cafe que me llega a mitad del muslo y unas botas bjas del mismo color del abrigo, luego seco mi cabello, y me ago una trenza de espiga de un poco de mi cabello y lo dejo suelto, me doy cuentan solon las 8:25 a.m, me dirijo al baño a lavarme los dientes no me dio tiempo de desayunar, cuando termino tomo mi bolso y bajo las escaleras, para esperar a Edward desde la cocina, cuando veo su auto en la entrada le digo al oso que esta en la sala viendo los dibujos animados que es hora de irnos.

"Buenos dias, Eddie" le digo cuando me subo al auto y luego nos damos un tierno beso en los labios.

"Buenos días cuñado" dice Emmett cuando terminamos nuestro beso.

"Buenos dias, Emm" le dice edward mientras pone el auto en marcha hasta casa de Rose.

La mayor parte del viaje a Seattle la pasamos entre música y los chistes , bromas de Emmett, mi hermano y mi novio se están llevando muy bien, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermana la cual cada vez está más odiosa.

Cuando nos encontramos en una venta de autos en Seattle, reviso varios autos, pero rapidamente me quedo entre dos un volvo c30 2006 el cual cuesta 4200 dolares solo se excede de mi presupuesto 200 dólares y un toyota echo 2001 el cual cuesta 3300, ambos me gustan, ambos tienen beneficios, el volvo es más nuevo pero es manual, y el toyota es automatico.

"Yo preferiría siendo tu por el precio el toyota" me dice Emmett.

"yo diría que el volvo en que es manual, es mas nuevo y los volvo son muy buenos caros" dice Edward.

"Creo que prefiero el volvo es pequeño se pasa de mi límite si pero se que es dinero bien invertido además, traje un poco más de dinero por cualquier cosa" les digo, es un auto muy bonito de color gris algo oscuro, muy bien cuidado con asientos de cuero, es un auto bajo por lo cual para Edward va ser más fácil transferirse de la silla al asiento, es por eso que descarte un par de autos.

"He decidido llevarme el volvo." le digo al vendedor, después de esto llenó los papeles pertinentes, del auto lo pago y me dan todo lo que necesito y salimos con mi auto ir a comer.


	24. Capitulo24

Bella pov.

Han pasado tres increíbles y memorables semanas desde que conocí a Edward, cada día que paso con el me doy cuenta lo aburrida, monótona que era mi vida antes de él, consistía estudiar, trabajar, leer; pero todo eso ha cambiado en estas semanas hemos salido a comer helados, sentarnos horas en el parque hablar, cocinar, hornear, ir de compras de música y libros, como ver películas, sea en mi casa o en la suya, e conocido un montón de nueva música por Edward, es como una lista de reproducción sabe como se llama la canción, el artista, el álbum, y el año, esas son una de las muchas cosas que he ido conociendo de él en las últimas semanas, se que toca el piano pero hasta el momento no lo he convencido para que me toque, mañana en la noche se llevará a cabo el baile de otoño y estoy nerviosa como pueda salir.

"Mundo a Bella" me dice Rose para sacarme de mi ensoñamiento.

"Perdón que me estabas diciendo" le digo.

"¿Que si te vas alistar en mi casa mañana?" me pregunta con cara de pocos amigos.

"Si, te lo dije la semana pasada" le contesto algo distraída.

"Últimamente te la vives en otro mundo Bells" me dice Rose y el profesor de francés nos pide que hagamos silencio, lo hacemos y pasamos el resto de la clase en silencio. Cuando termina la clase ambas nos dirigimos para los casilleros y ahí me topo con Edward el cual esta guapísimo con lo que anda puesto una camiseta blanca con una sudadera negra, unos pantalones flojos de color vino y unas tenis nike, y sus tradicionales lentes de nerd con los cuales se ve muy sexy, yo por otro lado hoy me agarro tarde por que me quede dormida por estar hablando por mensajes con Edward hasta tarde por lo que tome lo más cómodo y simple para el día, me puse un jeans de talle alto con una blusa de manga larga gris con las mangas verdes con mis vans de color negro además de un mono medio desarmado con unos cabellos saliiéndose de este.

"Hola guapo" le digo de manera de saludo a Edward.

"Ciao principessa" me dice este y me da un beso en los nudillos de mi mano, me lleva diciendo princesa en italiano desde hace dos semanas.

"Son demasiado adorables" dice Emmett, e interrumpe nuestro momento.

"Emmett, dejalos en paz" le dice Rose, algunas veces me pregunto como este par puedan ser novios son tan diferentes, pero hacen una combinación increíble.

"No me regañes no dije nada malo" dice mi hermano con un puchero, están infantil.

"Sabes quien es adorable, eres tu cuando haces ese puchero" le contesta mi amiga antes de darle un beso, estos son unos melosos.

"Busque un cuarto" dice Nessie con una cara de perra, últimamente esta que lo único que hace es molestar a las demás personas, un día de estos le dijo una conchuda a Edward después de pelearse con Jacob.

"Que tu seas una amargada no las demás personas lo tenemos que ser" le contesta Emm, enojado este par lleva dos semanas peleando como perros y gatos.

"Como digas" le contestó con un tono de no me importa lo que me dices."Nos podemos ir Bella" me dice super mandona.

"Dame unos minutos y te alcanzo en el auto" le contesto y luego se va con unos humores.

"No se como hacen ustedes para aguantarla porque yo ya la hubiera asesinado" dice Rose media enojada.

"Tenlo por seguro que si sigue así un par de semanas mas y me van a tener que ir a visitar al reclusorio" bromeó Emmett.

"Que vamos hacer contigo" le digo a mi hermano.

"Ustedes me aman tal y como soy" dice este entre risas.

"Hey tu estas muy serio" le digo a Edward mientras me agacho para quedar al nivel de su cara.

"No es nada solo los estaba viéndolos" me dice y me da una sonrisa ladeada que tanto amo.

"Bueno señor observador, ¿que vamos hacer hoy en la noche?" le pregunto con una sonrisa.

"No se, hoy tengo terapia en la clínica a las 4 y salgo como a las 5:30" me contestó hace como dos semanas convencí a Edward que siguiera con la terapia en la clínica de rehabilitación que esta camino a Port Angeles, se que la terapia en la clínica lo deja algo cansado y adolorido, no le he vuelto a ver estando de pie, desde nuestro primer fin de semana juntos.

"Si quieres no hacemos nada y descansas después de la terapia" le contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla diciéndole que entiendo.

"Puedes venir a mi casa después de la terapia y podemos mandar a pedir comida y ver una película, o algo por el estilo" me dice con cara de perrito.

"Esta bien me avisas cuando sales de la terapia para ir" le digo mientras nos dirigimos a la salida de la escuela en el estaciones nos despedimos, yo conduzca hasta la casa, con la insufrible de mi hermana.

"No has pensado que ser novia de un lisiado puede ser un tanto aburrido" me dice Nessie, en tono de odiosa.

"Primero no te refieras a Edward como un lisiado, respétalo que es mi novio y segundo si es aburrido o no es mi vida no la tuya" le contestó super enojada.

"Como quieres que lo llame si eso es lo que es" me dice como si yo fuera estúpida.

"Puede ser pero no quiero que lo llames así" le digo entre dientes.

Cuando llegó a la casa salgo del auto y subo a mi habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, me da chicha que mi hermana pueda ser tan frívola, que trate a Edward como si fuera inferior por su discapacidad cuando me calmo saco mis cuadernos de mi mochila y empiezo a elaborar mi tarea de francés para pasar el rato hasta que Edward salga de la terapia, cuando la termino me fijo la hora en mi celular y son las 4:45, todavía falta un rato para que Edward termine su terapia por lo que decido darme un baño, tome mi bolsa de baño y salgo de mi cuarto al baño, cuando me encuentro bañada me decido poner una jeans roto con un suéter color gris y mis converse de color, suelto mi cabello del moño, lo peino y me decido hacer una trenza de espiga a medio lado, cuando la estoy terminando escucho mi celular, cuando lo termino, lo reviso y noto que es un mensaje de Edward diciéndome que ya salió de la clínica y va para su casa, le digo que nos vemos ahí, tomo un pequeño bolso de color negro donde pongo mi cartera y el celular, y un abrigo antes de bajar camino a mi auto. Todo el camino a Casa de los Cullen se me va volando, cuando voy llegando veo a Edward bajarse de su auto, entonces me le acerco.

"Hola tu" le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola principessa" me dice mientras me jala hasta quedar sentada en sus piernas, cierra la puerta del auto y empieza a rodar la silla hacia la puerta que conecta el garaje con la casa, y yo no puedo dejar de reir.

"Estas loco lo sabías" le digo entre risas.

"Tengo la leve impresión" me contesta sacándome la lengua.

"Hola Bella, hijo" nos dice la señora Cullen cuando nos ve entrar entre risas a la intenté pararme de las piernas de Edward pero este no me dejo.

"Hola Señora Cullen" le digo roja como tomate.

"Bella, cuantas veces te e dicho que me llames Esme" me dice con una sonrisa toda maternal.

"Lo siento, Esme" le contestó.

"Así está mejor, ¿quieren algo para merendar?" nos pregunta.

"Si me muero de hambre" dice Edward, con lo flaco que es lo disimula pero es un barril sin fondo.

"Bueno, les preparo algo mientras tu caballero te vas a bañar" dice la señora Cullen de manera tierna pero a la vez como que no hay discusión.

"Sí señora" le contesta de manera dulce, me deja bajarme de sus piernas, se despide de mí con un beso en la mejilla y se encamina a su habitación para bañarse.

"¿Esme, necesita que le ayude en algo?" le preguntó.

"No Bella sienta en el desayunador, y no te preocupes" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Ok, pero si necesita ayuda me dice" le contesto, mientras me siento en el desayunador.

"Bueno, hablando de otra cosas ¿tienes todo para mañana en la tarde?" me dice refiriéndose al baile de otoño.

"Si hace unas semanas, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga y yo fuimos de compras a Port Angeles por los vestidos y los tacones" le digo sobre los tacones sigo sin estar de acuerdo con usarlos.

"Eso es algo bueno, no tienes que estar corriendo"me dice de manera tierna.

"Buenas noches" nos saluda el doctor Cullen cuando llega.

"Hola amor" le saluda Esme con un casto beso en los labios.

"Buenas noches " lo saludo.

"Bella crei que habiamos quedado con que me llamarías Carlisle" me dice de manera seria.

"Perdón algunas veces se me olvida" le digo algo tímida.

"Entiendo, puede pasar"me tranquiliza con una sonrisa.

"Por cierto tu hermana llamó, para decirnos a qué hora llega su vuelo a Seattle" le dice Esme a Carlisle.

"Si me estuvo llamando a mi celular, pero yo estaba operando, no le pude contestar." le dice este a su esposa.

"Dijo que su vuelo llega el jueves a las 5:15 p.m, yo no los voy a poder ir a traer tengo una reunión de las damas voluntarias a las 6 y es para la semana de acción de gracias en el refugio, ¿tú vas a poder?" le comenta Esme.

"Yo tampoco creo que pueda ahí reunión de la mesa de accionistas del hospital y es de nueve de la mañana a cinco de la tarde no podría llegar a Seattle" dice algo preocupado.

"Yo podría ir" sugiero.

"¿Nos harías ese gran favor?" me pregunta el doctor Cullen

"Si de aquí a Seattle se dura como dos horas y media, puedo permiso para faltar a la última clase de la tarde y manejar hasta Seattle" le contestó de manera simple como si no fuera manejar hasta Seattle en la tarde.

" Te lo agradezco mucho Bella, por supuesto te llevarías el Audi de Esme, no tienes que gastar la gasolina, ni nada" me dice Carlisle, mientras me da un abrazo de agradecimiento.

"Que me estoy perdiendo" dice Edward mientras se acerca a donde estamos. Se veía guapo con su cabello cobriza mojado,sin lentes, usando un suéter de color turquesa y unos joggers de color gris oscuro, casi negro y unos Toms del mismo color.

"Que ni tu padre, ni yo vamos a poder ir a recoger a tu tía y a jasper al aeropuerto y Bella muy amablemente se ofreció a ir" le contestó la señora Cullen.

"Yo también puedo ir a recogerlos" dice Edward

"No creo que sea lo mejor" dice tranquilo Carlisle.

"Ok, no manejo pero Bella no va ir sola hasta Seattle, así que yo también voy" dice como diciendo aquí terminó la conversación, mi novio puede ser muy mando cuando se lo propone.

"Si seria mejor que fueras con Bella para que no haga un camino tan largo y no se sienta intimidada por la familia" dice Esme de manera cariñosa.

"Exacto, le voy a llamar entre un rato a Charlie para pedirle permiso" dice Carlisle mientras empieza a subir por las escaleras.

"¿Ustedes dos donde van a comer la merienda?" nos pregunta Esme y yo vuelvo a ver a Edward.

"En mi cuarto, Bella y yo vamos a ver una película y me quiero recostar un rato"dice Edward con un puchero, es adorable.

"Esta bien, yo se las llevó en unos minutos" nos dice y nosotros nos dirigimos al cuarto de Edward.

"Gracias por ofrecerte" me dice Edward cuando llegamos a su cuarto.

"No hay problema" le digo con una sonrisa.

"Te ves muy guapa como andas vestida" me comenta, mientras le pone el freno a la silla para pasarse a la cama.

"Por cierto ¿como te fue en la terapia?" le preguntó.

"Cansado pero bien, el fisioterapeuta me dijo que mi lado izquierdo esta mas débil que el derecho" me dice algo afligido.

"Eso puede llegar a ser un problema" le digo, me da cosita que sea así.

"Si y no, si puede ser un problema dependiendo que tan débil llegue a ser ese lado, y no porque puedo usar un soporte en la pierna para caminar en un futuro" me contesta pero estoy segura que eso no le hace nada de gracia.

"Pero vas a ver que todo va estar bien" le digo mientras me siento en sus piernas para abrazarlo.

"Si lo se, pero estoy algo nervioso" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Eso es algo normal" le contestó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Y tocan la puerta, me levanto de las piernas de edward y el dice pasen.

"Hey les dejo esto aquí en el escritorio, ya que ustedes van a ver una película, tu papá y yo vamos a ir a comer a Port Angels, cualquier cosa nos llaman" nos dice Esme y luego se va.

"Tu terminaste de pasar y yo busco las peliculas, que quieres ver" le digo mientras me dirijo a la gaveta baja del escritorio de Edward donde tiene las películas.

"Podemos ver una comedia" me dice y yo me vuelvo con la caja de películas para ponerlas en la cama y lo veo tomar su pierna izquierda para subirla a la cama y la acomoda, luego sube la derecha pero esta la arrastra por la cama para ponerla a la par de la otra, ahí es cuando noto lo de la debilidad.

"Si vemos comedia podemos ver el lado bueno de las cosas con Jennifer Lawrence y Bradley Cooper" le digo mientras la busco en la caja, la vi el domingo pasado cuando nos pusimos a ver harry potter y el caliz de fuego.

"Si esa me encanta" dice Edward mientras se acomoda los lentes.

"Sabes que no te ves nada mal sin lentes" le comento.

"Mi madre dice lo mismo que porque no pienso en usar de contacto" me dice.

"Si no te verías nada, me canto lo guapo que te ves con tus lentes de nerd, pero también te ves guapo sin ellos." le digo algo pícara.

"Lo pensare ya que me guapa novia piensa que me veo bien" me dice entre encuentro la película, la pongo en el DVD, tomo la charola, y me dirijo a la cama para sentarme a la par de Edward.

Durante lo que duró la película lo único que se escucho fue nuestras, termine con gran parte de mi cuerpo recostado al de Edward, y él puso su mano alrededor de mi espalda, encanta pasar los ratos así con Edward son momentos simples pero memorables, el hace que cada minuto sea perfecto. Cuando termino la película faltaban 10 minutos para las nueve, tengo que estar en casa a más tardar 10:30 p.m.

"¿Principessa tienes hambre?"me pregunta, y luego me da un beso en mi cabello.

"Si, tengo hambre podemos cocinar algo si quieres" le digo mientras levanto la vista para verlo.

"Mejor mandamos a pedir una pizza" me dice.

"Ok, pídela una pizza margarita" le digo mientras me vuelvo a recostar en el.

"Lo que pida la dama" me dice mientras toma el celular para pedir la pizza, dice que como en media hora, entonces nos quedamos unos quince minutos dándonos besos, luego decidimos irnos a la sala a esperar la pizza, cuando llega Edward va recoger , yo me dirijo a la cocina en busca de unos platos, vasos, y unos refrescos de la nevera, Edward pone la caja de la pizza en la mesa, comemos entre bromas, risas y besos me despido de Edward y el me dice que nos vemos mañana para el baile, le doy un beso y me dirijo a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	25. Capitulo 25

**Capítulo #25**

 **Edward pov.**

Estoy sentado en mi cama viendo por el ventanal y pensando en lo que pasará en la tarde en el baile, es un baile y es lo menos que puedo hacer, no quiero que mi Principessa se aburra, muchas veces en las últimas tres semanas he dudado si tengo que ir al baile, quiero ir, pero no quiero hacer el ridículo.

"Edward, despiértate ya son las nueve" mi madre dice al otro lado de la puerta.

"Ya estoy despierto" le contestó.

"Bueno, voy a prepararte el desayuno" me dice.

Me paso de la cama a mi silla y me dirijo al baño, hago mis necesidades y luego me dirijo a la cocina a desayunar, mi mama me compro mi esmoquin, le preguntó a bella de qué color era el vestido para que mi traje tuviera algo de color con el vestido de mi Principessa.

"¿Edward, qué te pasa?" me pregunta mi mamá.

"Estoy algo ansioso por el baile eso es todo" le contesto algo frío.

"Cariño, soy tu mama y se cuando algo te preocupa o te molesta, por lo tanto dime que te pasa" me dice mientras se agacha para quedar de un mismo tamaño, eso me hace acordarme cuando era niño.

"Es que no estoy seguro si ir al baile, y si las personas se ríen de mí por ir al baile estando en una silla de ruedas" le digo tristemente.

"Mi principe es solo decisión tuya si vas o no, pero si te voy a decir algo, NUNCA debes avergonzarte de esta silla, ella demuestra los obstáculos que has pasado." Me dice con una gran sonrisa maternal, me abraza.

"Yo se y no me verguenzo de la silla, es solo que siento que no quiero volver a esa época donde todos se burlaban por tratar de hacer cosas que ellos pensaban que no podían por mi silla, y no quiero que dañen a Bella por mi culpa." le contestó, no quiero volverme a sentir ese niño el cual tenía que ser defendido por Jasper.

"Entiendo eso y lo respeto, estoy segura que Bella igual lo hará cariño" me dice.

"Yo no quiero que Bella se limite hacer cosas por mi culpa" le contestó, me estoy desahogando con mi mama.

"¿Porque piensas eso mi niño?" me pregunta con preocupación.

"Es algo que siempre ha estado en mi mente desde el accidente, como alguien sin ningún tipo de discapacidad se puede unir a una persona con una, es ser una carga hacia la otra persona" le contestó esto dejando salir todos mis temores.

"Esa persona no sabria apreciarte" me contestó dándome un abrazo.

"Mamá yo se que lo dices porque soy tu hijo pero tenemos que ser realistas en muchas cosas" le contesto, me frustra que no me entienda.

"Si somos realistas tú estas camino a la recuperación pronto caminaras, yo entiendo que lo ves muy lejos pero cuando te des cuenta el tiempo ya habrá pasado, y Bella no parece tener ningún problema con tu discapacidad" me dice muy decidida.

"Tú y papá hablan de que me recuperare, pero no va ser lo mismo que era antes del accidente, lo más seguro es que necesitare usar un aparato ortopédico en mi pierna izquierda debido a que ese es el peor lado de la lesión, no voy a correr, tendre una cojera, cosas por el estilo, eso no es atractivo ante los ojos de ninguna chica." le digo entre lágrimas.

"Edward, yo entiendo que pasas por momentos difíciles sobre tu mismo como cualquier otro adolescente, pero nunca debes dudar de lo que vales como persona, no todos han pasado el infierno que tu has pasado y le dan la mejor sonrisa a la vida, no voy a decir que todos los días son de color de rosa, porque tu sabes que no ha sido así, pero nos has demostrado que no nos podemos dejar morir por las cosas que estaban fuera de nuestro alcance." me dice ella tambien con lagrimas en sus ojos, en mis peores días desde el accidente mi mamá siempre ha sabido como subirme el animo y que no me deje vencer.

"Sabes que eres la mejor y por eso te amo" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo tambien te amo"me dice dándome un beso en la coronilla y levantándose.

Me pongo a comer el desayuno que mi madre me sirve y esta me habla sobre como el día se nos va ir muy rápido, que ahi varias cosas que hacer, que mi papá estará de vuelta como a las 2:30 p.m. del hospital para ayudarme a vestirme y cosas relacionadas al baile, mi ánimo mejoró después de nuestra conversación.

"Tu caballero ve a bañarte, te pones algo cómodo, te lavas el cabello" me dice mientras recoge mi plato de la mesa y me dirijo a mi habitación, para bañarme, mejor no desobedecer. Me dirijo al baño me desvisto, me paso a la silla en la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente corra por mi cuerpo, puedo notar algunas cicatrices que corren por mi cuerpo, mi mamá dice que son heridas de guerra, tengo un cicatriz en medio de dos costillas en la parte derecha , tengo otra en mi abdomen, otra en mi muslo izquierdo, más las dos que tengo en la espalda, esas cinco cicatrices definen muchos aspectos de mi vida.

Cuando me encuentro bañado, salgo del baño, me envuelvo en una toalla y me dirijo a mi guardarropa, me decido poner uno buzo de color azul y una camiseta de manga larga de color gris, y unas tenis, cuando estoy vestido salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo al estudio de música para tocar un rato, para poderme desestresar, empiezo a tocar con "Clair de lune", cuando termine con esa seguía con varias piezas, hasta que mi padre me sacó de mi ensoñamiento tocándome el hombro.

"Hola campeon" me dice mi papá cuando terminó de tocar.

"Hola papá,¿como te fue en el hospital?" le contestó.

"Bien, me dijo tu mamá que tuvieron sobre algunas dudas que tienes" me dice y yo le ruedo los ojos.

"Si, podemos quedar con que ya ese tema está hablado y no lo quiero hablar contigo" le dijo, mientras empiezo a rodar las ruedas de mi silla, hoy no tengo ánimos para los discurso del super padre.

"Edward, quiero que nuestra relación mejore, realmente quiero que me cuentes tus cosas, para poder ayudarte" me dice algo triste, se que lo estoy excluyendo, pero siento que mis desconfianzas no se las puedo contar, nuestra relación mejora, pero no tanto como para hablar con él sobre eso.

"Y lo entiendo, por lo cual te pido que respetes mi decisión sobre no hablarlo contigo" le digo y sigo mi camino a mi cuarto.

"Ok, se que necesito ganarme ese derecho" me dice de manera derrotada y lo veo subir las escaleras, se que me comporte mal.

Al llegar a mi habitación saco mi traje, la camisa, corbata y los zapatos, los colocó sobre la cama, me dirijo al baño trato de arreglar mi cabello no logró mucho, sigue siendo rebelde, cuando me doy vencido regreso a mi cuarto me paso a mi cama para empezar a vestirme, lo dudo que mi papá me ayude alistarme, se que lo herí, me quito la camiseta y el buzo, empiezo poniendo la camisa, cuando termino, tocan la puerta, le digo que pase y luego veo a mi papá entrar a mi habitación.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" me pregunta dudoso, algo tímido.

"Si por favor" le digo con una sonrisa.

"¿En que necesitas que te ayude?" me dice todavía muy reservado, esto me acuerda a los primeros meses después del accidente.

"Con los pantalones" le digo tratando de darle algo de confianza.

"Ok" dice mientras se acerca y saca los pantalones y luego me ayuda a ponerlos, cuando terminas con eso, toma la corbata me la pone y me hace el nudo.

"¿Algo más que necesites?" me pregunta muy serio.

"Creo que no, gracias papá" le digo.Y luego de esto el sale de mi habitación, no me gusta ver a mi papá así y se que es mi culpa, termino de vestirme, y arreglarme me fijo en la hora y veo que son las 4:15 p.m decido salir a buscar a Bella en casa de Rosalie.

Bella pov.

Me despierto con el sonido de mi celular, lo tomó de la mesa de noche y leo que la que me está llamando es Rose, se lo juro amo mi mejor amiga pero en estos momentos son de esos que la quiero matar.

"Bells, Bells,Bells" dice en el mismo instante que le contesto.

"Rosee" le digo de mal humor.

"Por que tanto mal humor" me dice de manera inocente

"Debido a que me acabas despertar" le digo con un puchero.

"Bella son las 7:48 a.m como puede ser posible que estas dormida en un dia como hoy" me regaña.

"Es sábado" le contestó con desesperación.

"Es el dia del baile de otoño" me dice como si fuera obvio.

"Si, si lo que tu digas, pero no te da derecho a despertarme." le contestó enojada.

"Por supuesto que sí tengo derecho a despertarte" me dice mandonamente.

"Rosalie Hale no lo tienes" le dijo enfurruñada.

"Como digas, ¿que hora llegas a mi casa?" me pregunta

"¿A qué hora quieres que llegue?" le contestó.

" Como a las nueve" me dice mandonamente.

"Ok, nos vemos a las nueve en tu casa" le digo.

"Ni te atrevas a traer a la pequeña bruja de tu hermana, Isabella" me dice super seria y con eso termina la llamada.

Me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo a mi armario en busca de que me voy a poner luego de bañarme, me decido por un buzo estilo jogger de color negro, una sudadera celeste y unas tenis nike, tomó la ropa, el paño, mi bolsa de baño y me dirijo a este me baño, me visto, arreglo mi cabello en una cola, regreso a mi habitación, aliste las cosas que tenía que llevar a casa de Rose, las deje sobre mi cama y baje a desayunar, en la cocina me encontré a Emm.

"Buenos días, Bells" me saludó cuando me ve.

"Buenos dias Oso" le digo mientras le doy un abrazo.

"¿Como amaneciste, pequeña?" me pregunta, yo me empiezo hacer un té.

"Bien, mejor si tu novia no me hubiera despertado" le digo en forma de broma.

"No eres la única que fue despertada por Rose esta mañana" me cuenta.

"En esos momentos hace querer odiarla" le digo a mi hermano.

"Jaja" se ríe, porque sabe que solo lo digo jodiendo.

"¿Y tu hermana dónde está?" le pregunto mientras me pongo hacer unas tostadas.

"El engendro del mal salió con mamá" me responde Emm.

"Que bien que yo voy para donde Rose" le digo, asi no me la soportare en todo el dia.

"Te lo juro que estoy pensando en pedirle a Ed que me de posada en su casa, para yo tampoco tener que aguantarmela" me dice, se que mi hermano y mi novio se han vuelto muy buenos amigos.

"Le puedes decir lo más seguro que te diga que si" lo trato de convencer.

"Yo se que lo más seguro que si me acepte, pero me da pena por sus papás" me dice algo tímido.

"Es tu decisión" le digo mientras unto las tostadas con jale de fresa. Ahí terminó nuestra conversación ambos terminamos de desayunar, lavamos platos, subo a lavarme los dientes, y a tomar mis cosas bajo por las escaleras me despido de Emmett, tomo mi chaqueta, abro mi auto meto las cosas en el asiento del copiloto y me dirijo a casa de mi mejor amiga.

En camino a casa de Rosalie empezó a llover con lo que me encanta manejar lloviendo.

Al llegar ala casa de Rosalie, estaciono mi auto detrás del de Rose, tomo mi sombrilla del asiento de atrás luego de esto tome mis cosas del asiento de copiloto abro la puerto salgo con las cosas cierro el auto y me dirijo a la puerta de casa de Rose, tocó la puerta de la casa, espero como 3 minutos hasta que el hermano mayor de Rose me abre la puerta.

"Hola Bella" me saluda Riley.

"Hola Riley" le digo mientras entro a la casa

"Rose te está esperando en su cuarto" me dice mientras se dirige a la sala.

"Ok gracias" le contesto mientras subo las escaleras camino al cuarto de mi amiga.

La casa de los Hale es bastante grande los papas de Rosalie ganan bastante bien, su madre es la Fiscal de Forks, mientras que su padre trabaja en una firma de inversiones en Seattle, el solo viene los fines de semana, desde que conozco a Rose siempre ha sido así, ella su mamá y su dos hermanos mayores han vivido en Forks mientras que su papá viene los fines de semana. Entro al cuarto de mi mejor amiga, el cuarto de Rose está pintado de color lila, su cama se encuentra en el centro de la habitación tiene un respaldo acolchonado de color gris, la fundas de su cama son grises, con flores moradas y cuadros blancas muy bellas a la par se su cama tiene unas repisas empotradas de color blanco, en la pared cercana a las repisas una ventana grande que da vista al jardín trasero de los Hale.

"Hola Bells" me saluda con mucho entusiasmo mi amiga.

"Hola Rose" le digo mientras dejo mis cosas en la silla del escritorio de mi amiga.

"Estoy demasiado emocionada por esta noche" me dice y me da una sonrisa picara.

"Yo estoy algo nerviosa sabes que a mi este tipo de cosas casi no me gusta" le digo con una cara de no querer ir.

"Yo lo se amiga, pero hoy vas a ir acompañada por el bombón de Edward" me dice y esto me hace sonreír.

"Si yo creo que es lo único bueno del baile" le digo con una sonrisa.

"Hay muchas cosas buenas por el baile Bells" me dice, mientras saca de mi bolso mi peine.

"Talvez para ti pero no para mi" le contesto.

"Bueno, como tu digas, ahora siéntate en la cama para quitarte los nudos de tu cabello" me dice mandonamente.

"Hoy amaneciste mandona o me equivoco" le digo mientras le saco la lengua y me siento en su cama.

Rose empieza a peinar y quitarme los nudos en mi cabello, mientras hablamos cosas triviales nada serio, luego ella me enseña varios peinados que nos podríamos hacer, así pasamos la mañana hasta que la mamá de Rose aparece en el cuarto.

"Hola Bella" me saluda Raquel la mamá de Rose.

"Hola señora Hale" la saludo.

"Chicas ya esta el almuerzo" nos dice antes de salir del cuarto de mi amiga.

Hacemos nuestro camino escaleras abajo a la cocina para tomar el almuerzo, los servimos cada uno nuestros almuerzo nos sentamos en el desayunador y hablamos en el rato mientras terminamos, al terminar dejamos nuestro platos en el lavavajillas, subimos al cuarto de Rose nos lavamos los dientes y luego esta empieza a peinarme me hizo dos trenzas una a cada lado, las amaro en un moño bajo dejando algunos mechones sueltos y metiendo una pequeña diadema con flores rojas en mi cabello, cuando terminó, ella se hizo una cola de medio lado, y yo le dice rizos con el rizador, luego Rose me maquillo con tonos claros y poco maquillaje, al terminar conmigo siguió con ella, cuando ambas estuvimos peinadas y maquilladas nos fijamos en la hora y son las 4:00p.m nos tenemos que apurar si queremos estar listas antes que los chicos lleguen, me pongo mi vestido y los tacones no estoy muy segura de bajar las escaleras de la casa de Rose en ellos pero que me queda, Rose se ve muy hermosa en su vestido.

"Bella te ves muy linda" me dice mi amiga mientras se pone sus tacones.

"Tu te ves de infarto, mi hermano quedará atontado" le digo con una sonrisa.

"Que bellas damas me acabo de encontrar" nos dice Riley entrado a la habitación vestido con esmoquin de color verde musgo.

"Gracias tu te ves muy bien" le digo.

"Me tengo que ver bien para mi chico" nos dice con una hermano de Rose se declaró bisexual hace como un año, ha sido muy duro para él, debido a que es el capitán del equipo de basketball, y su propio equipo lo rechaza por su relación con Demetri Vulturi, quien es el quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano, este tampoco ha pasado muy buen rato.

"Gracias, ¿Cullen viene por ti aquí?" me pregunta mientras Rose le hace un nudo a su corbata de color negro.

"Si, yo le dije a Edward que iba a estar aquí" le contesto mientras reviso mi celular.

"Tengo entendido que Cullen es buen jugador de basketball" me dice.

"No lo he visto jugar" le contesto sinceramente.

"El entrenador me dijo que trae muy buenas recomendaciones del internado de Escocia, en varios deportes entre ellos el basketball" me comenta.

"En eso te quedo mal" le digo con una sonrisa, luego le llega un mensaje y se despide de nosotras, saliendo del cuarto de Rose.

"Se me ha olvidado preguntarte ¿qué va hacer tu familia para acción de gracias?" me pregunto mi amiga.

"Los Cullen nos invitaron a pasarla con ellos, viene la hermana del doctor, su hijo y la novia de este" se lo mencionó.

"Nosotros viajaremos a Charleston a pasarla con la familia de mi mamá" me comenta Rose, en que eso ya lo sabía los papás de Rose invitaron a Emmett a que fuera con ellos, este le rogó a mis padres que le dieran la plata para el tiquete pero mis papás dijeron que no la tenía y menos que vamos a pasar la navidad en Jacksonville Florida donde mi abuela Mary.

"Emm, me lo habia comentado para ver si yo tenía dinero que le prestara para comprar el tiquete aéreo" le digo.

"Perdón por no comentartelo" me dice con carita de cachorro.

"No estoy enojada contigo" le digo con una sonrisa, en ese momento me llega un mensaje de Edward que está afuera.

"Ya Edward está afuera" le digo a Rose mientras tomo el cartera plateada con el abrigo que me prestó Rose para hacer mi camino a la salida.

"Bueno amiga nos vemos en un rato, ten cuidado bajando esas escaleras" me dice mientras me da un abrazo.

"Gracias" le digo a Rose mientras salgo de su cuarto y me encamino a las escaleras, me agarro de la barandilla y bajo cada una de ellas despacio, no quiero caerme, cuando llegó a la planta baja estoy muy nerviosa, abro la puerta para encontrarme a Edward el cual tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro se ve guapísimo con lo que anda puesto un traje de color gris de triple pieza con una camisa azul oscura y una corbata del color de mi vestido, con su cabello igual de desordenado que siempre y con sus lentes de nerd, sentado en su silla.

"Bella te ves preciosa" me dice mientras avanza lo más que puede hasta llegar a los escalones de la casa de Rose y me extiende la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

"Tu tampoco te ves mal Cullen" le digo mientras tomo su mano para empezar a bajar los he bajado el último escalón, me agacho para quedar al nivel de la cara de Edward para poderle dar un pequeño y tierno beso en sus labios.

"Veo que estas lista para sacarle brillo a la pista de baile" me dice con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

"Tu no sabes como" le digo para seguirle el juego.

"Definitivamente soy el hombre con mejor suerte en todo el mundo" me dice mientras me da un casto beso en los empezamos nuestro camino a su auto el cual se encuentra aparcado detrás del mío, me abre la puerta como el caballero que es, apenas vi a Edward tomó mi nerviosismo se fue el hace que deje preocuparme por lo que puedas pensar los demás, él me enseña que debemos la vida al máximo sin importar las dificultades.

Al llegar al salon de eventos de Forks, todo se encuentra increíblemente arreglado con cosas otoñales, Edward estacionó el auto en el lugar cercano a la entrada saca su silla se pasa y luego rodea el auto para abrirme la puerta, y me ayuda a salir.

"Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen, diríjase a donde se encuentra el fotógrafo para que tomen la foto del recuerdo." nos dirigimos a donde nos señalaron. Cuando llegamos el fotógrafo nos pide que nos acomodemos, veo que Edward le pone el freno a la silla, y luego me vuelve a ver.

"¿Crees que no seria mucha molestia ayudarme a estar de pie durante la foto?" me dice algo apenado.

"Por supuesto que no es problema novio mio" le digo con una sonrisa, veo como saca sus pies de los reposapiés, toma impulso, en el momento que está en pie se tambalea un poco entonces me acerco y lo tomo por la cintura para estabilizarlo, el ayudante del fotógrafo retira la silla de Edward, este pone su brazo sobre mi hombro ambos sonreímos a la cámara y el fotógrafo nos da una gran sonrisa, mientras toma la foto, nos dice que nos va a tomar otra para poder escoger cual nos gusta más.

"Gracias" le decimos mientras terminamos, y ayudó a Edward a sentarse en su silla, esté acomoda sus pies y nos dirigimos al salón de baile, al entrar a este Riley y Demetri nos hacen señas para que nos sentemos en la misma mesa que ellos.

"Hola chicos" nos saluda Demetri cuando llegamos a la mesa.

"Hola" les digo.

La música ya estaba sonando por todo el salon, los chicos se dirigen a la pista de baile, mientras nosotros nos sentamos a disfrutar un poco del ambiente mientras llega mi hermano y Rosalie.

"Hola muchachos" nos saluda rosalie mientras se sienta en la silla cercana a la mía.

"Ed cuñadito, vi que te pusiste en pie para la foto" le dice con mucho orgullo en la voz.

"Vamos a bailar" nos dice Rose mientras ellos se dirrijen a la pista de vuelvo hacia Edward, el asiente con la cabeza, me pongo en pie y nos dirigmos a la pista la cancion que suena al fondo es 'Cheap Thrills' de Sia, el rato se nos va pasando entre canciones me estan doliendo los pies por los tacones, cuando estoy apunto decirle a Edward que nos vallamos a sentar empieza a sonar 'Stay with me' de Sam Smith, Edward me jala hasta estar sentada en su regazo pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezamos a dar circulos mientras suena la cancion, en algun momento de esta nos empezamos a besar de una manera tierna y dulce como que es lo que necesitamos para sobrevivir.


	26. Capitulo 26

**Jasper pov.**

Doy vueltas en mi cama tratando de volverme a dormir pero se que esto no va a pasar estoy muy emocionado al saber que al finalizar el dia voy a poder a mi primo menor, llevo más de un año desde la última vez que lo vi, iba a viajar a Suiza durante el verano para estar con él durante la recuperación de la cirugía, pero hubo una complicación y mi mamá dijo que era mejor que no fuera, por supuesto eso no me gusto pero no me toco otra que aguantarme, estuve hablando por teléfono casi todos los días con Eddie, pero no era lo mismo yo quería estar ahí para él, es como el hermano que nunca tuve, pero la diferencia es que es mi primo. Tomo mi celular para fijarme en la hora, son las 5:12 a.m decidí levantarme y salir a correr para despejar mi mente, desde ayer dejé mi maleta lista debido a que nuestro vuelo rumbo a Seattle sale a las 12:30 p.m, debemos estar en el aeropuerto dos horas antes, tomo un buzo junto con un camiseta deporte de manga larga unas tenis y mi ipod, para salir .

"Buenos días hijo" me saluda mi mamá cuando entro a la cocina por una botella de agua.

"Buenos días mamá" le digo mientras me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?" me pregunta.

"No estoy muy emocionado de ver a Eddie, además de conocer Forks" le digo con una sonrisa en mi cara, sacó una botella de agua del refrigerador.

"No eres el único, Esme y yo estamos tan emocionadas que le dije que llegabamos jueves" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Yo creía que Eddie y yo estábamos locos por vernos pero ustedes están un poquito loquitas" le digo entre risas.

"Si ayer la tuve que llamar para decirle que era hoy" me dice mientras se hace un té.

"Ellos irán por nosotros al aeropuerto, ¿verdad?" le digo mientras me como una banana para el potasio.

"No, Esme me dijo que ella tiene que organizar algo con el comité de beneficencia de Forks para la cena de mañana, y tu tío tiene reunión todo el dia con la junta del hospital, pero que Edward y su novia irán por nosotros" me dice mientras se hace unas tostadas.

"¿Haber si escuche bien Eddie tiene novia y no me a contado?" le pregunta a mi madre algo resentido.

"Eso fue lo que me dijo Esme" me dice algo pícara.

"Como se atreve a ocultarme algo tan importante" le digo enojado.

"Jasper por favor cálmate, que no es para tanto" me dice mandonamente.

"Eddie y yo no tenemos secretos" le digo con un puchero.

"Ahora te comportas como un niño chiquito" me dice algo fastidiada por mis cambios de humor.

"No, es solo que no me creo que me ocultara algo como esto" le digo mientras boto la cáscara del banano, cuando me lo termino.

"Te lo digo Jasper, que no te enojes con tu primo por algo tan significante" me dice muy seriamente.

"Si" le digo con fastidio mientras me pongo mis audífonos, y salgo por la puerta, empiezo a escuchar 'Back in Black' de AC/DC, empiezo trotando y al pasar los minutos empiezo correr, necesito sacar todas mis frustraciones, yo se que no me deberia enojar con Edward por no contarme que tiene novia, pero es tan difícil , siempre he tratado de protegerlo y muchas más después del accidente, yo se que parte de la culpa que Edward no camine es mía lo convencí para que cambiaramos de campo en que el me dijo varias veces que no quería pero no le preste atención, si le hubiera hecho caso sería yo y no él quien estaría en esa silla. Sigo corriente alrededor de una hora cuando regreso a mi casa, al entrar me dirijo a mi habitación para bañarme, cuando me encuentro bañado, me diriji a mi guardarropa en busca de que me iba a poner para la ida a Forks por lo que me había dicho Edward siempre está nublado y llueve mucho, me decide poner un jeans algo desteñido, una camiseta blanca, con un suéter de color turquesa y unas vans azules.

Termino de hacer algunas cosas y desayuno mientras paso el rato para irnos al aeropuerto al faltar 10 para las diez mi madre me dice que baje la maleta porque está por llegar nuestro taxi para irnos, en el aeropuerto nos vemos con mi novia Alice ella tiene 16 años, nos conocimos hace como 2 años en el colegio, ella es muy linda forma parte del equipo de gimnasia del colegio y además practica Ballet, en algunas cosas somos como polos opuestos, pero con todo siento que ella me llegamos al aeropuerto en la entrada se encuentra mi novia vistiendo un pantalón color vino con una blusa de manga larga de color blanca, una jacket de cuero negro una bufanda blanca con triángulos vinos y rayas blancas, con unos zapatos de muñeca color vino , un bolso negro con pines de colores, junto a ella su maleta 'Louis Vuitton'.

"Hola hermoso" me dice cuando nos abrazamos.

"Hola duende" le digo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

"Hola Alice" le dice mi mamá.

"Hola señora Elizabeth" le contesta esta mientras se dan un abrazo.

Nos dirigimos hacer el papeleo, hacemos seguridad, compras algunos aperitivos para el vuelo de casi cinco horas, abordamos el avión Alice y yo vamos juntos y mi mamá va delante de nosotros, poco después que despegamos mi novia se quedo dormida a recostada en mi hombro y yo empecé a leer 'La cúpula' de Stephen King.

 **Edward pov.**

Me encuentro en mi cama envuelto en todas mis cobijas, no quiero salir de ellas, la noche anterior estuvo haciendo mucho frío, además de que hoy tendre que levantarme mucho antes de lo normal debido a que tengo que llevar a mi papá para el pueblo porque él le va dejar el Mercedes a mi mamá, para que Bella y yo nos llevemos el Audi en la tarde para Seattle a recoger a mi tia,Jazz y la novia de este.

"Buenos días campion, hora de levantarse" dice mi papá abriendo la puerta de mi saco la cabeza de mi nido de cobijas,

"Buenos días" le digo, comienzo a bostezar.

"Que bueno que ya estas despierto" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Si ya lo estoy sabes que es inhumano que hagas a tu hijo de 16 años levantarse a las 5:30 de la mañana para que te valla a dejar al trabajo" le digo en forma de broma.

"Si yo se que soy el peor padre del mundo" me dice siguiendome el juego.

"Bueno, papá si seguimos hablando yo nunca voy ha estar listo para irnos a las 6:40 a.m" le digo mientras me giro sobre mi espalda, se a vuelto una tarea más fácil con forme pasan las secciones de rehabilitación, mi pierna izquierda como de costumbre se queda atrás como sin vida.

"Ok, yo también tengo que bañarme y alistarme; nos vemos en un rato" con esto cierra la puerta y se me siento en mi cama, desconecto mi iphone del cargador para mandarle un mensaje a Bella de 'buenos días' y acordandole que yo paso por ella, cuando he terminado de mandar el mensaje, coloco mi celular de nuevo en la mesita de noche, tomó mis lentes, me los pongo me paso a la silla de ruedas y me ruedo al baño, para empezar mi rutina, media hora después estoy bañado y devuelta en la silla de ruedas, me encamino a mi guardarropas, para decir que ponerme, tomó un jeans oscuro un suéter blanco con rayas negras unos zapatos de color café; cuando me encuentro vestido tomó mi bolso del colegio, en el coloco mi libro de biologia que esta en el escritorio, debido a que anoche estaba haciendo la tarea de esta, cierro el bolso lo pongo en mi regazo me dirigí a mi mesita de noche recojo mi celular me fijo en la hora, son las 6:20 a.m, si no me apuro me voy a tener que ir sin desayunar, por lo cual recojo mi gabardina del guardarropa y salgo de mi habitación camino a la cocina, donde se encuentran mis padres.

"Buenos días cariño" me saluda mi madre cuando me ve llegar.

"Buenos días mami"le contestó con una sonrisa.

"Ya te iba a llamar para que vinieras de lo contrario no podrías desayunar" me dice mientras me sirve mi desayuno.

"Gracias" le digo y empiezo a comer, lo que me sirvió que es un omelet, tostadas, y jugo de manzana. Cuando termino de comer le digo mi papá que me voy a lavar los dientes y salimos en minutos, me apresuro a mi habitación, me lavo los dientes, doy una última repasada mental si me falta algo antes de irme, después de esto salgo de mi cuarto camino al garaje en mi camino a este me despido de mi madre, en el garaje mi padre me está esperando con mi bolso y la gabardina que deje en la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Listo, no te hace falta nada?" le pregunto.

"Si estoy listo" me contesta. Mientras yo abro la puerta del conductor para pasarme de la silla al asiento cuando me encuentro en el auto hasta ese momento mi padre se sube al asiento del copiloto, y pone en el asiento trasero mi bolso junto con mi abrigo, enciendo el auto y empiezo mi camino al pueblo.

"¿Estas feliz por ver a Jasper?" me pregunta mi papá.

"Si mucho, no solo a Jasper también a tía Lizzie" le digo con una sonrisa, sé que él también lo está.

"Si hace rato que no pasamos acción de gracias en Familia" me contesta algo nostálgico, las cosas están mejorando para todos.

"Eso es muy cierto, pero esperemos que no sea la última que pasamos en un rato" le contestó con una sonrisa, en que el dia esta bastante frio no esta lloviendo es una novedad en el nublado y lluvioso pueblo de Forks.

"Si en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo, tu tía y yo estuvimos hablando sobre la navidad, me dijo que porque no la pasamos en Chicago, y creo que es buena idea ademas tu tienes una cita en Suiza con el Doctor Denali, el viernes 18 de diciembre y tu madre estará desde la semana antes en Munich." me dice, se me había ido por completo mi cita de los seis meses en Suiza.

"No me acordaba de la cita, si mamá estará en Alemania desde la semana antes, significa tu viajaras conmigo a Suiza" le contestó.

"No, lamentablemente no me dieron permiso en el Hospital para viajar contigo, por lo cual el lunes en la tarde después del trabajo fui hablar con Charlie y Renee y le pedí permiso para que Bella te acompañe a Suiza tu madre se encontrara con ustedes en Suiza." me contesta, y yo no lo puedo creer mi _Bella_ irá conmigo a Suiza.

"Eso significa que Bella si podrá ir conmigo" le digo con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

"Si Charlie y Renee, estuvieron de acuerdo debido a que tu no puedes viajar solo y que nosotros no podemos acompañarte, además de que todos los gastos corren por nuestra cuenta, ellos estaban dispuestos a pagar los gastos de Bella, pero les dije que no que ella nos estaba haciendo un favor a nosotros" me comentó.

"¿Ya Bella lo sabe?" le pregunté.

"No yo les dije que no le contaran que tu lo ibas hacer hoy cuando fueran a Seattle" me cuenta mientras llegamos a la entrada del hospital.

"Tenlo por seguro que hoy le cuento" le digo mientras me estaciono para que se baje.

"Bueno,Chao" se despide mientras sale del auto "Me avisas cuando ya están en el aeropuerto".

"Chao papá, yo te mando un texto cuando estamos allá" le digo luego cierra la puerta y con esto me dirijo camino a casa de Bella, estoy que no lo credo de la felicidad, salgo del estacionamiento del hospital y me dirijo a casa de mi novia, llego en menos de cinco minutos, me estaciono detrás del auto de Bella, veo que ya no está ni el pick up de Charlie, ni el Jeep de Emm, eso significa que Vanessa se irá con nosotros, ella no me cae mal, pero parece que yo si a ella, realmente no se que hice para caerle mal, reviso haber que hora es en mi celular, son las 7:07 a.m, es muy temprano, no puedo entrar a la casa debido a las gradas así que decido quedarme en el auto, le mandó un mensaje a Bella que ya estoy afuera que no se preocupe, yo la espero en el auto, decido poner música en la radio, me recuesto en asiento y cierro los ojos, dejando que la música clase llene todo el auto, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado en el momento en que mi celular vibra, es un mensaje de Bella diciendo que sale en cinco minutos, veo que todavía queda media hora para el comienzo de las clases, todavía nos queda tiempo para llegar.

Poco antes de que pasen los cinco minutos mi novia sale de su casa vistiendo un pantalón negro una camisa blanca con estampado de hojas, junto con sus 'Hunter boots' un abrigo de color negro, con su cabello trenza recogiendo la parte de la frente, y el resto de su cabello cayendo en ondas de color chocolate, detras de Bella viene Vanessa la cual lleva puesto un jeans claro una blusa de manga larga de color negro con una jacket de cuero negro unas converse de color y una bufanda de cuadros rojos y azules, su cabello recogido en un moño alto, como de costumbre con tiene una cara como que estuviera comiendo limón.

"Buenos dias guapo" me dice Bella cuando sube al auto.

"Buenos días principessa" le contestó cuando le doy un casto beso en los labios.

"Hey" me dice Vanessa a subir al auto.

"Buenos días Nessie" le digo mientras enciendo el auto para comenzar nuestro camino al colegio, en que me estoy muriendo por contarle a Bella sobre el viaje, pero quiero que sea un momento íntimo entre nosotros por lo cual se lo contare despues cuando llegamos al colegio, nos dirigimos a clases, es extraño no tener a Rosalie en clases, ella y su familia se iban hoy para Charleston, las clases se me pasan demasiado largas para mi gusto, cuando es tiempo de irnos siento que a pasado una eternidad, cuando estamos en el auto camino a mi casa para recoger el Audi, no aguanto mas y decido contarle a Bella lo del viaje.

"Bella" le digo para llamar su atención.

"Si Eddie" me dice con una sonrisa.

"El 18 de diciembre tengo una cita con el doctor que me opero en Suiza" le comento.

"¿Tienes que viajar a Suiza?" me pregunto.

"Si, pero debido a mi discapacidad no puedo viajar solo, mi madre viajará unos días antes debido a que se debe presentar en una conferencia en Munich, y a mi papá no le dieron permiso en el hospital, por lo cual el lunes le fue a pedir permiso a tus padres para que me acompañes a Suiza" le digo mientras le doy un aprieto a su mano.

"Es de verdad, no es una broma" me dice media incrédula.

"Si es verdad iremos a Suiza en un par de semanas" le digo con una sonrisa.

"No puedo creer que vaya ir a Europa" dice como una niña en la mañana de navidad cuando ve que le dieron lo que pidió.

"Si espero poder llevarte a conocer algunos lugares en nuestra pequeña estadía en el viejo continente" le digo cuando llegamos a mi casa, estaciono mi auto en su lugar habitual, me paso a la silla Bella toma su bolso, yo recojo las llaves del cajón donde mi madre las dejó se las entregó a Bella,abre el auto deja su bolso en asiento trasero del auto, pregunta que si necesito ayuda para subirme al auto le digo que no, abro la puerta,le pongo el freno a la silla saco mis pies del reposapiés, colocó una mano en la puerta y la otra en el asiento del auto, me pongo en pie, me empiezo a deslizar de manera lenta en el asiento, cuando me encuentro sentado acomodo mis pies y le doy una sonrisa a Bella para que quite esa cara de preocupación,recoge mi silla y la pone en la cajuela, se monta al auto, acomoda el asiento un poco más cerca, se que está acostumbrada a su auto el cual es manual, enciende el auto empezamos nuestro camino de dos horas y media a Seattle.

"¿Como es tu primo?" me pregunta.

"Es alto de cabello rubio de los Cullen, un poco ondulado, sus ojos son de color celeste, tiene el cuerpo musculoso no tanto como Emmett, pero mucho más que yo, juega béisbol, además de tennis, desde niños éramos muy unidos él es casi un año mayor que yo, su casa estaba a una cuadra de la mía, jugamos de todo, nos metimos en más de un problema, el siempre me defiendio de los niños mayores principalmente después del accidente" le digo con una sonrisa.

"¿Crees que le voy a caer bien?" me pregunta dudosa.

"Te lo aseguro te va adorar" le digo mientras le doy un suave apretón. El resto del viaje le cuento algunas anécdotas de nuestra infancia, en algún momento encendimos el radio, empezamos a contar a todo pulmón las canciones que sonaban en el radio, el viaje se nos fue muy rápido cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en Seattle, estacionando en el parqueo del aeropuerto, Bella me alcanzó mi silla me pase y rodé hasta llegar a la sala de espera, donde vimos que el vuelo de Chicago ya había llegado hace como siete minutos esperamos como como veinte minutos hasta que vi a Jasper, el cual tenia un maletin de cuero el cual se que es su maleta junto con una maleta en cada mano, me imagino que una es de mi tía y la otra de Alice,es cuando te das cuenta que se pasa de caballero, detrás de él viene mi tía junto con alice, la primera en verme es mi tía la cual me da una gran sonrisa,empiezo a rodar un poco mi silla para disminuir nuestra distancia, cuando nos encontramos frente a frente mi tia se agacha y me da un fuerte abrazo.

"Mi niño hermoso que grande que estas y que guapo" me dice cuando nos separamos de nuestro abrazo.

"Hola tia, tu tambien estas muy guapa" le contestó.

"Gracias, mi niño" me contesta y nota la presencia de mi novia a la par mía.

"Tía te quiero presentar a mi novia Bella Swan, Bella cariño mi tía Elizabeth Whitlock" las presento ambas.

"Hola Bella es un placer conocerte" le dice mi tía mientras le da un abrazo.

"El placer es mío señora Whitlock" le contestó Bella, mientras Jazz y Alice llegan donde nosotros estamos.

"Eddie, tiempo sin vernos" me dice Jazz mientras me da un fuerte abrazo.

"Lo mismo digo Jazz" le contestó.

"Hola me llamo Alice soy la novia de Jasper" le dice Alice a mi novia con una gran sonrisa mientras le da un corto abrazo a mi novia.

"Hola Alice es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Bella soy la novia de Edward" se presenta mi novia algo tímida.

"Hola Bella es un gusto soy Jasper el primo del tarado de tu novio" le dice el amable de mi primo.

"El gusto es mío, escuchado mucho de ti" le dice todavía tímida.

"Qué les parece si nos conocemos en el restaurante" dice mi tia mientras hacemos nuestro camino al auto.

"Por supuesto" le llegar al auto Bella le abre el maletero aJasper para que guarde las maletas, yo me dirigo a la puerta del copiloto para pasarme, Jasper se acerca, me pregunta que si necesito ayuda le digo que no me cree, se queda mirando mientras me paso luego toma la silla, la guarda en maletero, mi tía y mi papá estan hablando por telefono, todos se terminan de motar el auto.

"Me dice Carlisle que cenemos en Port Angels que ellos nos esperan allá, en un restaurante italiano, y que tambien iran los padres de Bella" nos dice cuando terminó de hablar con mi padre. Bella pone el auto en marcha camino a Port Angels.

"¿Como se conocieron tu y Bella?" me pregunto Alice.

"La vi por primera vez en la cafetería del pueblo, pero nos presentamos cuando ella me llevo la tarea a cas y se quedó explicandome matemáticas" le cuento.

"¿Que hicieron para su primera cita?" pregunta mi tia.

"Edward me invitó a salir a cenar" le contestó Bella.

"Para mi la primera cita fue la ida al acantilado" les digo.

"¿Un acantilado?" este fue el turno de Jazz de preguntar.

"Si en Forks ahí varios acantilados camino a la reserva indígena." le contestó.

"Crees que nos podrías llevar a conocer" me pregunta.

"Si, yo no tengo problema, le podemos decir a Emm que vaya con nosotros el los conoce mejor" le contesto.

"¿Quien es Emm?" pregunta celoso mi primo.

"Es mi hermano, se llama Emmett" le contestó Bella.

El resto del viaje hasta el restaurante nos encargamos de ponernos al día, en el restaurante nos reunimos con mis padres, los de Bella, Emm, Vanessa no vino porque al parecer no se sentía bien, mi tía y mi suegra se están llevando bien, mi primo y Emmett igual congeniaron desde el principio, mi papá y Charlie estaban hablando entre ellos y mi novia estaba en una amena charla con que vamos a pasar una muy buena cena de Acción de Gracias mañana por la noche.


	27. Capitulo 27

Bella pov.

La hermana del doctor Cullen y su familia son muy agradable, realmente me cae cayeron extremadamente bien, la Señora Whitlock es muy dulce, ella se parece al doctor Cullen, cabello rubio, ojos azules, es como de mi tamaño, me contó que es editora de una revista en Chicago, estudió periodismo en la Universidad del Sur de California ahí fue donde conoció a su esposo, el cual estudió arquitectura pero eso ya lo sabia por el articulo del periodo que lei sobre el accidente de Edward, no me puede lo difícil que tuvo que haber sido perder a su esposo, y tener que sobreponerse porque tiene un hijo por el cual debe estar salir adelante, porque ella el único respaldo que tenía su hijo para asimilar y superar lo que estaba pasando; su hijo es una persona algo seria pero agradable, es algo sobreprotector con Edward, algo lo cual mi novio ya me había contado, entiendo que se sienta de esa manera hacia Edward el es su primo menor, el cual está en una silla de ruedas, pero Edward es la persona más independiente que he llegado a conocer, y lo demuestra a cada nada, por último la novia de Jasper Alice, es demasiado hablantina, imperativa, mucho mas que Emmett, no me puedo imaginar estos dos juntos, me dijo que le encanta ir de compras, que practica ballet, y gimnasia, ella a diferencia de yo es demasiado femenina o por lo que pude notar.

"Isabella, ya llegamos" me dice Emmett, con eso me sacó de mi ensoñamiento, noto que estamos en casa.

"Gracias, Oso" le digo mientras me bajo del carro de mi madre, nos despedimos de los Cullen al salir del restaurante en Port Angels.

"Estabas muy callada todo el camino de vuelta a casa" me dice Emm, mientras me abraza mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta de la casa.

"Solo estaba pensando que hace un mes atras no tenia novio, ni pensaba en tenerlo y Edward a cambiado todo eso y hoy conocí a su tía,primo y la novia de esta" le contesto mientras sigo mi camino a mi cuarto.

Subo las escaleras a mi cuarto cuando me encuentro en este cierro la puerta me dirijo a mi armario en busca de una pijama para cambiarme, hoy a sido un dia muy largo, pero ya está a punto de terminar y me podré acostar a dormir, me quito las botas y las dejó en su lugar luego de esto me empiezo a desabotonar la camisa la pongo en el canasto de la ropa sucia, me quito el brasier y cojo un top deportivo de color gris, luego me quito el pantalón, tomó un buzo de color verde y me lo pongo, un suéter de dormir de color gris, después de esto me dirijo al baño a lavarme los dientes y en este esta mi hermana, lavándose la cara, esta lleva puesta su pijama, la cual consiste en un pantalón de color rosa con corazones blancos, una blusa de manga larga de color blanco con un corazón rosa en el centro de esta.

"Buenas noches Bells" me dice cuando nota que estoy en la puerta del baño.

"Buenas noches Nessie" le contesto mientras espero que termine de utilizar el baño.

"¿Como les fue en la cena con la familia de Edward?" me pregunto de manera amable y eso es extraño en ella en las últimas semanas.

"Bien, la hermana del Doctor Cullen es muy amable, su hijo todo un caballero y su novia es algo hiperactiva" le contestó recordandome de Alice.

"A por lo menos, eso es lo bueno que ellos te hayan tratado bien" me dice con alegría " Es algo que yo no he sido con Edward últimamente y lo siento" dice super apenada y a mi me toma por sorpresa.

"Eso no te lo puedo negar, en los últimos días o semanas haz sido una bruja y no solo con Edward" le digo con sinceridad.

"Si realmente siento haberme comportado como lo hecho en los últimas semanas, voy a tratar de no volverlo hacer, se que tienes todo el derecho de odiarme" me dice y esta a nada de las lágrimas, se como se ha comportado, pero sobre todo es mi hermana y la amo.

"No te odio, no te voy a mentir que los comentarios que has dicho sobre Edward me ha dolido, pero eres mi hermanita y te amo" le digo mientras me acerco a ella a darle un abrazo.

"Bells, realmente lo siento, lamento haber dicho todo eso" me dice entre lágrimas, se que realmente lo siento porque esta llorando, y cuando lo dice solo por mejorar las cosas por salir de ello lo dice con una cara de irritación, la conozco sé cuando dice la verdad y eso es lo que está pasando en este momento.

"Yo lo sé, déjalo ir ya pasó, pero le tienes que pedir una disculpa a Edward" le digo mientras paso una mano sobre su espalda para tratar de calmarla.

"Te lo prometo mañana mismo le pido disculpas a Edward" me dice mientras se separa de mí para limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro.

"Estas mas tranquila?" le pregunto.

"Si gracias por escucharme" me contesta dándome una sonrisa.

"Siempre, eso no lo dudes para eso estamos los hermanos" le digo

"Como se atreven a tener una conversacion de hermanos sin mi" dice Emmett entrando al baño con cara de ofendido.

"Siento haber sido una bruja, ¿me perdonas oso?" dice mi hermana con carita de perro.

"Obvio que te perdono eres mi hermanita y te adoro en que seas una perra en muchas ocasiones" le dice Emmett, mientras le da un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias Oso" dice mi hermana.

"Ya que estamos felices y arreglamos nuestros problemas, porque no hacemos una pijamada hace tiempo no hacemos una" dice con una sonrisa de niño que tiene.

"Si podemos ver películas, y acostarnos tarde mañan no ahi clases" dice Nessie con una gran sonrisa.

"y podemos invitar a Edward, Jasper y Alice " dice Emmett.

"Si eso seria una gran idea podemos hacerlo en la sala, voy a decirle a papá nuestro plan, Bells tu mientras tanto llama a Ed" dice la mandona de mi hermana, deseo acostarme pero ver a mis hermanos hablando sin querer de matarse en varias semanas hace que me quiera unir a su locura.

"Ok voy a llamar a Edward pero no les aseguro nada." con eso salgo del baño y me encamino a mi cuarto en busca de mi celular para llamar a mi novio.

Edward pov.

Estaba en mi cuarto terminando de cambiar por algo más como decidí ponerme un buzo de color vino y una camiseta de manga corta, cuando alguien toca la puerta de mi cuarto.

"Adelante" contestó.

"Hey Eddie" me dice Jazz, mientras entra a mi habitación vistiendo un pantalón de cuadros de pijama y una camiseta de manga larga de color gris.

"Hola Jazz" le digo, mientras trato de rodar sobre mi espalda para poderme acomodar bien en la cama.

"Necesitas ayuda" me dice mientras se apresura a la cama para ayudarme, eso lo odio.

"No, yo puedo solo" le digo con enojo.

"Perdón" me dice algo triste, se que fui concho pero yo puedo solo, el lo sabe.

"Lo siento Jazz, pero no me gusta que me trates como si yo no pudiera hacer solo, yo creí que esta etapa la habíamos pasado hace casi ocho años" le digo y termino de darme la vuelta.

"Si, yo lo se, pero después de la operación siento que tengo de proteger" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Yo entiendo que me quieras ayudar, pero cuando lo necesite te lo digo" le digo con una sonrisa.

"¿Me puedo sentar?" me pregunta algo dudoso.

"Por supuesto" le digo cariñosa, para que se le quiete esa congoja que tiene.

"Sabes que te extrañe mucho Eddie" me dice mientras me siento recostado en el respaldo.

"Yo tambien te extrañe eso no lo dudes" le digo mientras pongo mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Mi pequeño primo, en qué momento te hiciste tan grande para tener novia" me dice en broma.

"Yo se que debes estar algo enojado que no te contara que tenía novia" le digo mientras cierro mis ojos.

"En un primer momento me sentí ofendido que no me lo contaras, pero tengo respetar tu decisión y no me puedo enojar contigo y tu lo sabes" me dice mientras empieza hacerme piojito, si sigue asi me quedare dormido en unos minutos mas.

"Lo siento, realmente te lo iba a decir pero se me fue" le digo mientras empiezo a sentir el sueño.

"Y qué vamos hacer en nuestra primera noche de primos en más de un año" me dice Jazz.

"No tengo la mas minimo idea" le contestó.

"Estas cansado lo podemos hacer mañana por la noche" me comenta.

"No solo que el piojito me da sueño" le digo.

"Yo lo se, bueno si vamos hacer algo que seria" me dice mientras para de hacerme piojito.

"Podríamos jugar en FIFA pero tendríamos que irnos a la sala ahí es donde esta el xbox" le digo mientras tomo mis lentes de la mesita de noche

"O podemos ver una película, que te parece si vemos alguna de las películas de Star Wars" me dice me sonríe con todo sus dientes y puedo notar los frenillos (brackets) transparentes, se que los usa para evitar que le crezca el hueso de la mandíbula.

"Por mi estaria perfecto, las peliculas estan en el ultimo cajon de mi escritorio" le digo para que las traiga, se levanta para irlas a buscar. Mi celular empezó a sonar con la canción de "Stay with me" de Sam Smith que es el tono que le tengo a mi novia.

"Ciao Principessa" le contestó a mi novia, y Jasper me mira con una cara de estoy loquito de amor.

"Hola guapo, ¿que haces?" me contesta.

"Jazz y yo vamos a ver una pelicula de Star Wars, ¿tu?" le contesto mientras le pongo los ojos en blanco a mi primo.

"Pues por eso te llamaba mis hermanos están planeando una pijamada y queria invitarlos a ti, Jasper y Alice" me dice con un susurro.

"Yo por mi no tendria problema le tendría que preguntar a ellos, qué te parece si les pregunto y te aviso por un mensaje" le digo con una dulce voz.

"Ok, nos hablamos te amo besos" me dice

"Yo tambien te amo" le digo, estoy seguro que me sonroje.

"Que la otra mitad de los tortolos" me dice mi primo bromeando para que me ponga mas rojo.

"Que sus hermanos nos están invitando a una pijamada" le digo en un susurro.

"Bueno creo que guardaré esto y le voy a preguntar a la duende pero cuenten conmigo." me dice mientras vuelve a levantarse para ir a dejar las películas.

"Hey deja las películas afuera llevemoslas a casa de Bella" le digo mientras, empiezo a pasarme a mi silla la cual se encuentra a la par de mi cama.

"Ok coronel como usted, diga" dice mientras hace el saludo militar.

"Sabes que eres un idiota en muchas ocasiones" le digo sacando la lengua.

"Un idiota que te ama" me dice saliendo de mi cuarto, me acomodo en mi silla, me dirijo a mi guardarropa para buscar una sudadera tomó una de color de gris claro, luego tomó de mi cama la caja de las películas la pongo en mi regazo y me dirijo fuera de mi habitación, par decirle a mis papas, los nuevos planes, los encuentro en la cocina con mi tia tomando una copa de vino y charlando amenamente.

"buenas noches" les digo.

"Hola mi niño" me contesta mi tia.

"Les queria decir que si nos dejaban ir donde Bella a una pijamada" dije en voz baja

"Por supuesto que sí cariño" me contesta mi mamá´.

"Por mi no ahi problema" contesta mi tia.

"Campeón yo no tengo ninguna objeción, pero siento que se te está olvidado algo" me dice mi papá

"En serio, ¿que es?" le pregunto tratando de hacer memoria.

"Tus zapatos" me dice con tono burlón, bajo mi mirada a mis pies y noto que están descalzos, no tienen ni medias ni zapatos, subo mi mirada y noto como mi mamá y mi tía están muertas de la risa.

"No lo había notado" les digo con una sonrisa.

"Ya nos dimos cuenta" me dice mi mamá, veo que mi papá se para y se dirije a mi cuarto, me imagino que me anda buscando unos zapatos, en ese momento Alice y Jasper llegan a la cocina, Alice viste un pantalón de pijama el cual consiste en una pantalón de azul claro con rombos morados, grises, morados y blancos y una blusa de manga larga de color negra y su cabello recogido en una cola alta.

"¿De que se estaban riendo?" pregunta Alice.

"Que mi hijo se iba ir sin zapatos" dice mi papá por detras mio, con un par de converse de color vino y unas medias.

"Esa llamada te dejo embobado" dice Jazz con una sonrisa burlona.

"No lo jodas es algo tierno" le dice Alice. Mi papá se agacha para ponerme los zapatos me siento como un niño con este acto, pero a la vez me siento feliz que mi papá busque mejorar nuestra relación.

"Bueno ustedes no van a ir donde Bella, con las manos vacías, Jasper ven y ayúdame hacerles una canasta con comida para que lleven, la pizzería todavía está abierta, Carlisle llama y pedi unas pizzas, dale dinero a Edward, para que las pasen a recoger de camino" dice mi madre mientras se levanta como resorte del banco en el que estaba sentada.

"Voy dejame terminar de ponerle los zapatos a Edward" le contesta mi padre "¿Edward desde cuando tienes los tobillos hinchados?" me pregunta preocupado.

"Los note hasta hace un rato cuando me estaba cambiando" le digo con sinceridad.

"Jasper me puedes hacer el favor de subir las escaleras, ir a mi despacho la única puerta a la izquierda de las escaleras, en mi escritorio en la segunda gaveta de la derecha a un aparato para tomar la presión y un termómetro me los puedes traer." le dice muy serio mi papá y veo como mi primo sale disparado escaleras arriba en busca de lo que se le pidió.

"¿Carlisle que pasa?" le pregunto mi tía apunto de llorar.

"La hinchazón de piernas puede significar varias cosas entre ellas, como que se produzca un coágulo que es por la mala circulación, Edward es más propenso a la mala circulación debido a pasar la mayor parte del día en la silla de ruedas" les contestó mi papá, y yo empiezo a sentir que me falta el aire.

"No….puedo...respirar" le digo, estoy seguro que estoy empezando a tener un ataque de pánico.

"Edward hijo, tranquilo todo va estar bien, si no te preocupes, trata de tomar respiraciones profundas" me dijo mi papá mientras pasa una mano por mi cabello tratando de calmarme.

"Tio aqui esta lo que me pediste" escuche a Jasper decirle.

"Alcánzame el termómetro" le ordenó mi padre, siento como me lo pone en la oreja, se que ella se me esta pasando el ataque de pánico, pero sigo nervioso.

"Edward necesito saber si has tenido algún tipo de molestia o dolor en los últimos días?" me pregunta mi papá tranquilo.

"Ayer me dolio la cabeza y hoy me molesto la espalda pero pensé que era el mismo dolor de siempre" le dije algo aturdido.

"Tienes fiebre, estas en 38°C" dice mi papá mientras se pasa la mano por la cara. "Se que quieres ir donde Bella, pero lo primordial es tu salud y tu lo sabes, por lo cual tu y yo vamos para el hospital,necesitamos saber que nada malo esta pasando" me dice con tristeza.

"Esta bien" le dije con voz derrotada, era algo que ya sabía que iba a pasar.

"Esme, llama a casa de Bella y dile que Edward no puede ir pero no le digas que va para el hospital, para que no se preocupe por ahora" le dijo mi papá a mi madre cuando termina de ponerme medias. "No te voy a poner las tenis"

"Ok" le contesto, veo como Alice me pone la cobija que tiene en sus manos sobre mis piernas, le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hey vas a ver que en un rato estarás de vuelta sabiendo que no tienes nada malo" me dice Alice con una beso en la mejilla.

"Tio puedo ir contigo" dice Jasper algo dudoso, se ve algo derrotado.

"Jasper mejor quedate con ellas, yo les aviso cualquier cosa" le dice mi madre mientras empieza empujar mi silla hacia el garaje, no tengo ni ánimos de rodar las ruedas, cuando llegamos al auto de mi madre mi papá me tomó de la silla poniendo sus brazos por detrás de mis axilas, y me alzo para luego sentarme, en el asiento de copiloto, me puso la cobija de Alice a lo largo de mi cuerpo, me puso el cinturón de seguridad, cerró la puerta y luego caminó hasta el otro lado del auto se subió, puso el cinturón y encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha.

"Edward, hijo vas a ver que todo va salir bien" me dice trato de hacer que reaccione.

"Papá y si es algo grave" le digo con un hilo de voz.

"Si es algo grave, lo afrontaremos como la familia, que somos y sé que mi hijo es un guerrero y no se dará por vencido sin luchar." me dice con gran orgullo en sus palabras.

"Me prometes que pase lo que pase no te vas a volver a encerrar en ti mismo" le digo en un susurro y lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

"Te lo juro que nunca más eso va volver a pasar" me dice con mucho sentimiento.

Poco después de eso llegamos al hospital mi papá estaciona el auto en uno de los lugares preferenciales, sale del auto,se dirige a mi lado abre la puerta me quita el cinturón me toma en brazos, y cierra la puerta mientras nos dirigimos a la entrada de emergencia del hospital, se le olvido mi silla en la casa.

"Doctor Cullen en que le puedo ayudar" dice una enfermera cuando nos ve entrar.

"Necesito el doctor general de guardia, mi hijo no se siente bien" le dice mi padre mientras entramos en uno de los cubículos de revisión y ahí esperamos a que llegara un doctor el cual no duró mucho en llegar.

"¿Carlisle en que les puedo ayudar?"me pregunto el medico.

" el es mi hijo Edward, tiene los tobillos hinchados, ayer sufrió dolor de cabeza, tiene dolor de espalda, además de fiebre" le contesta mi papá.

"Ok voy a revisarte" me dice el médico.

"Roberts, Edward sufre de parálisis en los miembros inferiores, desde que tiene ocho años, tiene una prótesis de titanio entre la T12 y la L2, la cual fue implantada en julio de este año" le dijo mi papá a la defensiva.

"Entendido algo más que necesite saber" nos dice el médico.

"Creo que no" le contesta mi padre. El doctor empezó a revisarme, me tomo la presion, luego me saco sangre y pidió una máquina de ultrasonidos para revisar mis riñones. Cuando llego la maquina realizó la prueba la cual mostró que mis riñones estaban presentando una insuficiencia renal aguda.

"Bueno el tratamiento, sería darle antibióticos par evitar infecciones, y aplicar una diálisis para darle tiempo a los riñones de sanar y deshacernos de las toxinas en su cuerpo" nos dijo el médico

"Edward estará bien con tratamiento, eso es lo importante, me imagino que lo mandaras a seguir una dieta para las próximas dos semanas" contestó mi padre

"¿Que lo causó?" pregunte con un hilo de voz.

"Puede ser por muchas cosas, pero debido a tu parálisis eres más susceptible a las infecciones o insuficiencias renales" me contestó el doctor.

"Podríamos hacer la diálisis hasta el lunes que tía Lizzie ,Jasper y Alice se hayan ido, no quiero arruinar Acción de Gracias" les digo, no quiero arruinar esta fecha será la primera vez en casi ocho años.

"Yo entiendo lo que quieres pero el problema es que mientras más pase más toxinas se acumularan en tu cuerpo y más estrés le provocaras a tus riñones" me explico el medico.

"¿Cuando empezamos con esto?" les pregunto.

"Lo más pronto posible, la hemodiálisis dura aproximadamente cuatro horas, pero primero tendríamos que poner un catéter venoso central, sería la manera menos invasiva, y luego de esto lo aplicaremos el tratamiento" me contestó el doctor.

"¿El catéter va ser entubado o no entubado?" le dijo mi padre entrando en modo doctor.

"No entubado, es el mejor por el momento, lo dejaremos durante diez días por cualquier cosa que necesitemos realizar otra hemodiálisis"Comento el medico.

"¿Donde lo podrias?" le pregunto mi padre.

"En el pecho" le contestó.

"Ok, lo vas a internar, me imagino hasta que termines el tratamiento de antibióticos" le dice mi padre para confirmar algo que ya sabe.

"En la mayor parte de los casos lo haría, pero debido a que es tu hijo pienso que hacemos la hemodiálisis, lo dejó en observación hasta el mediodía de mañana y si no presenta ninguna complicación lo dejaré ir a casa, pero seguirá con el tratamiento de antibiótico, por vía intravenosa durante cinco días en casa, pero en reposo en cama, no quiero esfuerzo o cosas que te puedan provocar un retroceso en tu recuperación" nos dice el médico, por lo menos me podré ir pronto.

"¿Edward por su condición puede ser más propenso a sufrir complicaciones?, el es asmático, además ha presentado tener presión arterial baja" le dice mi papá dudoso.

"Es algo bueno saberlo, podríamos ponerlo con una cánula de oxígeno por precaución durante la hemodiálisis, Edward no es más propenso que cualquier otra persona." dice el doctor dándome una palmada en mi pierna.

"¿Necesita cambiarse?" preguntó mi padre.

"No, él está en pijama, dejemoslo que este comodo, se que el tratamiento y el catéter pueden hacerlo más incómodo, dejemoslo, asi por lo tanto voy a decirle un camillero para que lo lleve a piso" dice el médico antes de salir.

"Papi, tengo miedo" le digo a punto de llorar.

"Vas a ver que cuando termines con el tratamiento en un par de días te vas ha sentir mucho mejor" me dice mi papá mientras me abraza.

Nos quedamos así por lo que yo sentí que era toda una vida, y a mi parecer estaba en un lugar seguro donde nada malo me podía pasar, sentí como si los últimos ocho años de peleas, desilusiones con mi padre nunca había pasado que todo estaba bien, que mi papá nunca se había apartado de mi, deseo que esto nunca acabe, se que en este momento no deseo tener a cualquier otra persona que me conforte que no se mi papá.

Carlisle pov.

Mi mente no puede terminar de procesar que tengamos que pasar por esto, no han sido suficientes las pruebas, los obstáculos que ha pasado mi hijo en su vida, para que esto pase y precisamente hoy, que decidimos volver a celebrar en familia una festividad, hemos esperado ocho años, deseo gritar, y renegar por esto, pero se que no es el momento, no puedo cerrarme en mi' mi hijo me necesita y tengo que estar para el.

"Doctor Cullen, hemos venido para llevarlo a piso" me dijo Jared un camillero.

"Por supuesto" le contestó de manera automática, me separo de Edward, veo como los camilleros acercan una camilla con la cual lo trasladaran a piso, lo movieron de camilla, y lo luego empezaron avanzar y yo nada mas los sigo por detrás,se que tengo que llamar a la casa para decirle lo que está pasando con Edward, que cambien la ropa de cama de este, para mañana cuando lleguemos, además que prepare una maleta con una muda para cada uno, y que me voy a quedar aquí con él hasta que le den la salida. Llegamos a una de las habitaciones donde se llevan a cabo la hemodiálisis esto lo hace cada vez más real, no puedo creer que mi hijo de 16 años vaya a tener que pasar por esto, no es algo fácil para nadie y para una persona con parálisis es aún más difícil debido a que el tratamiento les pasa una factura aún más dura que a otras personas, se cuales son las secuelas, las náuseas, el vómito, la fiebre, las bajas de presión,calambres, dolores de cabeza y pecho.

"Doctor Cullen ya está instalado nosotros no retiramos" me dijo Jared y me sacó de mi ensoñamiento.

"Gracias" les acerco donde esta Edward.

"Sacame de aqui, no quiero estar aquí por favor papá" me dice desesperado.

"Edward cálmate, yo se que esto aterrorizante, te ayudará a ponerte bien, te lo juro hijo que si yo pudiera evitarlo esto lo haría, si me dijeran que cambiando contigo tu estarías bien, lo haría sin dudar" le digo con lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.

"No me quiero pasar por esto, me quiero ir, diles que nos vamos" me dice algo enterado.

"Ewdard no nos vamos a ir, si te quiere enojar conmigo hazlo pero eso no va hacer que ponga tu salud y tu vida en peligro por cumplir un capricho." Le digo en tono serio para que entienda que no voy a cambiar de opinión

"No se sí te acuerdas la última vez que me obligarás ha pasar por un tratamiento médico casi quedo peor que como estaba en un principio y aún así quieres volverme a obligarme." Esta jugando sucio pero aún así no me va hacer cambiar de opinión.

"te lo voy a decir sí te tengo que sedar lo voy hacer cambiar de parecer de parecer, que me trates de hacer sentir mal no va ha cambiar que te hagan la diálisis para que te pongas mejor." Le digo con algo de remordimiento pero aún no voy ha ceder.

"Bueno si me vas a obligar te puedes ir no te quiero aquí " me dice malhumorado.

"tampoco te voy a dejar sólo" no pienso dejar su lado.

Con esto solo se dio la vuelta como pudo en la camilla darme la espalda, esto significa que quiere su espacio tratare de darle un poco de privacidad y no lo voy a obligar hablarme se que el vendrá en su momento, se que en este momento se siente que todo esto lo esta í sentarme en una silla cerca de la camilla donde se encuentra Edward , tomó mi celular para llamar a la casa para avisarles que esta pasando.

"Carlisle" me contesta Esme entre lagrimas.

"Si cariño soy yo" le contesto

"¿ Qué tiene mi bebé?" Me pregunta desesperada.

"Edward tiene una insuficiencia renal aguda "le digo

"Eso significa que necesita un transplante". Me dice más angustiada.

" No cariño con una hemodialisis y tratamiento de antibióticos estará bien, pero de ahora en adelante vamos a tener que estar pendiente de algunas cosas que significan que pueda presentar otra insuficiencia en el futuro pero eso lo trataremos en el que que prepares una maleta con una muda de ropa para ambos a Edward le van a dar la salida mañana a medio día manda las cosas con Jasper y que traiga la silla de Edward la deje en casa."le digo para calmarla que se distraiga en otra cosa.

"Pregúntale a mi bebe cual ropa quiere que le mande con Jasper." Me dice algo más calmada.

"Voy a preguntarle y te lo mando por un mensaje." Le digo

"ok dale un fuerte abrazó y un beso a mi niño dile que lo amo" me dice a punto de llorar deseó poder abrazarla para poder calmarla y decirle que todo va estar bien que lo superaremos como familia.

"Yo se le digo cariño, nos hablamos en un rato, y una última cosa puedes cambiar la ropa de la cama de Edward" le digo para poder despedirnos.

"Por supuesto lo haré en este mismo momento no te preocupes por eso, nos hablamos te amo" me dice antes de cortarme.

"Edward dice tu mama que te manda un beso, un abrazo y que te ama." Le digo no quiero presionarlo.

"Estoy seguro que te dijo que me lo dieras no que me lo dijeras , por lo cual no entiendo porque no lo estas haciendo" me dice llorando, no puedo aguantar me le doy la vuelta a la camilla me acerco y le doy un beso templó derecho y luego me subo a la camilla y lo tomo y lo empiezo abrazar, mientras empiezo hacerle círculos en la espalda para calmarlo, así pasamos hasta que una enfermera entra junto con el doctor Roberts.

"Carlisle estamos listos para empezar lo primero que haremos es ponerle una vía en el brazo para empezar con antibióticos y esteroides para bajar la inflamación de los tobillos, lo pondremos con un monitor cardíaco para medir su nivel de oxígeno, luego le podremos una cánula con oxígeno, estaremos preparados por sí tiene una crisis asmática, lo último que haremos es poner la vía central en el pecho, Edward te puedes quitar la sudadero y el suéter para poder empezar." Nos dice el Roberts.

Ayude a Edward a sentarse para que se quitará el siete y la sudadera, luego de eso la enfermera se puso a ponerle la vía cuando termino puso dos parches en su pecho y un medidor de oxígeno en su dedo, luego la canula y por último Robers le colocó la vía central mientras lo hacía mi hijo casi mi quebró todos lo la dedos de mi mano derecha pero no importa mientras el se sienta comfort.

"Ya vamos a empezar el tratamiento, Edward veras que todo ternura rápido y pronto estarás en casa " le dice Roberts antes de poner la máquina a funcionar Edward está muy callado,se que está estresada por que yo también lo estoy, involuntariamente le empiezo hacer piogito y cuando me soy cuenta se encuentra dormido y esto es lo mejor que pase todo el tratamiento dormido,será mejor para el,menos traumante; se que no he sido el mejor padre y tengo que pagar por ello,pero no conmigo mi hijo pagando por esto en vez de mi propia persona.

Los minutos se sienten como horas, las horas como siglos, cada diez minutos verifico las máquinas conectadas a mi hijo, lo reviso a el por sí tiene fiebre, o algún tipo de erupción en su cuerpo que es común en la insuficiencia renal, pero esta no se encuentra presente, así pasó las primeras dos horas del tratamiento, hasta que Edward se despierta, le pregunte como se sentía y me dijo que sediento, por el tratamiento no puede tomar líquidos, pero si puede masticar hielo, le unos cuantos trozos, ha estado callado desde entonces viendo a la pared, no lo quiero presionar lo cual no le hago conversación.

"Papá" me llama Edward

"Hey campeón" le respondo.

"Me puedes dar más trozos de hielo, me siento sediento." Me dice algo tímido.

"Por supuesto, voy a ir a traer a la máquina del pasillo." Le digo mientras me paro para ir a traer más hielo, voy a la máquina y regreso, le doy un poco de hielo, y me vuelvo a sentar.

"¿Cuanto hace falta para que esto termine?" Me pregunta desesperado.

"Como una hora y media" le contesto fijándome la hora en mi celular.

"Crees que el doctor nos dejara ir antes" me dice mientras se intenta sentar en la camilla, y yo me levanto para tratar de ayudarle para que no se saqué nada sin querer.

"Lo dudó ya que te tiene que mantener en observación para evitar cualquier complicación"le respondo mientras le acomodo mejor la cobija en sus hombros desnudos.

"Ya me quiero ir" me dice malhumorado.

"Yo se que sí, pero es necesario esperar que todo termine" le contesto, este niño me va ha sacar canas antes de tiempo si tiene que pasar más tiempo en el hospital en un futuro pró mantuvimos en silencio lo que restó del tratamiento, hasta que llego el doctor Roberts a desconectarlo de la máquina de diálisis.

"Hemos terminado con el tratamiento, los signos de Edward fueron constantes durante todo el procedimiento" dice el mientras revisa las gráficas.

"Doctor eso significa que me podré ir para casa" menciona Edward como algo casual pero yo se que esta desesperado por irse.

"No exactamente, es algo bueno pero no podemos correr riesgo que se presenté una complicación, lo más recomendable es que te quedes en observación por un rato." Le contesta el doctor.

"Ni que mi papá sea médico me dejarás ir a casa, prometo no hacer nada, guardar reposo pero por favor déjame irme para la casa, no me gustan los hospitales he pasado mucho tiempo esté año en una cama de hospital" Edward le dice con carita de cachorro.

"Carlisle, es realmente decisión si le doy el alta, si tu tomas la responsabilidad, cualquier cosa lo puedes traer, yo podré ir a tu casa a revisarlo cuando termine mi turno." Me dice el , se que es mucha responsabilidad llevarme a Edward pero se que sí lo dejo hasta el medio día me odiara.

"Yo tomo la responsabilidad del alta médica" le respondo. Edward pone una sonrisa en su cara, cambia un poco su semblante.

"Iré por los papeles del alta, además de suero y los antibióticos" nos menciona Roberts.

"Ok, yo le ayudaré a Edward a vestirse."le que el doctor sale de la habitación de Edward, le quitó el suero, además de la cánula de oxígeno, y el resto de máquinas en las que se encuentra conectado, le ayudo a ponerse la sudadera.

"Gracias por tomar la responsabilidad del alta médica" me dice Edward.

Esperamos un rato para que el doctor regresara con los papeles, los firme, medio los suministros y me dijo que cuando iba a chequeár a Edward en la mañana, me lleva más, envolví a Edward en la cobija lo lleve estiló novia al auto, lo puse en el asiento del pasajero, le puse el cinturón, se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos se que esta cansado de lo que pasó todo ele día, más el tratamiento se que esta cansado, me subí al auto y empece a conducir camino a casa, esperando que Edward se recupere.


	28. Capitulo 28

**Capítulo #28**

 **Bella pov.**

Recibí una llamada de Esme diciendome que Edward, ni los demas podrian venir que el me lo explicaría después, eso me deja un poco preocupada que no fuera Edward la que me llamara para contarme lo que estaba pasando, les dije a mis hermanos que no podrían venir después de todo, buscamos chucherías en los armarios junto con un refresco, nos decidimos en ver " El viaje más largo" basada en la novela de Nicholas Sparks, en que mi hermano parezca un gigantesco y aterrador como un oso, eso es más como un oso de peluche paso la mitad de la película llorando, Nessie y yo solo podemos ver y reírnos de él, pasar tiempo con mis hermanos me relajo llevamos rato que no pasamos tiempo de esta manera sin pelear. Al terminar la película los tres estamos que nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá uno encima de otro, recogemos la basura de la sala, la depositamos en el basurero y cada uno de nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, tome mi celular le mandó un mensaje de buenas noches a Edward, lo pongo a cargar y me acuesto a dormir, en el momento en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada ya me encontraba dormida.

"Bells, Bellita despierta" escucho a Emmett llamarme, me pongo una almohada encima de la cabeza para tratar de seguir durmiendo.

"Isabella el desayuno está listo" escucho a mi papa decir, quiero seguir durmiendo porque eso no lo entienden.

"Déjenme dormir" les digo y me enrollo más en mis cobijas.

"Isabella vamos a desayunar en familia, hoy dia de accion de gracias asi que te quiero en la cocina en 5 minutos." me dice mi papá. En este momento lo detesto por no dejarme dormir, en un dia que no tengo clases deseo dormir todo el dia. Me levanto de mi cama me encamino al baño para lavarme la cara y los dientes, me enjuago la cara, me lavo los dientes amaro mi cabello en un moño alto, y bajo por las escaleras camino a la cocina, en ellos ya se encontraban el resto de mi familia.

"Buenos días familia" les digo cuando me siento en una silla en medio del Oso y mi mamá

"Buenos días cariño" me dice mi mama mientras me sirve un plato de fruta.

"Gracias" le agradezco por mi desayuno.

"Bueno como vamos ha ir a cenar donde los Cullen, fui de compras y nos compre algo para que todos usemos esta tarde." nos comenta mi mama con una sonrisa.

"Yo pensaba usar una camisa de Futbol americano" dice Emmett, en son de broma.

"Ni se te ocurra pensarlo Oso" le dice Nessie, siguiéndole la corriente, hace rato que no pasamos un desayuno donde mis hermanos no se quisieran matar entre ellos.

"Muchachos dejen las bromas" dice mi papá de manera calmada.

"Para Isabella y Vanessa les compre vestidos, para los caballeros camisas" nos dice, el vestido era algo que me temía, debe ser algo rosa con muchas flores.

"Muchas gracias mami, no tenía ni la mas minima idea de lo que me iba a poner hoy para ir donde los Cullen." contesta Nessie,yo sigo desayunando.

"Gracias" le contesto, realmente le agradezco el gesto, pero mi mamá compra ropa del gusto de ella y Nessie, no del mío. El resto del desayuno pasa en silencio, cuando termino, me levanto recojo mi plato lo lavó y regresó a mi habitación , me pongo adelantar mi tarea de literatura que es sobre el libro de "Crónica de una muerte anunciada" de Gabriel García Márquez es el segundo libro que leemos sobre autores latinoamericanos, en el pasado tuvimos que hacer un resumen, en este tenemos que leerlo y hacer un ensayo de quince páginas, el profesor nos dio dos semanas para hacerlo, y el fin de semana pasado me leí el libro y ya tengo un machote de mi ensayo, pero no quiero dejarlo de último minuto por lo cual voy a empezar avanzar, llego a mi cuarto, toma mi laptop del escritorio, junto con el libro, y me siento en mi cama enciendo mi computadora, tomo mi celular de la mesita de noche para revisar tengo una llamada perdida de Edward, decido devolverle la llamada.

"Ciao Bella" me contesta Edward.

"Hola guapo" lo saludo.

"¿Como amaneciste?" me pregunta.

"Con sueño y ¿tú?" le respondo.

"Algo adolorido, pero bien" me preocupa.

"¿Porque estas adolorido?" le preguntó.

"Anoche no fui a tu casa debido, a que cuando les fui a decir a mis papás que iba para tu casa se me había olvidado los zapatos, entonces mi papá fue a buscarme un par de zapatos y cuando me los estaba poniendo se dio cuenta que mis tobillos estaban hinchados, eso se puede significar muchas cosas, pero lo que más nos preocupaba era que fuera un coágulo por la mala circulación, entonces fuimos al hospital y nos dimos cuenta que no era un coagulo, pero era una insuficiencia renal aguda, me hicieron una diálisis y me mandaron a casa con una vía intravenosa con antibióticos" me relata, al final estoy a nada de llorar.

"¿Pero vas a estar bien?" le pregunto a punto de llorar.

"Bells cariño, respira estoy bien, el doctor vino a visitarme, estoy en la casa, siendo consentido por mi mamaá, mi tia, un pequeño duende, y un desesperado Jasper, no te preocupes." me dice con voz calmada y mucho cariño.

"Debes entender que no me puedes soltar algo como eso y pensar que yo no me voy a preocupar." le contestó llorando.

"Bells, no quiero que estes triste, yo entiendo que lo que dije preocupa, pero en serio voy ha estar bien, si quieres hacemos FaceTime" me dice tratando de mantenerme tranquila.

"Lo que quiero es abrazarte" le digo en un susurro.

"Si eso es lo que quieres aqui mis brazos te esperan abiertos" me dice con dulzura.

"Bueno nos vemos en un rato" le digo mientras me paró para dirigirme a mi armario en busca de ropa para poder irme a bañar para ir donde Edward.

"Ciao Belle, te amo" me dice antes de contar.

Estoy preocupada por Edward, necesito verlo para lo que siento en mi pecho pare, tomó un jeans, un suéter rojo con rayas negras, recojo mi bolsa de baño y un paño y me encamino al baño, me meto a bañar, cuando estoy bañada, me visto a prisa, me peino mi cabello, me hago una cola de caballo, regreso a mi cuarto dejo mis cosas de baño, tomo mis converse rojas, un abrigo de color café, las llaves de mi auto y mi celular, antes de bajar las escaleras camino a mi auto cuando llego al primer piso me topo con mi mama.

"¿Bella cariño para donde vas?" me pregunta.

"A Casa de Edward, está enfermo lo quiero ver regreso en un rato." le contesto mientras sigo mi camino a la puerta.

"Bueno cariño, me dices cualquier cosa, maneja con cuidado." me dice mientras me pongo mi abrigo y abro la puerta, me subo a mi auto y me encamino a casa de los Cullen manejo con cuidado, pero aun así con un poco de velocidad, cuando estoy en donde los Cullen parqueo mi auto por la entra, salgo de este y me dirijo a la puerta toco el timbre y espero que alguien me abra la puerta.

"Hola Bella" saludó Carlisle cuando me abre la puerta.

"Buenos días Carlisle, vengo a ver a Edward" le digo mientras me deja pasar.

"Le dije que apenas lo supiera ibas a querer estar aquí, esta en su cuarto viendo películas con Jazz, mi sobrino no ha salido del cuarto de Edward desde que llegamos del hospital." me comenta mientras nos dirigimos a la habitación de Edward.

"Edward me contó lo que paso ayer y me dijo que está bien, pero yo se que el tiende a restarle importancia para que las personas no se preocupen, ¿realmente está bien?" le digo algo preocupada.

"Yo entiendo lo que estas sintiendo, pero va estar bien" me dice dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras llegamos a la puerta del cuarto de mi novio, se despide y me deja sola. Toco la puerta y espero que digan que puedo pasar, cuando lo hacen abro la puerta.

"Hola Isabella" me saludó Jasper, despegando la vista del televisor donde están viendo Star Trek.

"Ciao Bella" dice Edward abriendo sus brazos para que yo me acerqué para abrazarlo.

"Hola muchachos" les contestó mientras, llego a la mitad de la cama me subo en ella, y cuando llego donde esta Edward lo envuelvo en un abrazo y meto mi cabeza en el hueco del cuello, me quedo ahí como si de eso dependiera mi vida, no sé en qué momento empecé a llorar , Edward empezó hacerme círculos en mi espalda para tratar de calmarme, paso un rato así, cuando saco mi cabeza del hueco del cuello de mi novio, el me da un casto beso en los labios.

"¿Ya te sientes más tranquila cariño?" me preguntó Eddie.

"Si, lo siento tú te sientes mal y yo vengo a llorar en vez de reconfortarte" le digo apenada.

"No debes sentirte mal, yo entiendo que estas preocupada, y yo no te quiero hacer pasar por esto, pero vas a ver que todo va estar bien" me contesta con esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto adoro.

"Yo voy ha estar aquí para todo lo que necesites no lo dudes" le contestó.

"Yo se que si, y no podría desear otra novia que no fueras tu" me dice y me da un beso en mi nariz.

"Yo no te cambiaria por nadie más" le contestó.

"Hola Bella, no sabía que estabas aqui, perdon los acabo de interrumpir" dice Alice demasiado rápido.

"Hola Alice, llegue hace un rato, y por lo de interrumpir no te preocupes" le contestó.

"Realmente lo siento, estaba buscando a Jazz, pensé que estaba aquí"nos dice haciendo un puchero que la hace ver graciosa.

"Se fue cuando llego Bella, me imagino que se anda bañando" le comenta Edward

"Gracias, ¿Bella sabes que te vas a poner a más tarde, para tener una idea, porque no se si se van a poner pantalón o vestido?" me pregunta.

"Mi mama, dijo que me había comprado un vestido pero no se como es" le contestó con mucha sinceridad.

"A bueno Bella, me voy a bañar y alistar ya teniendo una idea de lo que te vas a poner y los dejo." me dice con una sonrisa y sale corriendo o saltando realmente no se cual de las dos es.

"Es como un resorte lleno de energía" me dice Eddie.

"Eso lo puedo notar, y ¿como te estas sintiendo?" le digo.

"Yo estoy bien en serio algo cansada debido a que la diálisis le pasó la factura a mi cuerpo pero realmente estoy bien, algo incómodo por la vía en mi mano pero nada mas" me contesta mientras me enseña la vía en su mano derecha para resaltar su punto.

"Pobre bebe, te molesta mucho la vía" le digo mientras le doy pequeños besos en sus labios.

"Si realmente odio las vías, tienden a dejarme un morete" me dice malhumorado

"Hara buen contraste con tu piel blanca" le dijo con una risita.

"Me estas diciendo pálido" me dice mientras empieza a reírse conmigo.

"No, solo pienso que te bronceas en una morgue" le contestó con risa.

"Sabes Isabella, tu tampoco eres muy oscura que digamos" me dice haciendo un puchero.

"Si eso lo se pero tu eres mas pálido que yo" le contesto mientras pongo mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Sabes dejando el tema sobre quien es mas pálido, me siento mal por arruinar el fin de semana" me dice triste en su voz.

"Edward, no te tienes que sentir mal porque es algo que se salio de tu alcanze" le contesto mientras me abrazo mas a su cuerpo.

"Yo lo se, pero eso no quita que yo me sienta mal, por lo que está pasando." me contesta con culpa.

"Hey no te pongas triste, vas a ver qué nos vamos a divertir, podemos ver películas, y acostarnos a ver el bosque desde tu cama" le digo para tratar de subirle el animo.

"Es por eso mismo que te adoro" me dice dándome un beso en mi templo izquierdo, después de eso nos quedamos abrazados mientras terminaba la película, cuando terminó, me despido le digo que nos vemos en un rato, para que yo me pueda alistar al igual que el. Cuando salgo del cuarto de Edward me topo a Jazz que va camino al cuarto de mi novio a ver si necesita ayuda para alistarse, le digo adiós y salgo por la puerta, como es común en Forks está nublado y cayendo una pequeña llovizna, sigo mi camino al auto, luego empiezo mi camino a casa, cuando llego a esta veo a Emm, saliendo del auto con dos cajas de pizzas.

"Hey Oso" le digo cuando salgo de mi auto.

"Hola Bells, ¿como esta Ed?" me dice mientras hacemos nuestro camino al interior de la casa.

"Esta bien, algo decaído porque piensa que va arruinar el fin de semana, pero por el resto esta bien." le contestó dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Se como se siente, te acuerdas hace como tres años cuando me fracture la pierna para navidad y no pudimos ir a visitar a la abuela Mary en Florida" me dice Emmett, por supuesto que me acuerdo.

"Si me acuerdo, papá casi te mata por subirte a esa moto con Sam en la reserva, cuando supo como te la habías quebrado" le digo con una risa mientras me acuerdo, es lo peor tener un yeso he pasado por eso como cuatro veces, no soy la persona más coordinada del mundo.

"Hola cariño, qué bueno que ya volviste, ¿Como está Edward?" me pregunta mamá cuando entro a la cocina con Emm.

"Esta bien, algo cansado, pero bien" le contesto mientras, me pongo arreglar la mesa para que almorcemos.

"Eso es bueno, por cierto el vestido que te compre lo deje sobre tu cama." me dice mientras termina de meter dos pie al horno.

"Muchas gracias por el vestido realmente no había pensado en que me iba a poner hoy para ir a donde Edward" le digo con una sonrisa mientras que empiezo a poner la mesa para que almorcemos.

"Con gusto cariño" Me dice con una sonrisa, mientras me entrega los platos para que los coloque sobre la Mesa. Luego de eso todos nos sentamos almorzar, cuando termine de comer, me retire a mi cuarto para empezarme alistar para volver a ir a casa de Edward, cuando entro a mi cuarto me encuentro sobre mi cama se encuentra un vestido negro de manga larga, con flores de color rosa, no es para nada del estilo de mi madre pero a mí me encanto no soy de usar vestido pero este lo usare con mucho gusto.

"Hey Bells" me dice Nessie entrando a mi cuarto.

"Hola Ness" le conteste, mientras busco un par de zapatos que me convienen con el vestido.

"Vi tu vestido antes cuando mamá paso a dejarme el mío, ese vestido es tan tú, pero pensé que tal vez necesites unos zapatos que convienen con ese vestido, además sé que no te gustan los tacones, por lo que creí que estos te podían servir" me dice mientras saca un par de zapatos de muñeca de color rosa, no puedo creer esos zapatos quedarían perfectos con el vestido.

"Son perfectos, muchas gracias Ness, te prometo que los voy a cuidar" le digo mientras le doy un abrazo.

"Con mucho gusto, te dejo para empezarme alistar" me dice mientras se va, cuando estos sucede dejo los zapatos al pie de mi cama, luego me dirijo al baño para lavarme los dientes, cuando termino con esto, regreso a mi cuarto , deshago la cola de caballo y tomo el peine para quitarme los nudos de mi cabello mientras pienso que me puedo hacer con mi cabello, realmente mi plan original era decirle a mi hermana que me hiciera ondas en el cabello, pero si le digo ahorra como dos horas de irnos me mataría.

"¿Bella, cariño necesitas ayuda con tu cabello?" me pregunta mi mamá entrando a mi habitación.

"Me podrías ayudar, no sé cómo arreglarlo" le contesto con sinceridad.

"Creo que una trenza con todo el cabello sería la mejor opción" me dice mientras yo nada más asiento, mi mamá sabe hacer muchas trenzas, ella nos enseñó a mi hermana y mi las trenzas que sabemos hacer, pero en que nosotras ya nos peinemos solas a ella le gustan días como hoy peinarnos, hasta se pone sentimental diciendo que rápido han crecido sus niñas. Yo me quedo quieta mientras mi madre trenza mi cabello, cuando termina tengo una trenza que recoge todo mi cabello en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza, me encanta como quedo.

"Muchas gracias mamá, me encanta" le digo dándole un abrazo.

"Fue un placer, sabes que siempre que lo necesites nada más me lo tienes que decir" me dice mientras se retira de mi habitación. Cuando mi madre se va me acerco al espejo que está en mi armario a la par de este está mi bolsa con maquillaje, no soy la fan número uno a maquillarme, pero algo he aprendido de parte de Rose y mi hermana, hago mi mejor intento de maquillarme, no queda nada mal, decido vestirme por lo cual cierro la puerta de mi cuarto, me desvisto, me cambio el brasier que ando por uno de color negro y me pongo una licra corta de color negro, me pongo crema en mis piernas , me vuelvo a poner de sobrante y por ultimo me pongo el vestido, cuando me termino de vestir alguien toca mi puerta, le digo que pase y es el oso el cual viste una camisa de color celeste con unos jeans de color azul oscuros, con unas vans de color negras.

"Te ves muy hermosa Bells" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Gracias tú también te ves muy bien" le contesto.

"Parece que solo mamá y Nessie faltan de estar listas" me dice.

"Sera solo mamá porque yo ya estoy lista." Dice Nessie entrando a mi habitación usando un vestido de color rosa de manga cota con flores de distintos color, además tenía en su mano un par de tacones de color negro.

"Déjenme decirle que ustedes damas se ven muy hermosas" nos dice Emm.

"Muchas gracias Oso" le contesta Nessie.

"Es hora de irnos" escucho a mi papá decirnos desde el primer piso, mis hermanos salen de mi cuarto mientras yo tomo mi celular, un abrigo y me pongo los zapatos, bajo las escaleras mi madre ya le había dado un pie a Emm, y ella lleva otro, nos subimos al auto de mi madre camino a casa de los Cullen, cuando llegamos la que nos abrió la puerta fue Esme la cual se veía muy linda en un vestido de color vino, cuando estuve adentro fui envuelta por un abrazo de Alice la cual se encontraba vestida con un suerte de color verde musgo, con una enagua negra con flores blancas, con unos tacones.

"hola Bella, te ves muy bonita, me encanta tu vestido" me dice con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias Alice, me encanta tu enagua, tu también estas muy linda" le digo con sinceridad.

"Tu debes ser Vanessa es un gusto conocerte soy Alice Brandon" le dice mientras envuelve a mi hermana en un abrazo.

"El placer es mío" le contesta mi hermana.

Mi madre se fue con Esme y la señora Elizabeth a la cocina, mi padre, Emm y Carlisle se sentaron a ver el partido de futbol americano, mi hermana le decía Alice lo mucho que le gustaba su enagua.

"Ciao Bella" me dice mi novio por detrás, me doy la vuelta y lo veo sentado en su silla usando una camisa de color blanco por debajo de un suéter de color gris, un jeans oscuro y unos zapatos de color café.

"Hola guapo, ¿Cómo te estas sintiendo?" le pregunto y luego le doy un casto beso en los labios.

"Algo adolorido y con mucha hambre" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Qué bueno que tengas hambre porque la comida ya está servida" nos dice la señora Elizabeth, todos nos trasladamos al comedor de los Cullen, le dimos gracias a Dios por los alimentos y cada una de las bendiciones que nos ha dado, luego nos propusimos a comer, hubo una charla a mena, todos interactuamos como si lleváramos años de conocernos, como si todos fuéramos familia.


End file.
